


Tangled Nuptials

by Sakuraiai



Series: Tangled [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Fluff and Smut, Ink, M/M, Mermaid Gabriel - Freeform, Mpreg, No Angst, Octopus Castiel (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Tentacles, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Wolf Dean, Wolf Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: After the trials of the past few months, Dean and Castiel are finally together.Now they need to plan their wedding.With old friends, and many new faces, an unplanned pregnancy and the merging of two completely opposing families, will they be able to get through this with all of their limbs intact?Romeo and Juliet had it easier...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's here, by popular demand!  
> For those who have not read Tangled Possessions, I suggest you do, otherwise many things will go straight over your head.
> 
> Let's get this party started, shall we?

Sam took in a deep breath as he stood in front of the large full length mirror. Clad in a neatly pressed black suit, he looked at his reflection. His eyes were a little red from the lack of sleep, but he was so excited. He had left Gabriel in bed that morning, following the tradition of the “groom not being allowed to see the bride before the wedding”.

Oh god, wedding.

A big smile tugged at his lips, but it was quickly followed with a worried quiver of his lips. What if something happened? What if he messed up his vows? What if he tripped on his way down the aisle?

What if Gabriel said no?

He shook his head, that wasn’t possible. It had been Gabriel’s idea to bring the wedding closer. They had planned to get married after Sam had graduated, but he still had a few months left until graduation, and here they were.

Gabriel _had_ been a bit distant for the past few weeks. Sam had pinned that to the merman just being nervous and busy moving the wedding dates to months earlier. However, he couldn’t help but feel something heavy at the pit of his stomach that told him Gabriel was keeping something from him.

There was no use of getting cold feet now. In only a few minutes he was going to get married to his mate, the love of his life, the meaning of his very existence.

This was going to be one of the most important days of his life, and he was more than ready for it.

His complicated gaze roved over to the large arching windows, the sunny morning skies streaming their warm light in to the church. He pushed the window open and let the breeze cool his heated skin.

Sam Novak.

That had a nice ring to it.

A faint knock on the main door leading to the church itself called him back to the room, he made his way across the small room and towards the mahogany door. He pulled it open to see his older brother standing on the other side, a huge smile on his face as he walked in. Alongside him were his parents, who had the biggest grins on their faces.

“You nervous?” John asked, sitting down on the sofa at the corner of the room.

Sam nodded, rather anxiously. He was so excited, but he couldn’t help but feel anxious, nervous, his stomach was flipping weirdly, butterflies swarming and fluttering like crazy.

“It’s alright,” His mother comforted him, patting him on his shoulder. “It’s normal to feel like this,”

Taking in a deep breath, he sat down on the pouf chair in front of the large triple mirrored dressing table. He wasn’t really paying attention to his parents, instead focusing on his reflection. This was the last time he’d get a good look at himself as Sam Winchester.

He was getting _married!_

“My little brother, the hotshot lawyer; getting married,” Dean said, straightening out his tie and patting him on the shoulder. He held a hand to his heart. “I could cry,”

Sam rolled his eyes, thankful for his brother. “I’m not a lawyer yet,”

Mary reached for his hair, straightening a few strands from his forehead. “I thought you were going to wait until after you graduated,”

“That was the plan, but…” Sam shrugged his shoulders, he had spoken to Gabriel about that, actually, that was when he had started to get a bit more distant. “I guess Gabriel couldn’t wait.”

John chuckled, “He wants to lock you down before someone else takes you away,”

“There’s never gonna be anyone else,” Sam murmured, looking down at the engagement ring on his fingers.

He hadn’t taken off ever since Gabriel had put it on him last Christmas. It shone just as brightly under the artificial lights. He couldn’t wait to take it off and replace it with the wedding ring. God, he wanted to see Gabriel, wanted to hold him and just take in his gloriously sweet scent.

He looked up to his brother, “Have you seen him?”

“Yeah, just dropped Cas with him,” Dean replied, pointing his thumb to the door. “He wanted to talk to Cas about something.”

Sam shuddered. Oh god, about what…? What was it that he could only tell his brother and not his future husband? Was he having second thoughts?

Dean held a heavy hand to his shoulder, grounding him. “Don’t worry, he was happy,”

Sam was glad to hear that he was at least happy. He didn’t know what he was going to do if Gabriel was thinking of stopping their wedding.

“T-tell him…” Sam sucked in a breath, he wanted to see his mate, but he knew that wouldn’t be possible now. He’d see his mate soon. “Tell him I love him and I’m really excited,”

“Uhhh…” Dean grimaced, but rolled his eyes. “Fine,”

 

On the other side of the church, in the other bridal room, Castiel knocked on the large mahogany door. He was so excited for his brother getting married. Gabriel had been so happy since he had proposed to Sam last Christmas. And he had witnessed first-hand the excitement and the sheer aggravation both Gabriel and Sam had when it came to them planning a wedding.

It also didn’t help that they had quickly changed everything from a winter wedding, after Sam had officially graduated and had become a big-shot lawyer, to a summer wedding. He had expected it was something to do with marine shifters and their hate for the winter months, but that couldn’t be it.

No matter, he was happy to help his merman brother plan everything last minute.

Looking out to the church, he smiled brightly. It looked absolutely beautiful. The middle aisle had yellow rose petals strewn all over it, white and gold ribbons draped over the pews, with gorgeous flowers that matched the colour scheme at the end of each of the wooden pews. The priests alter had a metallic arch that was strung up with diamond like jewels that draped down, catching the sunlight as it filtered through the large mosaic window on the wall directly behind the alter. The sunlight shone through the smaller arching windows above the church, gold and white flowers twined within them and draping above the entire floor. It all looked so majestic.

The church was filling up with people, many who had said hello to him as they passed. He greeted them, smiling and motioning them to sit. He knocked on the door again.

When he didn’t hear his brother inside, he pushed it open. Stepping into the room, he tilted his head to one side when he saw it was empty room. Odd, he knew Gabriel was here, the merman specifically asked for him to meet him here.

He saw Gabriel’s maroon tie draped over the chair in front of the dressing table, his black blazer and slacks next to it. However the room itself was in disarray, pillows overturned, some pressed into, and there were some wet spots on the sofa.

The door to the enclosed bathroom was open, and Castiel heard the tell-tale sound of someone throwing up. Alert, he pushed the bathroom door open and saw his older brother leaning over the toilet bowl, golden tail wet with water, tail fin inside the tub, which was filled with a few inches of warm water.

He came in slowly, not wanting to alarm the merman. “Gabriel, are you okay?” he asked, leaning in closer.

Gabriel nodded, reaching for a towel and wiping away at his face. He sat back on the tiled floor, his tail flopping out of the tub and onto the ground with a wet splat.

He looked up at his baby brother, his eyes shining, lips quivering. He held an arm around his stomach and chuckled.

“Cas, I think I might be pregnant,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudoses!  
> I hope you like where this fic is going.   
> There will be no angst (or at least no intentional angst) just fluff and smut and all sorts of cutesy-ness.
> 
> **Warning**  
>  Also...there will be Midam (Michael/Adam) in this fic. And mpreg (obviously).

“You’re pregnant.”

Castiel sat down on the edge of the tub, avoiding the wet spots. He let out a breath, and leaned closer to his brother.

“How do you know?” he asked.

“A merman always knows,” Gabriel shook his tail and the scales shed to two thick muscular legs took their place. He got up from the floor and reached for a toothbrush, brushing his teeth quickly.

“Congratulations,” Castiel said, still shocked. However Gabriel didn’t seem too shocked or worried, it was as if he had known this for a while. “Do you know how far along you are?”

Gabriel did the math in his head. The last time he and Sam had been intimate had been just after Hell Week where all his finals and exams had been scheduled into one long five day destructive week. He had come back home, exhausted, yet clingy – not that Gabriel had any problems with that, he hadn’t seen his mate for seven whole days! He was more than eager. But that was a good three weeks ago.

“I’d say three weeks,” He replied. "I've scheduled a scan after the honeymoon,"

Castiel nodded, looking to Gabriel’s stomach, there wasn’t a bump or anything. But he wasn’t sure about the gestation of mermaids and mermen. “Is that why you moved the wedding?”

“Yup,” Gabriel spat the paste into the sink, and checked his face in the mirror. Seeing it was as good as it was going to get, he straightened his hair and turned to Castiel. “You _cannot_ tell Sam,”

“He doesn’t know?” The octopus shifter tilted his head to one side. Dean had told him wolves strong sense of smell was able to determine if someone was pregnant almost instantly.

“Sam’s been busy with exams, and now the wedding, he’s not been home a lot,” Gabriel explained. “Not that I’m complaining, I’m happy for him. My baby’s gonna be a lawyer and I want to help him any way I can,”

“Why are you sad then?”

Gabriel gripped the edge of the sink, looking down. “I don’t know if he’s ready,”

Castiel stood, reaching a hand out to Gabriel’s shoulder, “You need to talk to him,”

“After the wedding.” Gabriel said suddenly, looking up and smiling. He was definitely worried what Sam would think. They hadn’t expected to _expect_ so quickly. They barely had the time of day, what with Sam and his school work, he’d soon find a good job at a law firm and spend his days working. Gabriel was an owner of a bakery / café he had opened it a few years back in the city. And he knew he’d most likely be spending his days there too.

Could they look after a child as well?

“Fine, after the wedding.” Castiel reached for his brother, turning him around and wrapping his arms and a few tentacles around the merman. “I’m here for you, _we all are,”_

“Thanks Cas,” Gabriel wrapped his arms tight around his baby brother, needing the solace only family could give. He then pushed his brother away and smirked.

“Now let’s get me ready, I’m getting married!”

 

~~

 

The wedding procession was about to start. Sam stood in front of the full length mirror again, pulling at the knot on his tie. It felt a lot tighter now.

“I don’t think I can keep him happy,” he muttered to his brother.

“Yes you can, and you will,” Dean said, slapping Sam’s hand away, fixing his tie once again. “You’ve been together for decades now, it’s gonna be a walk in the park,”

Sam nodded, he knew Dean was trying his best to calm him down, and it was helping.

There was a soft knock at the door and Castiel entered, wearing a suit similar to Dean’s however he was wearing a thick floor length pencil skirt that hugged the curves of his figure and the bends of his tentacles. Dean’s eyes widened and he quickly made his way over to his beautiful mate. He wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist and kissed his cheek.

“You look gorgeous, babe,” he breathed, holding onto Castiel’s tentacle tip and pressing it close to his mouth. He knew Castiel was still a _little_ shy around people.

Castiel gave Sam a small smile, before turning to his mate sternly. “Not in front of Sam!”

“Ah he doesn’t care,” Dean replied, pressing a quick kiss on Castiel’s lips. “So, what are you doing tonight?”

Sam shook his head at the usual antics between his brother and his brothers’ mate. They had spent the last few months pretty much joined at the hip. It was sickeningly sweet.

Castiel smiled, he reached for the tall moose of a wolf and gave him a brotherly hug. Sam leaned down to his smaller height and hugged his future brother-in-law. He couldn’t wait to see the smile on Sam’s gave when he found out he was going to be a father. But he couldn’t say anything. He had promised Gabriel. And it would be better for the mother to tell the father of their future child.

Castiel held a tentacle to his stomach, wondering the day he would be pregnant. He didn’t want to wait too long, but he and Dean were adamant to get married before they had their first child.

…that was too far away!

“It’s almost time, Sam, you need to be at the altar,” Castiel said, pushing Dean away from him, but a wayward tentacle wrapped round his arm, not wanting the wolf to go too far. “And _you,” –_ he poked Dean on his bicep and linking their arms together – “are coming with me,”

Dean gave Sam one last reassuring smile, hoping his barely there advice had helped Sam, and didn’t scare him away. But they needed to get to the church hall, make sure everything was ready for the wedding.

“Lead the way, babe,” He took a tighter hold of his mate and pushed the door open. They walked down the side of the length of the church, making their way to the end of the church, standing by the door, welcoming and greeting the guests.

Looking down to the diamond arch at the altar, Dean gazed at his mate, eyes softening at the beautiful octopus shifter, Castiel’s eyes were so bright, his cheeks tinged a little pink in their excitement. He leaned in close to his mate. “This’ll be us soon,”

Castiel’s cheeks burst pink, whispering harshly. “Don’t make me _ink!”_

The wolf’s ears flicked up, and he smirked, pressing his mouth to Castiel’s forehead, taking in his sweet and stormy scent.

The doors to the other side of the church opened and Sam’s tall wolfy form power walked to the altar.

Dean leaned closer to his mate, whispering in his ear, “How long do you think it will be before he learns the first rule of marriage?”

Castiel shrugged. “What do you mean?”

“That the wife is always right,”

Castiel giggled, hiding his mouth under his hand. “Oh really, does that mean I’m always right?”

“Well, you picked me,” he smirked, nodding to his brother as stood next to them. Sam looked so nervous, fiddling with the tail of his tie. But he looked happy, his smile was so wide.

The music started, an orchestra of strings, and the wedding started. He beamed when Castiel took his arm and they slowly made their way down the aisle, following the music. He gave a small wave to his parents and his pack, seeing Chuck, Castiel’s father, sitting next to them, alongside an older man with dark hair, and another younger man leaning on his arm, watching the procession start. That must have been Castiel’s brother Michael, and his mate, Adam.

Dean took in a deep breath as he stood at the archway at the end of the pews. He knew it wasn’t their wedding, but _God,_ he was nervous. He now understood just what Sam was feeling.

The butterflies swam in his stomach, but looking to his side, seeing his beautiful mate, looking so blissful and happy among the crowd. He couldn’t wait until this was them walking down the aisle, ready to get married.

Soon…


	3. Chapter 3

This was it.

Sam was so nervous, but so _very happy._

The church was silent, and for those few agonising seconds, Sam actually felt his heart beat speed up until he could feel it on his skin. But then, as Chuck and Gabriel appeared at the very back of the church, illuminated by the sunlight, his breath caught in his throat.

Everything around them disappeared until it was just him and Gabriel, standing a few feet away. Sam couldn’t tear his gaze away from the angel standing there. His hair was like gold silk, slicked back to show off his gorgeous face, and those mesmerising whiskey gold eyes. Sam’s heart thudded madly in his chest. Gabriel looked absolutely beautiful. He was smiling nervously as everyone turned around to look at him.

But as the wedding march struck, he slowly started making his way towards Sam. To the wolf, it felt like the walk lasted forever. Once Gabriel finally reached Sam, the wolf was in a trance. Chuck pressed his lips to Gabriel’s forehead. He smiled at his son-in-law and passed Gabriel’s hand off to him.

Sam took hold of his mate’s hand, the sweet candy scent permeating through his skin. Gabriel smelled so much sweeter than usual, so perfect, like ripened strawberries and sugar he was quizzical at the slight change in his scent, but they hadn't been together for a few days, too tired after work or school to do anything but lay together and sleep. But this scent was enthralling. It made the wolf in him want to lean in and just take his scent in.

The minister began the ceremony. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Gabriel Novak and Samuel Winchester,”

But Sam wasn’t paying attention. How could he when the most beautiful man he had ever witnessed was standing in front of him, holding onto his hands and smiling so very sweetly.

And then the beautiful angel spoke his vows, and it completely floored Sam.

“I, Gabriel Novak, promise to take you, Samuel Winchester,” he started, “In sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and bad,” he paused, this was where the minister had stopped to, but he couldn’t just leave it at that, so he continued, pouring his heart out. “I promise to shelter you, keep you company, and to always have a shoulder for you to cry on. I promise to always be there for you,”

Sam sucked in a breath, trying hard not to cry. Gabriel turned to his brother, who smiled as he gave him Sam’s wedding ring. It was a simple gold band, with a wave like design engraved around it.

Sam said the traditional vows, wanting desperately to say more, but his voice was stuck in his throat. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get through this without crying, but he wasn’t going to bawl at the altar. He slid a similar ring onto Gabriel’s finger, a simple gold band with a paw print engraved on it.

It had been a silly, yet sweet idea they had come up with, engraving their species onto the others wedding rings. But right now, it seemed to fit.

“If anyone objects to this marriage between these two mates, please speak now, or forever hold your peace,” The preacher waited a few moments, gazing solemnly at the audience.

There was no argument, just a few sniffles and quiet happy sobs here and there.

“May I be the first to introduce you to Mr. Gabriel and Mr. Samuel Novak,” The priest held his hands out.

Sam didn’t hesitate when Gabriel grabbed onto the lapels of his blazer, yanking him down and kissing him soundly. His sweet scent overloaded all of Sam’s senses until all he could think of was Gabriel.

The audience let out a thunderous applause, cheering and giving their well wishes as the two broke apart. Gabriel took his hand and they quickly made their way down the aisle as the guests closest to the aisle started showering flower petals on them.

They reached the door and steadily made their way out and into the car waiting. Gabriel all but pushed the giant wolf into the backseat of the car. Taking the front of his blazer and kissing him once again.

“I love you,” Sam murmured into his mates – _husbands_! – mouth, as they kissed some more. Their teeth clashed and their hands fumbled over clothing, hoping to get as much of each other as they could while the car drove them to their reception.

“I love you too, Sam Novak,” Gabriel replied, breaking their kiss, fixing his mates long and luxurious hair.

Sam smiled, leaning into his touch and laid his head against Gabriel’s chest, taking in his scent, knowing that this was the beginning to many more happy memories.

 

~~

 

Dean felt a little out of place as he stood off to the side of the dance floor. He held a champagne glass in his hand, watching the wedding guests and his family mingle and dance. He had spent the better half of the wedding reception with his pack mates and family, and now he was taking a breather.

Sam and Gabriel were still talking to everyone that had attended, taking in their well wishes. He could see they were both getting tired, they had barely eaten anything ever since they stepped foot on the floor.

They had immediately taken to one another, dancing the first dance together, looking absolutely amazing as they swayed and weaved in the middle of the dance floor, the crowd parting way for them. Everyone could see that they had eyes for no one else than each other as they swayed to the slow beat, moving back and forth, foreheads pressed together and just breathing one another in.

It was great seeing his brother so happy.

But he was growing tired, and he had no idea where Castiel was. He could scent his mate, and hear his heart beating in the distance – ever since Pamela he had made sure to keep a close ear on Castiel’s heart beating.

He had expected the two lovebirds to never part from the dance floor, but after a few songs, they had parted ways, tired, and just wanted to relax from being the centre of attention for a while.

Dean could understand that.

He scanned the room quickly, and caught the sight of his beautiful mate. Castiel looked absolutely stunning in the sunlight, his hair was still dishevelled, but he guessed that’s just what it was like when you were a marine shifter, his hair was always mildly wet or tangled. He wanted to run his fingers through them grab onto his neck and pull him close.

_Oh fuck_ , there was a slit in his pencil skirt. Just a small one to help him walk around the hall with no problems, but Dean could see his tentacles. He felt like such a pervert for staring, but he couldn’t get the feel of them from his mind. They were a stunning deep purple as they slithered over one another, helping him move around.

He was talking animatedly with his father and Michael, and Dean couldn’t help but watch him, the way he spoke, the way his hands moved. He was a complete goner for his mate. That was for sure.

He was interrupted from his perverted thoughts of those tentacles sliding around his body, by his brother. Sam cleared his throat, passing a flute of champagne to him. Dean took it and drank appreciatively. He could see Sam was feeling a little more relaxed.

He nudged Dean’s shoulder, nodding over to where Castiel and Mary were now talking, admiring the church. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

Dean shrugged, “Who knows,” he nodded politely as one of Sam’s school friends passed by, congratulating the groom.

“Probably planning your wedding, I expect,” Sam said after a drink.

Dean rolled his eyes, however knowing there was probably some truth in that, if his mother was involved. He had seen the absolute Godzilla-esque mother of the ‘bride’ she had become for Sam’s wedding. Especially since they had bumped it up by a few months.

“Isn’t that like bad luck?” he asked, grasping at straws. Though he was immensely happy that Castiel may – or may not have, he wasn’t really sure _what_ Cas and his mom were talking about after all – but if Castiel may be thinking about their wedding, it meant he wanted to get married soon, right?

“You guys are practically married,” Sam replied, taking a long drink of his champagne, letting the bubbles pop in his throat.

“Nothing makes mom happier than having something to plan,” Dean smirked, shrugging his shoulders. He placed his glass down on the table behind them as they continued to watch the dancers from the side lines.

After a few beats of silence, Dean cleared his throat, bringing Sam’s attention to him.

“I’m real proud of you, Sammy,” He said quietly, slinging his arm around his brothers’ shoulder and giving him a hug.

“Thanks Dean,” Sam shifted, turning into his brother’s embrace and hugged him quickly.

They returned back to looking at the dancers.

The music stopped short, and a soft, melodic piano intro tickled Dean’s ears. He knew that song, he had heard it a lot when he was younger, but he couldn’t think of exactly what it was.

“Gabriel picked the songs, I’m guessing?” Dean asked, but Sam was looking away distractedly. His smile widened when he caught Gabriel’s eye as the song started.

“Be back in a minute,” Sam said, setting his drink down next to Dean’s on the empty table and starting towards Gabriel.

He wasn’t sure what it was about this song that gave him the urge to want to dance. But there was something so inexplicably perfect about it, the familiarity of it clenched at his heart, and sharing a dance with his husband was the only this Sam wanted there and then.

The crowd parted for him, as if answering his plea. He reached his mate, taking Gabriel’s hand and tugging him away from the group he was talking to. The merman looked up in surprise.

“Can I have this dance?”

A smile stretched on Gabriel’s lips, he nodded as Sam led him out to the dance floor once again. He slipped his arms around the wolf’s waist and drew him in closer until their bodies were flush together. Gabriel rested his other hand on Sam’s shoulder, looking deep into his eyes.

“I thought you were too tired to dance,” he asked.

Sam leaned down, kissing his husband softly, swaying slowly to the music. He tightened his grip on his mate, marvelling at how perfectly they fit together. And of how the top of his head fit just below Sam’s chin. Gabriel pouted, following his thoughts, but laid his head on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam held him tighter, curling their clasped hands to his chest, resting Gabriel’s palm flat on his chest, so he could hear just how hard his heart was beating with his mate being near.

Gabriel let out a low sigh, closing his eyes as Sam softly hummed the melody in his ears; he smiled, completely losing himself in his mate.

He’d tell Sam of the baby later.

As the words faded away into melody, Sam understood, as he wrapped his arms fully around his mate. The connections, both obvious and subtle, that had seamlessly joined his life with Gabriel’s. Life and circumstances had forced them together. If he hadn’t been too stubborn and ingested wolfs bane, then he wouldn’t have taken a trip to the hospital, and he wouldn’t have met the beautiful merman he now called _his_ _husband!_

As they danced, just the two of them, wrapped in one another and swaying slowly to the music playing, too lost in the moment that was completely and wholly theirs.

No one else existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. (rereads what she's written, looks at the tags...yeah it's a Destiel fic...heavy on the sabriel right now though)  
> Destiel chapter tomorrow. So uhhh....look forward to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean let out a long sigh as he sat by himself on one of the many beautifully decorated round tables dotted around the large hall. He smiled, watching Gabriel and Sam dancing, once again, to a classic song.

They looked so in love, and he was so happy for his brother. The wedding was so beautiful, and they both looked so perfect together.

He really wished he and Cas would be getting married soon.

“Would you like to dance?” Dean turned to see a tall, rather beautiful woman standing before him. Her long, dark brown hair was blown back from her face, her pretty dark eyes glistened as she smiled, holding her hand out to him.

“I don’t really dance,” Dean said, politely declining. It was odd that this woman couldn’t scent Cas’s connection on him. “But thank you,”

The woman didn’t seem to notice his protest, or she didn’t really care either way. And that bothered Dean

“Let me teach you, sweetheart,”

The endearment made him grimace. Before Castiel, he’d have flirted back, but he was a committed and mated man now. No chick in a skirt was going to rouse him; he only catered to his tentacle mate now.

He smirked when he felt a few of Castiel’s tentacles wrap around his waist and shoulder. He just held onto the one around his chest, lifting it and pressing it to his lips to kiss.

“Sorry, I’m taken,” he said to the woman with a smile.

The woman’s eyes widened and she stumbled back a little. Dean could only imagine the scary and dominating look his little omega octopus must have had on his face. It was frightening, but Dean found it to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen when his mate got all possessive.

“Seems like my fiancé is declining your offer,” Castiel growled, his voice was grated with anger.

“F-fiancé,” The woman took another large step back, eyes drooping down from his terrifying gaze. “Sorry, I didn’t know,”

Dean rolled his eyes, watching the pretty woman walk away. Turning, he smiled brightly and held his arm out to his mate.

“Fiancé, huh?” he chuckled; glad Castiel was telling everyone they were engaged. It made his stomach bubble with warmth at the idea.

They _were_ engaged.

He tugged his mate onto his lap, seeing Castiel had hid his face in his hands. Castiel followed obediently, dropping onto his lap, tentacles splaying around them, a few curling around his waist to keep himself steady – however a few suckers peeking in to his shirt to grab a quick taste was purely for his own satisfaction.

“I don’t know what came over me,” he murmured, peering through his fingers at his mate.

The music flourished around them and Castiel let out a groan. His mate was looking so damned gorgeous in the black suit. The way it pressed against his muscular chest made the octopus shifter breathless.

He took a sip of Dean’s drink, trying to calm the heat rising in him. He’d hate to ink here, where everyone could see, all because he was getting flustered over his mate.

Dean chuckled, tightening his grip around his mate’s waist, seeing Castiel’s inner turmoil. He was just too adorable for words. He held his hand out.

“Wanna dance?”

Castiel paused, looking down to his limbs. He had never danced before; sure he had moved around to a beat when he was alone and there was music playing, but to dance? To waltz with his mate in the middle of the dance floor? He’d just stumble and tumble and make a fool of himself.

“I don’t know how to dance,”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t believe it,” he stated simple, taking a tight grip of his mates hand and tugging him off his lap. He got up, pulling Castiel up to a stand too.

Castiel stumbled onto his chest, pouting at the heeled shoes he was wearing. He had grown used to wearing flats or being bare footed that when wearing loafers or these slightly heeled shoes on his tentacles was an awful feeling.

“Don’t they hurt?” Dean asked, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist to hold him steady.

Castiel winced at his aching feet, nodding sheepishly. “Anything for the grooms,”

Dean shook his head and helped his mate to his feet, taking him out to the large vacant balcony. The warm sun washed over them. Castiel leaned onto the balcony railings, a large slab of concrete over pretty pillars. He took in a deep breath, his nose tingling at the scent of the wildflowers from the beautiful meadows that surrounded the halls. He smiled at the breath taking view, but he was suddenly brought out of his trance when Dean knelt down onto the balcony before him.

He curled his tentacles closer to his body.

“What are you doing?” he asked his whisper harsh. He hoped no one could see them. It was one thing to show your tentacles to those you were close to, but it was another to just display them to a room full of people.

But no one was looking. The guests were too busy inside, watching the couples dancing to the lilting music. No one had noticed their antics.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, running his hand down Castiel’s tentacles. He made quick work of unbuckling the straps of his shoes and one by one taking them off.

“You looked weird in them,” he dropped the shoes onto the ground, “Like they were hurting you,”

Once all of the shoes were pulled off in a small pile behind them, he stood up gracefully, leaning in closer to his mate.

“Feel up to dancing now?” he asked.

There was a long silence as Castiel thought about it. It was true; he did feel a lot better without those awful tight shoes on his feet, sticking to his suckers oddly. But how odd would it look for an octopus to dance? He’d slither around with his mate, not knowing what to do.

He felt his face heat up when Dean pressed a quick kiss to his lips, it was barely a touch, but he felt warmth cloud over him. He wondered if his cheeks were pink. He hesitated slightly, extending his hand out to his mate.

Dean’s fingers were warm and strong as they closed around his fingers. Castiel was always stunned at how pleasant this felt. His mate, holding his hands. Who knew something so simple would feel so good? Dean reached for his other hand and moved it to his broad shoulder, and in turn, Castiel felt his mate’s hand come to rest at the curve of his hip, just above his tentacles.

“I want to,” He murmured, glancing back at the beauty of the swirling colours in the large ballroom as the other couples danced. It all looked so magical. “But I just don’t know how,”

Dean smirked, a little bit mischievously, and lifted his mate up with ease. Unconsciously, Castiel’s top most tentacles curled around his waist and legs, keeping himself steady as Dean placed a few of his tentacles onto his black leather dress shoes. He swayed back and forth, lifting his feet up slightly, moving in a slow circle on the large balcony.

“Look, you’re dancing,” he whispered, leaning in close to Castiel’s ear and taking in his scent.

Castiel gripped tighter at the lapels of Dean’s suit, running up to wrap around his neck. Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel in tighter, trapping their other hands between them. Chest to chest, Castiel could feel his steady heart beating.

It was unfair that he was so calm, while Castiel’s own heart was beating madly in his chest. The warmth of his mate radiated into his body, his sweet breath fanning over his face, the bright smile on his lips encouraging Castiel. Every slight movement of his fingers, caressing his back and his tentacles over his skirt, it was so absentminded, but it made Castiel lean in closer, wanting Dean not to stop.

_Don’t ink. Don’t ink. Don’t ink._

This was not good.

Unobserved by the many guests around them, their bodies moved slowly in time with the melody coming from the slightly open balcony door. Castiel forgot where they were, and gave himself over to his mate and the strange pleasure and happiness he felt in Dean’s arms. He was safe here, protected. No one could touch them, nothing could harm them.

With a sigh, he leaned his head against Dean’s broad shoulders, feeling his mates arms encircle tighter around his waist, lips pressing against his temple.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

He felt Dean sigh out loud, tightening his grip around his mates waist. It felt like forever before he finally responded. “I know we planned to get married next year, but I can’t wait,”

Castiel stiffened; they had planned to get married in the summer after Gabriel and Sam were married in the winter, but now that the two were happily married. Maybe…maybe _they_ could get married in the winter?

They had met in the winter, had their first date then too. It wouldn’t be too odd. Castiel’s teaching job was going steady, and Dean was working in Bobby’s Garage while he worked to open his own auto mechanical store.

It wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to get married earlier too. Would it?

Dean was waiting, his movements sluggish as he swayed them around the balcony. The music was slowly dwindling to its end. But Castiel had decided.

“I like November,” he said. That was the month when Dean had given him the love letter. When they had their first date at Ellen’s.

It was the month when Castiel finally thought he wasn’t just an anomaly, a freak, someone who didn’t belong. It was the month where he had found his love, found a welcoming family. And not the dark and dank place he had grown up in.

“November it is,” Dean murmured, pulling him close as the song drew to an end.

Castiel felt, rather than saw, Dean’s genuine smile, his arms wrapping tighter around his waist again. He felt his own lips moving upwards in a bright smile. And he found himself wishing this night would never come to an end.

Looking up, his eyes widened. Dean’s lips were dangerously close to his face. He stretched up, pressing their lips together, eagerly seeking his mates’ warmth and taste. Dean caressed his lips ever so lightly, sweetly, hands caressing his back, his neck, his hair. It was completely perfect.

November…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few months until they get married!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here lies Sabriel sex.  
> If you're not interested, skip to the notes at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning**
> 
>  
> 
> A hot wolf and a pretty (and sliiiiiightly pregnant) merman get it on.  
> Gabriel has female reproductive system (but it will not be stated as a vagina or its amalgamations)  
> The pregnancy and the sex are separate, so no pregnancy-sex. (Sorry if you're into that)

The bright and incessant sunlight peered through the breezing curtains, falling onto the covers that took over the bed. A large lump was curled in the middle of the covers, slightly damp in some places. A hand rose up over the duvet, pulling it down until Sam’s head appeared.

He groaned unpleasantly, burying his face into the warm bed. It was a lot harder than he was used to, but it felt so warm, wrapped around his waist, a thick, rough, yet surprisingly smooth and firm _something_ was lodged in between his legs, curled around his calf. The pillow was rising and falling, as if it were breathing.

The sweet scent of candy and strawberries overloaded his senses and he smiled.

“Gabriel…” he breathed.

His eyes snapped open, only to clench shut again, followed by a loud groan as his head pounded against the sudden strain. He sucked in the heat under the covers and slowly felt around. What had happened?

Last night, after the reception. They had returned to their hotel…and then…then what? Oh god, they had drank so much champagne, had they been too drunk to consummate their wedding?

His fingers ran over Gabriel’s tanned, muscled body and down to those beautiful scales, they were warm and invitingly smooth. Gabriel snuffled above him wrapping his arms around his waist as Sam’s ministrations slowed. A low moan escaping his lips as he pulled his mate closer to him and his welcoming body. He shifted, raising his leg up to wrap around that fantastic tail, accommodating his mate. He moaned at Gabriel’s tail rose higher up between his thighs, tail fin tickling his ankles, wrapping around his feet.

He had never felt so safe before in his life than he did right now, in his mates arms.

He looked down at himself and sighed with disappointment, they were both still dressed, though his shirt was open, and Gabriel’s webbed fingers had trailed in and around his waist, pulling him close. They definitely had been too drunk off their joy and the champagne. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t do it now.

He pulled the duvet from over his face, squinting against the morning sun light. Once his eyes adjusted, he peered up at his mate.

_Beautiful…_

Gabriel’s nose wrinkled cutely as he started to wake up. His whiskey gold eyes were laden with sleep as they groggily opened. He stared around the room, before relaxing onto Sam’s face. A tired smile rose to his lips.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he murmured, pulling Sam closer and closing his eyes once again. “More sleep.”

_No, no. Don’t go to sleep!_ He wanted to whine, but the pounding in his head was like a drum, and Gabriel was just so warm. He was making the pain disappear completely.

“We should get up,” the merman mumbled, yet he made no indication of actually getting up. Instead, he dipped his head into the curve of Sam’s neck and sucked in a deep breath, taking in his mates scent and sighing loud as Sam shivered. “You smell so good, _husband,”_

Sam shivered again, his body reacting at the endearment. _They were married!_

“You need pain killers,” Gabriel muttered, he pressed his hand to Sam’s forehead, tsking as he murmured a low rhythmic hum under his breath.

Sam moaned, feeling his headache disappear under his mates singing strength. Mermaids had power in their voice, singing could cause someone to feel all sorts of emotions, sometimes it cleared someone’s mind enough to relax them and make any pain go away.

“Thanks Gabe,” Sam’s voice mumbled into his ear, lips pressing hotly against the pointed shell. His large hand ran down Gabriel’s body, reaching for his hips, where the scales started, and running his claws over the gold smoothness.

Gabriel stilled, eyes widening, a blush rose to his face. “Sammy…”

“We didn’t get to last night,” he murmured, his other hand curling in Gabriel’s gold spun hair, fingers tangling in the soft curls. A goofy smile spread on his lips as he looked into his mate’s eyes.

His phone chose then to ring, and Gabriel chuckled when his nose scrunched at the sound interrupting their morning. With a sigh, Sam reached for the phone and held it to his ear, his head lying on Gabriel’s bare chest.

He let out a blissful sigh, “Novak,”

“Gabriel? It’s Michael,” the voice said quickly, Michael, as in Gabriel’s older brother, he was about to say he wasn't Gabriel, and hand the phone to his mate when Michael continued. “We need to move the scan to tomorrow at three if it’s possible,”

Sam opened his eyes, more alert now. Scan? What scan? Was Gabriel okay? He looked up to see Gabriel’s eyes closed, body and tail curled into him.

“It’s Sam,”

“Oh, Sam, right.” Michael’s voice sounded a bit far away as he spoke. “Sorry to call on your honeymoon, but, tell Gabriel to come to the hospital for his scan tomorrow at three,”

A scan at the hospital…scan…a…what kind of a scan was this? A head scan? Or was it something else? Was his tail acting up again?

“Sam?” Michael interrupted his thoughts. “its early days, but I’ll say congratulations on the pregnancy, and make sure Gabriel gets here tomorrow,”

_Pregnancy…_ a pregnancy scan _…_ a _baby…_

“R-right, I’ll do that,” Sam was shocked, his heart had stopped beating all together at the news. Gabriel was…pregnant?

“We’ll be coming over this weekend for dinner,” Michael continued, he seemed to be doing something as he spoke. “Gabriel wanted to speak to Adam about mermen and gestation periods, what to do and what not to...”

Sam had stopped paying attention to the marine shifter, his gaze turned to his mate, staring at him, staring at his stomach. Was…was Gabriel… _pregnant?_ Michael had said it was early days, so maybe Gabriel wasn’t sure. But this was his first scan. That meant…that meant there was a baby in there.

He said a quick goodbye to Michael, putting the phone back onto the bed.

“Sammy? S’everythin’ ‘kay?” Gabriel asked with a sleepy voice, too tired to speak full sentences. It was too early for either of them to be up.

“Huh?” Sam asked, not having heard a word his mate had said.

Gabriel was pregnant…his beautiful, gorgeous, absolutely perfect mate was pregnant. And _he_ was going to be a _father!_

His heart burst with all the love he was feeling for his mate. It made sense why he suddenly smelled so sweet, so much more perfect than usual. No _wonder_ Gabriel had moved the wedding date. He was _pregnant!_ There was a little baby growing inside him.

Sam pressed his face to Gabriel’s stomach, peppering his little pudgy belly with kisses. He felt Gabriel stir underneath. Sam ran soothing circles around his navel, looking up to see his precious merman looking down at him with a sleepy face.

“Morning daddy,” he murmured, looking into those gorgeous eyes.

“Sammy, it’s too early to be kinky,” Gabriel scrunched his nose cutely, closing his eyes again, letting out a soft ‘hnn’ sound, and tightening his arms around Sam’s body, fingers running sleepily on his neck and back. Sam shrugged his hands off, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips. He felt a heat swell up inside him.

“No, my beautiful merman.” Sam said, pressing another, deeper kiss on his mate’s lips, feeling Gabriel sleepily respond. “Michael called.”

Gabriel froze, eyes open and looking more alert. “I can explain,”

“I love you,” Sam interrupted, pressing another kiss to his lips. He then placed heated, open mouthed kisses on his jaw and neck.

Gabriel took a hold of his head, making him look up. He could see the utter joy in his mates’ eyes. They were glowing with heat and hunger, of pride and lust. He let out a low moan when Sam’s hands dug into his scales. Then Sam leaned down once again and pressed their lips together. Even that chaste kiss made Gabriel’s tail fin curl, made the hair on the nape of his neck stand up. He sleepily slapped his tail on Sam’s back, making the wolf grunt and pull back.

“You’re okay with this?” He asked, fingers curling over his belly, his other hand burying in Sam’s long hair.

Sam chuckled, his eyes shining brightly. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive,”

Then he leaned back down and kissed Gabriel deeply, sliding his tongue inside that sweet, sweet mouth.

Sam tried to keep control of himself, but Gabriel’s fingers stroked heat up and down his sides. He was going slowly, Sam noticed, sensitising his skin. And it was working. Sam felt his insides steaming up. He pulled his mouth away from his mate, trailing nibbling kisses down Gabriel’s neck, laving his tongue at the bruising mate mark he had left last Christmas. He was so engrossed in their slow kissing, keeping his restraint because his mate was pregnant, but he was shocked when Gabriel grabbed his head and pushed it down.

“What are you doing,” he growled against Sam’s ear.

Sam smirked, hearing the moan in his husband’s voice. “I don’t know if I can…you know,”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, biting back a moan as Sam’s soothing fingers left a trail of heat across his chest. He slapped his tail on Sam’s back once again, curling the tail fin around his shoulders. He thrust his tail up, grinding his slick hole with Sam’s hardening cock.

Sam groaned. “But there are other things I wanna do,”

Unable to resist the temptation, he slid down Gabriel’s body, fingers curling into his scales. He planted open mouthed kisses on the merman’s overheated flesh. Gabriel leaned back on his elbows, unconsciously grinding up into the firm rigidness of his wolf.

Sam lowered his head to Gabriel’s slick hole and took a long lick. _Fuck_ , he was so wet and moist, completely ready and open to him. Sam indulged himself, taking in his candy sweet taste, licking and sucking at the damp, soft flesh. Gabriel bucked up, moaning his name, enjoying the attention. He was going mad at the honey taste, and the way Gabriel was moving, thrusting and bucking his hips, tail fin slapping to his head, pushing him deeper into that perfect heat, fingers twisting almost painfully in his hair.

When Sam couldn’t stand it anymore, and Gabriel was tugging on his hair, he lifted himself up, laying soft, teasing kissing on Gabriel’s stomach.

“Hey baby,” he murmured to his stomach.

Tears pricked at the corner of the merman’s eyes. He had been so worried that Sam would not want a baby so soon. But Sam looked so happy, talking to his stomach, as if he were talking to the baby. Gabriel shuddered, unable to take it. His husband was so perfect. He reached down, grabbing Sam’s cock in his hands. He felt Sam shudder.

“I need you, Sammy,” he murmured huskily, his brain unable to take the pure love he was feeling for his mate.

He grinned, lazily stroking Sam’s thick cock in his hands. Sam squirmed beneath him, but Gabriel waited, driving his mate to the brink of anticipation. When he knew Sam was at the edge of insanity, he pressed the head of his cock into his slick hole, leaving Sam clenching desperately at his shoulders.

“Gabe,” he whimpered with need.

Gabriel’s chuckle against his mouth was seductively sinister, wickedly reminding him who was in charge here. He may be pregnant, but he was still the alpha. Without warning, he grabbed Sam’s hips and thrust up harshly, plunged his wolfs thick cock into him.

Sam’s scream was smothered by his mouth. He didn’t even bother to hide the relief he felt when entering his mate with such force that they both slid the bed. He shifted, angling them in a way so that he was pushed in deeper. He pulled back and drove in deeper and deeper, harder and harder, until Gabriel was a moaning a wet mess under him, hanging onto his arms and moaning absolute filth in his ear.

Sam moaned, taking sweet, measured plunges that left Gabriel breathless. Fire swept along his spine, the intensity of their strokes made him roar, biting deep into the sweet curve of Gabriel’s neck, begging him for a release from this agonisingly delicious spiral of pure pleasure.

Their flesh pounded together, carnal, feral. And then Sam was overwhelmed with sensation as Gabriel’s moans turned to sweet melody, his gasps were high pitched, his growls were beautiful. The delicious harmony made Sam want to go in deeper, the perfect friction making him grip onto the slippery slide of sweat on their skin until they both went over the edge.

Sam gasped as an electric wave assaulted him. He came so hard. He fell back onto the bed, against Gabriel, his head swimming, colours flashing behind his eyelids and then sweet, blessed relief washed over him.

Sam’s last stroke made Gabriel’s limp body jolt helplessly as he came too, their breathing heavy and raspy as they gasped for air.

Gabriel chuckled, catching his breath. “Well… _wow_ ,”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, gulping in a lungful of air. “ _Wow,_ ”

“Daddy’s worked hard to please momma,” Gabriel’s smile was lascivious. “You’ve got your work cut out for you Sammy-boy,”

Sam laid his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, his large hand spanning over Gabriel’s stomach. “Anything… _anything._ I’ll give you everything,”

“You hear that, my little melody,” Gabriel said, holding his hand over Sam’s, tears threatening to fall because he was so happy. “We’re both gonna love you _so much_ ,”

They lay there, basking in their post orgasm, thinking about their future. They’d have to get a bigger house that was for sure and think about their jobs. How was Gabriel going to work when he was too pregnant? But right now, all Sam wanted to do was stay exactly where he was, taking in his beautiful mates’ sweet scent, and wish he could hear his baby’s heartbeat. It was too early, but it was going to happen soon.

Tomorrow they were going to go to Michael for their first scan. But Sam could not wait until his little baby was in his arms.

“So,” Gabriel said, yawning widely. “What time is it, oh husband of mine.”

Sam wrinkled his nose; he looked up at the clock and grimaced. It was just past eight in the morning. They had woken up way too early.

“It is too early for us to be up,” he groaned.

Gabriel nodded, falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes. Sam smiled, leaning back onto Gabriel’s stomach, not wanting to go too far away from his husband, or the sweet little baby growing inside.

He was going to be a father!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey all who skipped._
> 
>  
> 
> Sam and Gabriel wake up the morning after their wedding, but they had been too drunk last night to consummate.  
> Michael (Gabriel's brother, who is a doctor) calls and Sam finds out Gabriel is pregnant because Michael is calling to change the date for their scan to "tomorrow".
> 
> Gabriel is worried, but Sam is more than happy they are going to have a child.  
> They get it on.  
> (and end scene!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to state, the weekends will be spent on me writing on my Disney AU's, so next update will be on Monday!

Castiel held a tight grip on his pillow, grimacing that he was shaking, his grip faltering as he pressed the pillow close to his face, breathing in the familiar scent of cherries and ink. The sheets were damp, covering his tentacles.

_Damn horror movie…_

He had only resorted to this because he didn’t want his mate to know he was this scared. He would have stated his concerns, but he knew Dean needed some time off. The Winchester’s had been running on empty for the past few weeks with Gabriel and Sam’s wedding. And the best way to do that was to sit curled together on the couch watching whatever was coming on late night television. And apparently a scary movie was the first thing that caught Dean’s attention.

He had already dropped his parents off at the house, and though they had said Castiel was more than welcome to stay over, he _really_ didn’t want to intrude on family time. However, Dean had other thoughts and had all but followed him to his home, where they spent the rest of the night watching the scary movie – well, Castiel spent most of the time hiding behind his tentacles at every jump and scare while his mate protected him from the frightening monsters. Computer graphics and movie telling had come a long way!

He wasn’t exactly _scared_ , but there was something frightening about the movie. Or maybe it was the feeling of being close to his mate. Of curling his tentacles around Dean and sinking into his skin that made him _want_ to be scared of everything. Because every time he gasped or jumped in fright, Dean would lean in a little closer, wrap his arms tighter around him, and press his lips to his forehead.

Castiel had fallen asleep, and Dean had lifted him up, left him in his bed, and was cleaning up his mess they had created in his living room. With Gabriel and Sam on their honeymoon, the house was completely empty.

His gaze ran over the darkness of his bedroom, and to the clock that flashed just after 2am in their red splendour. Seeing that there was no other way to get over his fears – because he was not going back to sleep, not alone anyway – he took in a deep breath and got up out of bed.

Slithering down the long hallway, he saw the television was still on, showing some kind of infomercial about fur cleansers. He saw two familiar tufts of wolf ears over the top of the sofa and smirked.

It was too late for him to stop now. He quietly made his way around the sofa, seeing his mate sleeping, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He sat on the space next to him, breathing slowly as not to rouse him. Reaching out for him, he wrapped his tentacles around the wolf, and slowly moved him until he settled onto his lap. Wrapping a few more tentacles around him, he reached for the blanket he kept draped over the sofa – especially in these winter nights, marine shifters did _not_ like the cold – he placed it over his mate, using his tentacles to tuck him in.

Running his fingers through Dean’s soft hair, he sighed.

He couldn’t believe it had been almost a year since he had met his beautiful mate, got to be with him, to love him and cherish him, to be able to hold him like this. He remembered the first time he had met Dean, all those years ago.

 

The weather had been freezing, the Christmas month was close approaching, and Castiel’s shivering tentacles were stuffed in dark jeans and loafers. He tightened his grip around his beige trench coat, wrapping it tighter around his cold body. Throwing his hood over his head, he sat down on the bus stop benches.

Gabriel was supposed to drop him off this morning, but he had had an early class, and had left abysmally early that morning, leaving a note to say sorry, and a batch of freshly made pancakes on the table.

Castiel had tucked into the breakfast, and set off to walk down the long, and freezing, path leading to the private school. Getting to the gates, he noticed he was early. This wasn’t all that surprising, considering he had pretty much power walked to get ahead of the other students that usually took over the streets around about this time. But that had repercussions, mostly on his currently aching, and shivering tentacles.

He could not, and would not, take them out. They were bandaged up and hidden, shoved in those god awful torturous contraptions called shoes. But at least no one was looking at him oddly. He leaned back on the bench and took in a few calming breaths.

That was why he had felt it before he had heard it.

His heart pounded in his chest, body shivering – and not because of the cold – and his nose tickled with a wondrous scent. Like cherries and something else, something… _oh._ It was alluring, delicious and he desperately wanted to find it, to hold it in his hands and just breathe the scent in until it was all that was left in him.

_Mate…_

Looking up, he saw a tall wolf standing at the entrance of the school, he was talking to a dark skinned bear shifter, but Castiel couldn’t take his gaze away from the wolf. He was…beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. His perfect forest green eyes were bright, his pretty pale skin looked so smooth, and those lips. He had dark spiky blonde hair and two tufted wolf ears peeking from under his beanie. A similar furred tail swaying behind him. 

_...wow…_

Castiel's body reacted without him knowing, looking down, he saw the bottom half of his jeans had turned an inky black. Thankful his jeans was already black; he stood up and rushed away.

 

He was brought back to the present as Dean moved, turning to his side and looking up at his mate, those beautiful green eyes were just as lustrous as they had been when he had first seen them all those years ago. Except now they were filled with so much love.

“Cas?” Dean sounded more alert. “What’s the matter?”

“I―well,” Castiel looked around in the dimly lit room, sighing at his own stupidity. “I didn’t want to be alone,”

“You got scared didn’t you?” Cas pouted at the humour in Dean’s voice. The wolf nuzzled his nose into Castiel’s waist, pressing his lips to the tentacle curled around his shoulder. “We didn’t _have_ to watch it,”

“But you wanted to—” Castiel rolled his eyes, hiding a moan that wanted to escape his lips, as Dean’s tongue pressed into a sucker. “Dean, stop,”

Oh this was turning into something he had lost all control over. Not that he had any control in the first place. Dean’s teasing smirk took his breath away.

“It’s alright, I know you can’t get enough of me,” he teased, laughing as Castiel thwacked him across his chest.

“That’s not…well, it’s not _the only_ reason,” The octopus shifter muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. “I can’t sleep without you,”

“Need your wolfie pillow, hmm?” Dean asked, leaning up and wrapping his arms up and around Castiel’s shoulders, bringing him lower, and pressing an upside down kiss to his lips.

“You’re my personal heater,” Castiel smirked, nipping at his top lip.

Dean smirked, turning and getting up from Castiel. He took hold of Castiel’s tentacles and tugging him closer, pulling until the octopus shifter fell back onto the sofa cushions. He reached for his mate then, his fingers running over the collar of Castiel’s pyjama top.

Castiel moaned at the feeling of Dean’s body against his, his tentacles wrapped around his mate, slipping in through his shirt and tasting the cool skin underneath. A gasp escaped his lips when Dean undid a few of the buttons on his top, shoving his shirt to the side and pressing his lips to his collarbone. Castiel's instincts were screaming at him, tentacles flailing and wrapping tighter around Dean’s welcomingly warm body as the wolf sucked and bit his flesh.

Dean was insatiable, but Castiel was wanting. His heart was racing at the husky growls coming out of Dean’s throat. He squirmed.

“Relax, babe,” Dean muttered, Castiel didn’t even function when the wolf slid his shirt off his shoulders. His clawed fingers followed the silk down Castiel’s arm, leaving a tantalising chill that caused goose bumps to appear on his skin. Dean pressed his mouth to the curve of his mates’ neck, fangs digging into the flesh, trailing across his throat.

Castiel’s heart jumped when he stopped, leaning back with a glint in his eyes and a satisfied smirk on his face. Looking down, Castiel noticed the hot red hickies stringing along his collarbone. His cheeks burst a bright pink, because he knew it would be impossible to hide those marks.

“Territorial,” Castiel rolled his eyes.

Dean clucked his tongue. “I had to wear long sleeve shirts all throughout summer because someone thought to leave sucker marks all over my skin,”

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, trying, and failing, to stay angry at the man. But Dean was right, he had, _unintentionally_ , spent a few nights with his mate, wrapping him in his tentacles, wanting to taste the salty sweat from his skin.

He hadn’t expected to leave any marks – no, that wasn’t true. He had seen how all those skimpy skirt wearing cat and dog shifters stared at him when they walked down the street together on their dates.

He was possessive, so what.

But it seemed Dean was _just_ as possessive as he. Why, Castiel had no clue. He had no intention of leaving someone as perfect as Dean. But, if Dean changed his mind – not that Castiel would ever let him – he had ample enough shifters who wanted him.

“I am a bit possessive,” He confessed, holding his hands to his face, hiding the blush that had no doubt spread all over him.

“Never said I didn’t like it,” Dean replied, reaching up and running his fingers through Castiel's hair. 

“I love you, Dean,” the octopus stated, finally, looking deep into his green eyes, seeing pure love in them.

Dean's hands moved down, fingers tracing along Castiel’s jaw, smirking when the octopus shifter leaned into his hand.

“I love you too,” he murmured, “so much,”

He paused, taking a deep breath before he continued his ministrations, by running his claws down to the smooth column of Castiel’s throat. Castiel licked his lips, trying not to tremble in anticipation.

“I can’t believe you’re mine,”

He sounded in awe, which confused the octopus shifter. “I can’t believe _you’re_ mine,”

Castiel moaned, biting his lip. The lust grew with each breath they drew in, their scents mingling perfectly. His tentacles wrapped around Dean, revelling in the weight of Dean’s body on him.

“You’re making me crazy.” Dean murmured, twirling his fingers through Castiel’s bed-headed hair and making the ends dance against his sensitive throat. “How are you real?” He suddenly paused, making the octopus shifter ache at his departure. “You’ve got to be a figment of my imagination,”

Castiel shook his head, taking in a few laboured breaths.

Dean smiled, making his decision quickly, as he usually did, and moved his face closer. He had to hide a chuckle that was bubbling up at Castiel’s utter innocent obedience as he looked up. Dean let his breath wash over Castiel for just a minute. Before he took his mate's mouth with his.

Castiel saw fireworks.

It didn’t matter how many times they had kissed, it always felt like the first time. He was always going to be caught off guard by the immediate heat that spread through his body.

Dean caressed him expertly with his lips and drank in the complete love Castiel was showering him with. Using that moment to delve into the octopus shifters mouth, his velvety tongue stroked Castiel’s in a sensuous calling. Castiel’s body softened, his lips and tongue became active, engaging in the barely controlled mating of their mouths. Passion sizzled through them, arousal growing and clamouring for release. Whisper soft, Dean licked his bottom lip and nibbled on the corner of his mouth.

Dean pulled away and looked down at his mate, eyes flashing a stark red.

“Really?” he said with a husky growl. “God you’re perfect,”

Looking down, Castiel sighed. Yup, he had inked… _again._ Castiel pushed him back, not wanting to start anything on the sofa. They already had a hard time getting their bedroom upholstery cleaned, but the sofa would be a lot harder.

Dean chuckled, laying his head on his mates’ chest, tapping his lips against his flesh. His mind was working, but his heartbeat was steady.

“November,” Dean said suddenly, “That was when I first met you,”

Castiel smiled, burying his fingers in Dean’s hair, stroking and running through those soft locks and the equally soft ears. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“Was that why you picked that month for our wedding?” Dean asked, purring at his mates’ ministrations, tail swaying back and forth lazily.

“A lot of things happened in November,” Castiel stated, tweaking his flattened ears softly. “You confessed to me in November,”

Dean chuckled. “You didn’t bother reading the letter,”

“Well you can’t blame me,” Castiel rolled his eyes, thwacking him lightly on his head, making the wolf grunt in response. “The great Dean Winchester with the freak octopus Castiel Novak,”

Dean stilled and looked up. His eyes had turned red, and Castiel felt his heart falter, _god_ that shouldn’t be so hot.

“Don’t belittle yourself,” He growled, reaching up. Castiel took his hand, twining their fingers together and nodded.

Dean lay his head back down against Castiel’s stomach, smiling as those tentacles slithered over him, suckers tugging at his flesh. It was like a mini massage, like those magic finger beds. And Dean slowly felt himself falling into a restful state.

Now all that was missing was the sound of a little baby’s heartbeat by his ear.

“What would you want to name our kid?” Dean asked. He knew he had caught his mate completely off guard, Castiel’s limbs stilled. But after a few moments, he continued running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I liked the name Grace,” he murmured, and Dean spied a tentacle wrapping around Castiel’s stomach. “But Gabriel taken that for his own baby,”

“Wait.” Dean pulled out of his mates embrace. “Gabriel’s pregnant?”

Ah crap. He hadn’t meant to spill that information. Flustered, he held his hands to Dean’s lips, silencing him. “Yes, but…it’s a secret. I don’t even know if Gabriel’s told Sam yet,”

Dean nodded, taking hold of his mates’ hands and lowering them from his mouth. His smile was an infectious. “Sammy’s gonna be a dad! _We’re_ gonna be uncles!”

Castiel nodded. “It’s a _secret,_ Dean,”

“Right, secret…” Dean’s smile widened, and he lay his head back on his mates lap, arms reaching up to wrap around Castiel’s waist. “So I guess Grace is out,”

A few moments of silence passed, and Castiel had honestly thought Dean had fallen asleep. His breathing had slowed, and his arms had lost their tight grip around his waist.

“I like the name Hannah,” he said quietly, almost breathily.

Castiel shivered, surprised at Dean’s choice. Hannah was a nice name, except…

“My mothers’ name was Hannah,”

Dean’s grip suddenly returned to Castiel’s waist, dragging him down until he was eye level with his dark gaze.

“We are _not_ naming our child after that bitch,” he growled, claws retracting.

Castiel nodded, pressing his mouth to Dean’s shoulder, just breathing in his scent. He knew his heart was beating madly at the memory of his mother. But taking in Dean’s scent helped him ward off any panic attacks.

"What about your mum's name?”

“Mary?” Dean asked, hands trailing up to his head, holding him close. Castiel nodded. “Mom will be happy,”

They had a long time to consider baby names. They had to get married first. But he was glad for it. Glad that Dean was just as excited about having kids like he was.

He sucked in his mates scent and let the night fall around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry to anyone named Hannah! I meant no offence!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Question to my gorgeous readers.  
> Baby names...any ideas?
> 
>  
> 
> _Reminder, I won't be updating until Monday!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time again~!
> 
> **Warning!**  
>  Morning sickness...I know some people are a little 'ew' about that, oh..and lots and lots and lots of cake.  
> That is all...

It had been a few days since Dean had gotten a frantically enthusiastic phone call from Sam and Gabriel, screaming that they were pregnant and going to have a healthy baby – it was still way too early to say anything more. But Gabriel was definitely pregnant.

Three whole weeks had passed.

Though Castiel was immensely happy for his older brother, after all Gabriel was pregnant, he and Sam were going to be fathers, _he and Dean_ were going to be uncles to a beautiful baby niece or nephew. He couldn’t help but place a wayward tentacle on his own stomach, wishing the months would go by quickly so he too could bask in the greatness of being pregnant. Of receiving the fierce love and joy he saw in Gabriel’s eyes every day.

Though, yes, there had been many times where the idea of pregnancy had made him blanch – what with Gabriel throwing up at the same time of the day, on the dot, every day, _and_ this would happen for at least the next two to three months. Oh, and there was that whole…cravings thing… He wouldn’t be able to look at a carrot stick the same without thinking of the god awful things Gabriel had put on them before eating it with a delighted grin.

Ick.

But…but, he didn’t have to remind himself of the happiness that came with being pregnant, of knowing there was a little person growing inside you. Something you and your mate created. And Castiel was currently eager to get on that baby train and ride it to the last stop.

However, they had a wedding to plan first. And though November was five months away, it was still not as far away as his baby-crazed brain was telling him it was.

It had been almost a month since Sam and Gabriel’s wedding, and though they had wanted that lovely glow between the two to stay warm and healthy, Gabriel had all but shoved Castiel into the car that morning, telling him that they were going to pick Dean up and get something done for their wedding.

Choosing the perfect cake.

The bakery was lovely, and the scent of sugar permeated every single thing in the store. There was a slight mist of flour and heat everywhere, and though in the beginning Castiel was excited, right now, as he pushed what seemed to be the tenth slice of cake, away from him. He couldn’t help but want to go home.

“I don’t think I can even look at another cake,” he murmured, holding a hand to his stomach as it protested at the sugar intake. He looked down to the table that was slowly filling with empty plates, however there were a few slices of sweetness that were still sitting, looking beautiful and deliciously tempting. Though Castiel didn’t think his stomach could bear any more.

“Pass it here,” Dean shrugged, taking the half eaten cake from him and digging his small three twined fork into the soft and gooey chocolate and cherry concoction. Taking a taste, his eyes lit up. “I like this one, what is it?”

Gabriel, who had taken to leaning back on his chair, hand on his – slightly pudged up now that it had been almost six weeks – stomach, a fork in his hand as he took another bite of yet another cake slice – where he put it, Castiel would never know. But his sweet tooth was not new – and peered at Dean's cake.

“Black forest,” he stated, patting his stomach absentmindedly. "Cherries and all sorts of berries, good taste,"

Gabriel didn’t look pregnant, but there was definitely a stretch in the stomach area of his shirt, and a slight glow in his skin, something that radiated out of him that showed that not only was he expecting, but he was ferocious too. Ready to fight tooth and nail for anyone or anything that came to harm him or his baby. The cuteness with the scary, it was an odd look, that was for sure.

He wondered what _he’d_ look like, when he was round with a baby. Would it _be_ a baby? Or did…did octopuses have eggs? No, nature dictated it was a baby, but…what if it was a pup? Or maybe it’d be a hatchling?

God, he was confusing himself. He really needed to do some research on this. That was for sure.

Maybe Michael, his doctor of a brother, could help him out. He  _must_ have seen some information on octopus shifters, or at least have some kind of clue about it. He settled that, he'd go see Michael as soon as he was able.

But right now, he needed to change the subject. The sugar was messing with his head. He had completely passed the sugar rush stage, and now he just wanted to curl up – preferably with his mate – and lay the rest of the day to waste.

“Where’s Sam?”

Gabriel’s smile drooped a little, but his eyes were still shining. “He had a class,”

“And he let you out alone?” The octopus shifter found that odd. When the two had returned from their honeymoon, Sam hadn’t let Gabriel out of his sights, or his grasp. In fact this was probably the first time Castiel had seen the merman without his other half.

“I’m not alone,” Gabriel said with a bright smile. “I have my baby brother and a big, scary alpha looking out for me and my little melody,”

“Yup,” Dean nodded, swallowing the last of the black forest cake. “Sam told me to protect Gabriel with my life, or he’d bite my head off,” – he held a hand to his chest, a smirk on his lips – “I’m so proud of him.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Gabriel smirked, he called the bakery assistant over.

A pretty rabbit shifter bounced over to them, holding a small clipboard in her hands. She leaned closer to the merman as he spoke to her in a hushed tone.

Castiel tilted his head to one side in confusion, but Gabriel just held his hand up and shushed him. Turning back to the assistant with a bright smile. Castiel was slightly worried now. But he let it go, after all, this was a pregnant merman, they were usually quite a package to deal with. Very protective and short tempered. But Gabriel was always coy, and mischievous.

Hopefully he was just getting a cake to go.

“…and a black forest tier too,” he continued, holding out his bank card and handing it to the assistant.

The rabbit shifter nodded and scurried off to the other side of the store, a gleeful look on her face as she disappeared behind the counter. Castiel’s tentacle curled around Dean’s leg, not liking where this was going.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. “Take it as a wedding present,” he said nonchalantly, digging into the last slice of cake on the table.

Castiel’s eyes widened. “You bought the _wedding cake?”_

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively once again. "A merman always knows..." he said cryptically.

But before Castiel had a chance to pretty much yell at him about how he didn’t have to do something like that, Gabriel’s face paled. He held a hand to his mouth and frantically looked around the bakery. Castiel took hold of his arm, he could guess what was happening to his brother, and looked around for the nearest bathroom.

Dean was up like a shot, he took hold of Gabriel, manhandling the merman up, seeing his legs had turned to his slick tail. He held the peaking merman in his arms and meandered through the tables until they found a bathroom at the back of the store.

Castiel followed, apologising to the shop owners and staff as Dean pushed the door open to the back of the store and pretty much barraged through the kitchens and the staff rooms. He placed Gabriel down onto the tiled floors of the cubicles, helping him to the nearest toilet.

Gabriel silently thanked him, before throwing up in the bowl.

Castiel held a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, rubbing it up and down, trying to soothe his pregnant brother during his ‘morning sickness’. After Gabriel was done, he got a few paper towels, wet them and slowly dabbed them on his older brothers’ face, hoping the cool water would help soothe his heated and sweaty skin.

Gabriel’s hand reached for his stomach, smiling as he shed his scales back to his legs. Thankfully he had taken to wearing shorts that day, so it wasn’t all that bad to go from two legs holes to one and then back to two. Castiel wore skirts, why couldn’t he?

The octopus shifter in question helped Gabriel up, he pushed the cubicle door open and led him to the sinks, getting a few more paper towels to dab cold water on his face once again. Gabriel pushed him away, telling him he was fine. He turned to the large alpha wolf who was standing nearest to the door, arms crossed over his chest and looking out to the entrance with red eyes.

Alphas’ and their pack dynamics…

“Thanks Dean,” he said, holding a hand up to Dean’s shoulder.

Dean nodded. “Don’t tell anyone, and we’re even, _capiche_?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, getting a few more paper towels to dry his face. He was used to this feeling, it had been happening at the same time every day for the past three and a half weeks.

He was six weeks pregnant, but there was still no sound of a heartbeat. He had gone to Michael, and apparently it was normal. He’d be able to hear his baby’s heart soon. And if Michael wasn’t worried, then neither was he. After all, Michael's mate Adam was just getting to his final month of being pregnant now – mermaid gestation was nine months, and Adam was as big as a balloon, but still so bright and chipper – and he seemed perfectly fine. So Gabriel trusted Michael, he would know.

He knew Sam was patiently waiting to hear the heartbeat too, what with the way he’d lean his head on Gabriel’s stomach, ear pressed to his skin. And Gabriel really wished his little melody would finally sing its’ beautiful thudding sound soon. He couldn't wait to see Sam's face when he heard that little heart beat.

Castiel slinked up to Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s bicep and leaning into him. The wolf let a small smile stretch across his lips as he looked down.

“My hero,” he murmured, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

They had one thing ticked off their wedding list. Everything seemed to be going smooth sailing from here. Five months really wasn't a lot of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just really wanted Dean to be protective over his brother-in-law.  
> And hey, we're finally getting somewhere with the wedding~!
> 
> _Personally, I love black forest cake, so hush (I will fight you!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!**  
>  Not really a warning, but...Sam is having nightmares (which, after research, I found is normal for fathers to have).  
> And there is a bit of a time jump in the fic too.

Sam woke up with a start, images of his nightmare still fresh in his mind. He remembered his home, the sounds of a baby crying, and as he went through his home to try to find the sound, he reached a nursery. It was a beautiful pink and lilac in colour, his attention was caught to a cot on one side of the room, under the window.

His mate stood next to the crib, looking absolutely breath taking in the moonlight. He was facing away from Sam, holding something in his arms.

…a baby…who was crying…

Something warm erupted inside him, making him smile at the beautiful sight. Gabriel was swaying back and forth, trying to shush the small baby in his arms, singing a sweet melody to it. Sam made his way over to him, wanting to see the baby too. But as soon as he got close to his mate and their child, he felt agony slicing through his head, filling fire in his veins as pain like razors clawed at his insides.

_“Who are you?”_

He heard Gabriel’s voice, his eyes turning alpha gold, teeth razor sharp and body poised to fight him.

…Who are you…?

…what? Me? I’m Sam, Sam Novak. _I’m_ _your Sam!_

“Baby, you okay?” He heard Gabriel’s voice, and he latched onto the sound. Strong arms wrapped around him, supporting him while his thoughts returned to that dream. Gentle fingers brushing through his hair, until the nightmare faded to a dull buzz in the back of his mind.

Whatever that was…he really didn’t want to know. So he focused on his mate, he focused on the scent of his merman. He clutched on Gabriel’s shirt, wrapping his arms around his mate’s stomach, pressing his head into him. Gabriel was the most precious thing in the world to him.

Gabriel lay on his back, taking Sam with him; he pulled the warm comforters over them both. Sam didn’t move, whimpering under his breath as he lay on his mate.

He didn’t want to leave Gabriel’s side… _ever._

“Did you have a nightmare, sweetheart?” Gabriel asked, fingers running soothingly through his hair, scratching at the base of his ears.

Sam nodded.

“Well, I’m right here for you,” Gabriel whispered in that hushed tone, “do you want to talk about it?”

Sam shook his head. He did _not_ want to remember something like that, ever again. Gabriel just continued his movements, hands stroking soothingly. He was humming something low in his voice, and Sam just lay there, going with the ebb and flow until he felt his body falling back to sleep.

_…thu-thud…_

His ears pricked up.

_…thu-thud…_

He gazed up at Gabriel, seeing the merman had his eyes closed, but he was still soothing him, his voice still humming prettily. He pressed his ear against Gabriel’s slightly pudgy stomach.

_…thu-thud…_

_…thu-thud…_

_…thu-thud…_

It was loud, and strong, and steady. The sound was fascinating as he listened to it. One beat, then the next, then the next. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, a gasp whispering over his lips. Warmth spread all over him, sinking down into his very cells. With the darkness of his dreams came the beautiful, _beautiful_ sound,

_…thu-thud…_

“G-Gabriel,” he tried through silent sobs. But he didn’t move, he never wanted to move. Wrapped up in his mates arms, ear pressed against his mate’s stomach, listening to _their child!_

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, but his eyes were shining with mirth. “You can hear the baby?”

Sam nodded. He wanted to scream for joy, he wanted to dance, and run around and show just how happy he was. But his thought process was scrambled. He swallowed, hard, thrill still thrumming through his spine.

Baby…baby… _their baby…_

_…thu-thud…_

It was absolutely breath taking. Looking up, he saw Gabriel’s pretty eyes, such wondrous golden orbs, drowning in the black. Gabriel captured his hand, pressing it to his lips. A shiver ran through Sam’s body, he placed his hand in the centre of Gabriel’s chest, over the steady beating of his heart.

Gabriel leaned down, grazing their lips together. Sam whimpered in the back of his throat, imprinting this moment in his memory forever. The sound of his child, _their child,_ at his ear, and the feel of his mates’ heartbeat in his skin. He lifted his lips, begging for more of the kiss. The moment their lips touched, Sam was lost. Lost in the sweet sensation of his mate, of their child, of their love for one another. He growled in approval, wanting to move closer. But Gabriel broke their kiss, leaning back on the bed, still tired after a long day.

Sam could understand. He laid his head on his mates’ stomach, listening to his baby’s heart beating so strongly, and he could not wait until his baby was in his arms.

 

 

~~

 

 

July.

One more month had passed, and Castiel had been a busy bee. At the moment, he was on holiday from his job as a teacher, but with the help of Gabriel – whose bump was a lot more noticeable within the ten weeks he was pregnant, however the baby was still insurmountably a small bean shaped thing with small limbs and what may have been a mer-tail, or a wolf tail, they weren’t sure just yet. But that didn’t stop Sam showing the scan to pretty much everyone he talked to – Castiel had set to getting the wedding underway. The only had four months left!

Dean had gone back to work, and was rarely available for day time appointments. However, Charlie had made it her duty to help Castiel with his wedding. She, alongside Adam Novak, Michael’s heavily pregnant husband, had already done the same with Gabriel and Sam’s wedding, and it had been spectacular.

Right now, the four of them were in the tuxedo and bridal salon, and Castiel was about to lose his damned mind. He stood on the pedestal, a scowl on his face as he listed – in excruciating detail – what they could have done instead of what they were doing now.

“We could have gone to the city courts, the park, _Mount freaking Everest,_ and it would have been easier than this wedding.” He growled, wincing as the seamstress accidentally prodded him with the needle. “This is like a three ring circus!”

He had opted to wearing a tuxedo top with a thin skirt that billowed out underneath. Dean had been adamant that he not wear pants or trousers to their wedding. He should be relaxed, and that meant skirts.

But that also meant the seamstress was poking and prodding him with needles and pins and he swore one of his tentacles had swollen in pain.

“Hawaii would be a nice place for a honeymoon,” Gabriel said, sitting on the comfortable looking chairs opposite, hand on his stomach. “You and your Dean, stretched out on a beach, taking in the waves?”

Castiel rolled his eyes as the seamstress tutted, forcing him to raise his arm. “Dean doesn’t like flying,”

Gabriel scoffed. “Join the mile high club, he won’t notice,”

“Gabriel!” He yelled, his cheeks bursting a bright pink. He glared down at the seamstress who had accidentally prodded him in his suckers, it _hurt!_ “Honestly, I don’t care where we go. I just want to be married to him already,”

“Ah, young love, so innocent,” Charlie clasped her hands together, beaming up at him from his seat opposite him, next to Gabriel, handing him a bag of carrots.

“So corruptible,” Gabriel added.

“How are you doing, anyway?” Castiel asked, ignoring his brother. “Ow!”

“Don’t squirm, and you won’t get poked,” Adam said as-a-matter-of-factly, peering up from the newspaper before him, sitting on the chair next to Charlie. He was leaning back on the chair, a cushion on his back, stomach looking ready to burst.

“Shut up.” But Castiel was quiet for a moment while the seamstress pinned the sides of his tuxedo jacket.

“I’m okay,” Gabriel replied, pressing a hand to his chest. “My little melody is singing sweetly.”

“Wait until your feet swell,” Adam said with a smirk, having already gone through the trials of pregnancy with his mate. At least Michael was a doctor. But he had been so alert about every little thing that happened to Adam.

It was sweet.

…but after the fourth month, it got annoying.

“I can’t believe it,” Castiel gushed, his hand unconsciously running over his own stomach, only for the seamstress to tut again and force his arm back up. “Your little babies will grace the world soon!”

“Not soon enough,” Adam groaned, pressing a hand to his huge stomach. He was glowing, a smile on his face, but it was almost reaching his fortieth week, and he just wanted the baby out.

“I can’t wait to hold little Matthew in my arms,” Castiel murmured excitedly.

Adam nodded, looking down to his bump, pressing his hands around it. Little Matthew Novak…

“Soon, Castiel,” he said with a bright smile. “You’ll hold your own baby very soon,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Novak. He'll grace the fic soon.  
> ...I wonder what kind of shifter he is? Merman or a Lotan?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Castiel is just getting a little...baby fever~....

_“Your baby and you…”_

The magazine boasted a beautiful picture of a cat shifter holding onto a chubby little catkin baby in a cute little designer onesie. They looked so happy on the cover, perfectly domestic.

Castiel let out a sigh. He placed the magazine down on the low tables, his stomach churning with anticipation. Looking up and around the hospital waiting room, he let out another more tired sounding sigh. He had taken the time today, away from the madness of Gabriel and Charlie who were both adamant he get his bachelor party sorted soon.

There were only four months left to the wedding, and Castiel was due back to school in the next few months. After having graduated that spring, he had gotten offers from all of the schools he had applied to. They all wanted a teacher, and having a shifter as rare as he was – especially when Castiel explained his case – he had found Jody Mills, a principal of the local private schools. She was a pretty feline shifter, he wasn’t sure what breed just yet, and though in the start they had their differences – after all, a cat and a fish? –, he had showed his experiences and his education, almost pleading his case, and Jody had caved. Quite easily in fact. It was as if she wanted him in the school, regardless of what he was.

With his job sorted, now he could rest easy. Or so he thought.

After a few more meetings and wedding planning with both the heavily pregnant Adam, and the slightly pregnant Gabriel, Castiel really was feeling the baby fever. And it wasn’t helping him any that Adam was glowing, ready for the baby's arrival.

He was at the hospital because he still had no clue how it would work for him. Sure he understood the sex part, but …would he be able to carry? If male wolves couldn’t carry, who was to say male octopus shifters could?

He needed to speak to a professional.

He needed to speak to Michael.

“Mr. Novak?” An attendant said from the side of the large open area.

Looking up at his name, he saw a long eared shifter motion him over. Getting up, he followed her to one of the empty rooms.

“Dr. Novak will be with you shortly,” she said, ushering him into the large office. It wasn’t like a normal office, it was more like a consulting room, but there was a bed on one side, for patients. However there was a large oak table with a laptop, and a wall behind it, filled to the brim with books. Castiel nodded to the shifter, finding a seat and sitting down on it.

He was just here to get a few questions answered. That was all. He just hoped Michael would be able to help him. Looking around, he saw the familiarity of his brother within the extensively medical norm of the doctors’ office. He spied a photo frame sitting facing away from him and he knew that must have been a picture of his mate, Adam.

The door behind him opened, and Castiel turned around to the Lotan shifter. Michael had grown weary; his skin was sallow, teeth sharp, and eyes yellowing under the pressure, but he looked happy. He was going to be a father any day now!

“Castiel,” He seemed surprised to see his youngest brother at the patient seat. Shaking his head, he pushed the door close behind him and gave his brother a once over. “I see you’re not…”

Castiel looked down to the flowing black skirt he had opted to wear for the day. And then he remembered, the last time he had been with Michael, when they had been younger; he still wore those god awful jeans and loafer shoes.

Dean really did do a number on him…

“Ah, yeah.” He said, straightening his skirt and fidgeting with his fingers on his lap.

"It's a good look," he stated. "You look more relaxed,"

Castiel's cheeks tinged a little pink, but he nodded.

“What brings you here?” Michael asked, settling in his seat by the oak desk, Castiel spied him taking a glance at the photo frame and let out a small smile. Before it fell and he turned to the professional doctor Castiel knew him to be. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes…well,” Castiel wrung his fingers in his lap, wondering how to start this. He didn’t know if Michael was able to help him figure out about octopus shifters. But he must have read or heard something about his kind. Or at least know someone who would be able to help him. Castiel _needed_ to know! If he wasn’t able to get pregnant…well, he didn’t know what he was going to do.

“I need some answers,” he said after a small bout of silence.

Michael leaned onto the table, holding his hands flat to the desk and nodded. “I’m here to help as I can, tell me what’s wrong,”

Well, that was easier said than done. He wasn’t sure how to ask, nerves started to get to him. It was one thing to be unaware of the chance of having kids, but it was another of knowing – and then a completely other thing to know if you _couldn’t._ “Have you ever…do you know?”

Michael cleared his throat. “Castiel,”

“How do octopus shifters…” he blurted, but then paused. His tentacles squirmed under his skirt and he tried to get his breath steady. “Can _I_ get pregnant?”

Michael leaned back onto his chair, the creak of leather a welcoming sound in the silence that surrounded them.

What if he said it wasn’t possible?

But Michael gave him a once over. His eyes turned that frightening yellow colour, but Castiel knew he was using his shifter senses to figure him out. Lotan’s had certain properties about them which made them able to see all sorts of different things at once. They were also able to see from many different points of views. It was like they had more than one head.

Castiel sat perfectly still, knowing if there was anything wrong, Michael would tell him. The Lotan nodded, getting up from his seat and rounding the large desk. He crouched down in front of Castiel, taking a hold of his hand. It was an odd gesture; one Castiel hadn’t expected from the Michael he remembered when they were kids.

Adam was making him compassionate.

“I think,” he started, patting the back of Castiel’s hand. “It’s perfectly plausible for an _omega_ to get pregnant by their alpha mate,” The octopus shifter stared deep into his, now dark and no longer yellow, eyes, seeing the truth in them. There was something very captivating about his brother. It was easy to feel comfortable around him, but at the same time, he was frightening. “Castiel, you are thinking way too early about something that _will_ happen.”

But Castiel still had his doubts. “How do you know?”

“Call it Lotan intuition,” Michael patted the back of his hand, standing up. He then made his way to the massive bookshelf behind his desk and reached up to a shelf, after a few hums as he tried to find a book, he tapped against the spine of a thick, slightly aging book and pulled it out. “Mermaids aren’t the only ones with it, you know,”

He handed Castiel the book, smirking.

Looking down at the book, Castiel gasped. He ran his fingers through the embossed cover, touching the raised words that were pressed onto the book.

“I came across it about a week ago,” he said, sitting back on his chair. “Think of it as an early wedding present,”

Castiel held the book to his chest, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. He hastily wiped them away and nodded.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “…brother,”

Michael shook his head, waiving him away. “Come to me when you’re with child,”

Castiel nodded. He picked up his things, placing the book into his bag, and with another wave, he left Michael’s office.

He finally found it. A book about octopus shifters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is a lotan I hear you cry?  
> A lotan (or a Leviathan -- eh, eh, eh!) are like an underwater hydra (like the one Hercules defeated in the Disney movie). Except they are more ferocious, deadly, and protective. They can have either one, or five/six heads, and look like serpentine dragons.  
> [ Check amazing fantasy art of them here ](http://orig11.deviantart.net/13d4/f/2015/347/e/b/eb306923533beeb020bf5ce442b985cd-d9k2yms.jpg)


	10. Chapter 10

Dean slotted his key into the keyhole to his apartment. He paused for a brief second, listening to the faint sounds coming from the inside. It was silent, but there was definitely a familiar heartbeat thudding, quite quickly, inside.

Cas was home.

With a smile, he pushed the door open.

“Honey, I’m home!” He said, his voice travelling over the large rooms. He paused when he didn’t hear, or see, his mate anywhere.

Cautious, he walked in to his living room and saw Castiel sitting at the sofa, tentacles wrapped around his body, and his eyes were fixed on a book on the coffee table in front of him. He looked tired, and frightened, and it alerted Dean to his mates side.

“Cas, you okay?” He asked, making his way over to his mate.

As if just sensing Dean had entered, Castiel looked up and nodded. Knowing he wasn’t going to get anything more from his mate right now, not with those eyes looking so downcast and desperate. Dean instead peered at the book his mate was so fixated on. His eyes widened when he saw the cover.

“Is that-?” He asked, eyes trailing over the octopus tentacles on the cover of the book. Castiel nodded. “Have you read it?”

Castiel shook his head. “I’m afraid,”

Dean nodded. Toeing of his shoes and shrugging off his jacket, he took the seat next to his mate and held the book in his hands. He took a good look at it, just the cover, and saw the octopus tentacles seemed to be drawn on. The pages were slightly yellowing, and curled in at the edges. There were also a few ink stains and spots all over it too.

_Huh…_

“Wanna, maybe, read it together?” He asked, holding the book out for Castiel to take. The octopus didn't take the book, instead he leaned into his mate, a few tentacles instinctively wrapping around his body.

“Alright,” he murmured, leaning his head onto Dean’s shoulder, taking his support.

Dean understood why he was so vehement to reading the book. It was one thing to pretend everything was okay. But it was another to _know_ what you were. What was right, and what was wrong. And this was the only real literature about his species. What if what was written in it said that they were bad? What if it had things in it that proved Castiel was different, that he was a freak even in his own kind? What if after reading it, Castiel found there was something _wrong_ with him?

It was all so frightening.

So Dean took the initiative. Though he wanted to tell Cas that, no matter what, he was perfect. He knew Cas needed this. He needed to know he was good, that he was normal, that he wasn’t a freak, or whatever else that was stuck up in that brain of his. He opened the book turning the yellow pages and his eyes widened.

“It’s a diary,” he stated. Everything was written, by hand. And it looked like it wasn’t an octopus who wrote it.

Castiel’s eyes darted back and forth over the hand written text, and he held a hand to his lips. “It was written by an octopus shifter's mate,”

Dean nodded, skimming through the pages and reading them out loud. “Octopus shifter's come in all shapes and sizes,” he started, finding it a little difficult to read the missive, it had way too many loops in it. “They are dextrous and flexible, with sucker lined tentacles for legs,”

Castiel nodded, his tentacles wrapping around Dean’s waist and leg.

“They can use their suckers for all sorts of amazing and unique skills,” Dean continued, he reached for the closest tentacle and pressed his lips to a tentacle sucker.

“Not all octopus shifter's have the same skills,” he read, turning the page, there was a hand drawn picture of a woman’s face, and a few sketches of tentacles. “My mate’s skill was to mimic, she could camouflage herself and completely change her skin colour,”

Castiel gasped.

“Do you think that’s possible with you?” Dean asked, looking down to his mate. But Castiel shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t know…” he stated, looking back at the page, wanting to read more.

So Dean continued, feeling just how anxious his mate was to learn more. “Her complex eyes were able to see and hear minute signals and signs, it was as if she could predict what was about to happen,”

He felt Castiel’s tentacles tighten around his body, but he kept on reading. The writer had said that not all octopus shifter's had the same skills, and this seemed to be only about one female octopus. For all he knew, Castiel could have something else deep inside himself that was completely new and unique. But because of being rare and ridiculed, he hadn’t taken the time to learn and bring it out.

But being able to predict what was about to happen sounded like a pretty cool skill.

“When she was pregnant with our first child,” as Dean continued, he could hear the inaudible gasp come from his mate. “She and her brother, who was also a pregnant octopus, created a nest.”

“I can get pregnant.” Castiel gasped, and it was like a weight had been lifted from his back. He could get pregnant; he could have a child with his mate.

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s forehead, breathing in his happy scent. He was just as excited about the news as his mate was.

“I wanna read more about the nest,” Dean continued, turning the page to see another drawing of a bed, with what looked like a nest made out of pillows and sheets. It had a cover over it, like a mosquito net that was draped the entire nest. It looked comfortable, and was filled with all sorts of trinkets and things. And it had two pillows at the head of the bed.

He read through the needs and wants of an octopus mate, forcing everything to memory for after they were married and ready to have children. He was going to make sure his mate had everything he ever needed. Apparently, octopus shifter's were a lot like normal shifter's. However they needed to be have a body of water around them. For the moment, Dean lived in an apartment that was solely created for a wolf pack – he and his brother used to live together, before Sam got married. But when Castiel moved in after Christmas, Dean had tried his utmost to get the house more marine shifter ready.

However, the only body of water he could afford right now was a bathtub filled with warm water. Though Castiel was more than happy at the choice, and didn’t complain. Dean preferred his mate to have a nice pool where he could just be himself.

He needed to start thinking about get them a nice place somewhere, with a pool for Castiel and a large spaced den for him and his wolf needs.

“We had hatchlings,” Dean continued, “they were very small, with most of their body being their tentacles,”

_Oh,_ so it seemed Dean would get his dream of having his baby wrap its tentacles around his arm when he held them close. His smile radiated, and he couldn’t help it.

“Be careful of their tentacles.” The book stated in large block letters, with the words ‘very sensitive nervous system’ below it.

Ah…well, that made sense. Every time he kissed Castiel's tentacles, especially the suckers, his mate would shiver a little under him. It only made sense that, as the babies grow up, they would learn to work through the sensitivity.

“Hatchlings...” Dean said quietly, running his fingers over the perfectly neat drawing of the octopus mate holding onto a small bundle in her arms, her arms and tentacles wrapped protectively around it. He turned to Castiel, seeing him look at the same image, and he couldn’t help but imagine his Cas looking like that, all happy and healthy, holding their little baby hatchling in his arms.

Soon…

He pressed his lips to Castiel's, letting the familiar taste of his mate fill him up. He could feel the smile on his mates lips against his own and a sudden overwhelming heat flooded him.

...soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note_  
>  We will return to this book once Castiel gets pregnant (and we will learn more about nests, and babies, and other things that were skimmed over here).  
> But that won't be until the next part of the series. This is just the wedding, my darling poppets.


	11. Chapter 11

The church looked magnificent as Dean and Castiel both ventured in. It was similar to the one Sam and Gabriel were married in, however the aisle had been decorated with deep purples and royal blues, with champagne coloured ribbons and flowers. The colour theme was splashed about beautifully, taking over the whole church. The scent of similarly coloured flowers permeated the air, and the aisle had a simple white carpet going from one end to the other.

“As you can see,” the otter shifter, Dorothy, said. She pointed to the stain glass windows that depicted the scene of an angel at the top reaching down for a man. “The pewter has been designed to showcase the perfect angle for the sun, and since you’re having an afternoon wedding, I thought it was the best choice,”

The purples and champagne décor worked magnificently against the carefully placed lightings. There were huge monuments of flowers stood at the front of the church, arching over the altar. There was a gorgeously carved pewter at the end of the aisle, where the priest would be.

It looked magnificent.

Dorothy raised her arm up to point to one of the balcony boxes above them. “We will have the band there,” – she pointed to the pewter once again, – “and the steps by the pewter will be for the bridesmaids, groomsmen, best man and maid of honour,”

Castiel’s fingers tightened around Dean’s arm, he was completely speechless as they stood in the middle of the aisle. Everything was absolutely beautiful.

“I hope it’s to your liking,” she said, leading them through the pews.

“It’s gorgeous, Dot,” Dean answered, knowing Castiel would be unable to speak coherently. He honestly wasn’t all too bothered about what the church looked like, he just wanted to get married to Cas. And they could do that in the local roadhouse if Castiel wanted.

But the look on his mates face, he looked so astonished. It was everything Dean had ever dreamed of.

“This is where we are getting married,” Castiel murmured, his eyes shining excitedly.

Dean nodded. “I can’t believe it’s finally happening,”

Dorothy stood back, giving the two mates some time to themselves as they looked around the church. This was just a mock-up of what they could do in the church, but it was one of the better designing ideas she had had.

“Since you are having your reception in another area,” She said after a long moment, “I can assure you the décor will also be to your liking, we can go see a mock up if you like?”

The two nodded, completely immersed with the church and the decorations. The attendant had been sure this was what they would love. She had spoken to a wonderful fox shifter on the phone, and the fox seemed to be able to answer any questions she had had about the two.

She was sure they would love it. After all, she was the best in her line of work.

 

~~

 

Another month had passed.

August was a hot month that year. Castiel was finding it difficult to stay out of the cool water nowadays. And he still only had a few weeks until the school year started, and only a few months until their wedding.

After they had seen the church and the reception, he had been so eager to get the ball rolling. He was so excited.

Both he and Dean had pored over the diary, reading through everything that was in there; from the mating, the pregnancy and the birth of their hatchlings. The mate who wrote the book, he only ever stated his initials, G. F., and his octopus shifter mate, who was never named, but stated as ‘wife’ throughout the book. It seemed he too was a canine shifter, at least that’s what Dean came to the conclusion of, within the subtext. And it was more than great to see that the compatibility with a male canine shifter and a female (or in his case male) octopus shifter worked.

There hadn’t been much written about the wife’s brother in the book, another octopus shifter who was pregnant, however later on in the book, in regards to weaning and taking care of a hatchling, G.F. had stated countless of times about both male and female hatchlings, one that was his own, and another that wasn’t . It was safe to presume the other hatchling was the brothers.

Which was good news for them. Because that meant male octopus shifters were able to not only carry, but have a successful labour and healthy children.

Thinking about the labour had made Dean quake in Castiel’s tentacles, but Castiel knew he was going to be there for him. He just wished he could find this G.F. and speak to him directly of what was expected of an octopus shifter, and speak to the octopus shifter herself and finally have the answers he needed.

Castiel was now one more step closer to having everything he wanted from his life. He could barely remember the time before all of this – not that he wanted to. But he was finally, _finally_ able to be himself. And be happy with what he was.

Though the book had stated ‘special skills’ that octopus shifters had, it was never really explained just how that was possible. The wife was able to mimic, and G.F. had stated countless of entries where she had changed her body, or her shape itself to adapt to her surroundings. However, Castiel wasn’t sure he’d be able to do that.

“You won’t know until you try,” Dean’s voice came from the bathroom door.

Castiel looked up from the diary, his tentacles dipped in the cool bathwater, swaying a little as the water moved from the breeze coming from the open window.

Dean had a point.

“Why don’t we give it a try?” he continued, motioning Castiel out of the bath. He reached for a towel and held it up in front of him.

Castiel nodded. He stood up and slipped out of the bath, and into Dean’s waiting embrace. The wolf wrapped the towel around his waist, patting the corners at his hips and top most tentacles. He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his mates lips, feeling the octopus shifter melt into him.

“Alright, get ready and we’ll go,” He stated, wrapping the towel tighter around Castiel’s waist, and heading out of the bathroom.

Castiel stared in confusion. “Go? Go where?”

But Dean didn’t answer. Castiel shrugged his shoulders and got ready for wherever it was they were going to go.

Once he had secured a skirt and a shirt around his damp body, he tapped on eight flats and met Dean in the living room. His eyes widened when he saw the large basket sitting on the table, there was a sweet smelling scent coming from inside, and Castiel couldn’t help but sigh at the meaty scent.

Dean’s famous burgers.

“A picnic?” he asked.

Dean nodded, holding the basket at his elbow, and urging Castiel to take his other hand. The octopus shifter complied and settled to his mates’ side. They made their way out of the house and into Baby. Dean placed the picnic basket into the back of the car, helping Castiel into the passengers’ seat, before sitting in the drivers’ seat. Baby turned on with a growling purr, and they were soon making their way to the nearest reservation park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Dorothy is _that_ Dorothy.  
>  But who is G.F.? (I mean okay, so its obvious, but humour me)
> 
> Just to state, it might look like I'm zooming through this, its only because I kind of am.  
> I want to try and get this finished in the next few days, so that's something (not like its looking to go that way in the least, but...meh).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huuu...well.  
> Little bit of an update, I am going to go out of the country for a night, so I will probably update a shorter one later tonight, or I won't be updating until Wednesday night (or Thursday).  
> Depends on how the writing goes...

Dean sighed as he finished his day at the garage. Nodding to his coworkers, he threw the greasy rag onto the side and let out another loud sigh. Looking across the floor, he was surprised to see his younger brother making his way to the manager.

Oh, right…he was supposed to take Sam home today…

Sam had the slyest grin on his face, and Dean was sure he could see the glint in his eyes through his blue tinted aviator glasses. He knew what that smirk was about. Sam had been insistent that Dean have a bachelor party – especially after the debacle of his own bachelor party at the beginning of the year – and though Dean had been against it at the beginning, with all the unending work for both him and Sam over the last few months, who was he to put a brakes on a party?

All he wanted to do was go back to his apartment and spend time with the man he loved. He still had to pinch himself every once in a while to make sure the whole thing wasn’t a dream. Cas not being with him made his heart ache at his mates absence.

He hadn’t seen Cas since their farewell that morning, but it was as if a part of him was on vacation or something.

“Why don’t you go see him?” Sam’s voice was full of humour, as he came to stand next to him.

Dean glared at him, and that knowing look on his face. Rolling his eyes, he shrugged his jacket on.

“Seriously, go see him and get it out of your system,” Sam continued, “You haven’t seen him for so long,”

It was annoying when Sam knew what he was thinking. That merman of his was rubbing off on him.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy.” He brushed passed his brother, not wanting Sam to see the grin he had on his face.

Sam laughed out loud, drawing glances from the crew that was packing up for the night. “Come on Dean, I know what it’s like.” – he pointed to his wedding ring for emphasis – “Besides only Cas can get you smiling like that,” He laughed again when he saw Dean screw up his nose. “And I’m willing to bet it was Cas you were thinking about when I called earlier,”

“You called?” Dean asked, reaching for his phone. Huh, there was a missed call from Sam, from that afternoon. Alright, so he had indeed been thinking of Cas throughout the day, and maybe he had missed a few phone calls.

As they began to walk to the car, Dean turned to Sam. “How’d I end up with someone like Cas?”

Sam looked down to his watch, tapping the glass. “Right on time,” he said playfully. He saw Dean’s confused face and smirked. “Two months before the wedding, I’ve been waiting for cold feet to surface, you held on longer than I thought,”

Dean stopped, holding a hand to Sam’s shoulder. He faced his brother and said with complete confidence. “I love my mate, don’t get me wrong. I don’t doubt that I wanna marry him, and have kids with him. I love him more than anything.”

Sam nodded. He understood, he felt the same with Gabriel. And knowing he had gotten the chance to marry him, and have kids with him, was a dream come true.

Dean got into the car, Sam following and sat on the passengers’ side. They closed and locked the doors, and Dean started Baby, she purred and they made their way out of the garage.

A few moments of silence later, in which Dean had focused on driving, he finally broke it, by saying; “I keep wondering what I did to deserve such a beautiful, intelligent, strong and caring mate like Cas in my life,”

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think you did anything to deserve it,” he knew it sounded wrong as soon as he had said it, and when he saw the whites of Dean’s knuckles as the alpha wolf gripped the steering wheel, an annoyed look on his face, Sam continued quickly, “What I mean is…he loves you for who you are. That’s it. If you feel you have to do something to deserve his love, you can say it was because you were yourself. And that’s enough,”

Dean spent a moment to think about that for second, really contemplating what Sam was saying. Sure they were mates, and there was a biological and profound bond between him and Cas…but it was nice to know that they loved each other regardless of that.

“You really think so?” he asked.

Sam nodded emphatically. “Absolutely, you have no reason to question anything. All that matter is that you love each other,”

They reached Sam and Gabriel’s small house, parking outside, he could hear rambunctious sounds coming from inside the house and Sam smiled.

“Adam’s over,” he explained. “He’s helping Gabriel with the pregnancy,”

Dean nodded, his eyes widened. “Adam, he’s still pregnant?”

“Yeah, two weeks over,” Sam sighed, remembering the pain etched in Adam’s eyes, and the pure fear in Michael’s whenever they were together. Two weeks over was possible, but that baby just did not want to come out.

“Damn,” Dean muttered under his breath.

“So are you ready?” Sam asked excitedly.

Dean stifled the sigh that wanted to escape. He had been to too many bachelor parties over the years, and he had even organised a few. The constant themes of a bachelor party were the not so accurate telling of ‘war’ stories, booze and the ever popular stripper, or _strippers_. The number of strippers depended on who was organizing the party.

He felt neither the need, nor desire, to tell lies, get drunk and watch a strange woman get undressed as she danced to funky music. Another undesirable constant of the bachelor party was that someone always got so drunk, that someone else always ended up with a black eye.

Sensing Dean’s hesitation, Sam opened the door and said in a disappointed voice, “It’s okay if you don’t want to do it, Dean. The guys have got their plans for Cas tomorrow night. Maybe we could just take in a movie or something, or get a couple of guys together and play some poker. Whatever you want to do.”

Hearing the disappointment in his baby brothers’ voice, Dean said resignedly, “No Sammy, we’ll go through with it.”

Sam leaned in and said happily, “Good. The bachelor party is almost as important as the wedding. It’s a tradition, and you couldn’t miss it any more than you could miss the wedding. Besides, I’d hate to have to call everyone and cancel.”

Dean eyed his brother suspiciously. “How many people do you have coming to this?”

Sam shifted uncomfortably, leaning back and closing the door. He leaned in, instead, through the open window and smiled hesitatingly, “Well, let me put it this way. We were supposed to have it in the party room at Ellen’s, right?”

Dean narrowed his eyes and said warily, “Yes.”

Sam edged back a bit more, and said quickly, “Well, now we’re having it in the Base Club.”

He was about to jump away, wanting to get away from his brothers wrath, but the sound of the house door opened and Gabriel screaming for Sam and Dean, caused the two to alertness.

Behind them was Michael, holding Adam in his arms, his red tail slick, his body sweating and his eyes widened in pain, hands clutching his round stomach.

Shit…Adam’s water broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuun!!
> 
> Little Matthew Novak is on his way!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one, before we get back to the story.  
> Take this as tomorrow's update. Hopefully I should be back by Weds/Thurs!
> 
> **Warning**  
>  No graphic labour. But labour pains are stated.

Castiel had never witnessed anyone giving birth. He was the youngest in his family, and there had never been anyone who was pregnant around him. So he didn’t know what to expect.

He sat on the plastic chairs in the waiting room, just waiting. He had quickly made his way to the hospital as soon as Sam’s frantic text came to him, misspelled, which was surprising for the younger wolf. But he clearly made out the words ‘Adam’ ‘urgent’ and ‘hospital’.

He clenched his hands to his sides as he heard Adam screaming through the swinging doors of the labour room, tentacles shuddering under his skirts. Goodness, he wondered just how much it hurt if Adam was in so much pain.

He didn’t know how to soothe his brother in law, but Gabriel, as the godfather, seemed to be the rock at the moment. Michael had stood next to Adam, running his fingers through the merman's sweat matted hair, handing him ice chips to try to curb and soothe the seemingly never ending pain.

Castiel wished he could help, but there was nothing he could do. He wasn’t even allowed into the labour ward. It was all up to Adam now.

Dean sat next to him, steady and strong as they heard Adam’s voice. Sam was on the seats opposite,  face pale. 

“I wasn’t prepared!” Adam yelled, gripping at the sheets of the gurney, his slick tail was being tied down to the edge of the bed by a nurse, the red tail fin lying flat.

“You’ll be fine, just breathe.” Gabriel said calmly, he had to be the calm one in this situation.

“I _am_ breathing,” Adam yelled, clenching onto Michael’s collar, yanking him forcefully down to his angry face. “I blame you for this,”

Michael nodded, whispering soothing words into his mate’s ear, a little frightened as Adam finally let go of him. But his grip was still strong on his mates hand as another contraction ripped through the merman. Adam held back a scream, grip tightening and making Michael wince.

Castiel paced outside, grimacing as he heard another scream come from Adam’s lips, as another contraction hit soon after the first.

Thankfully it was moments later that the doctors and nurses of the labour ward rushed into the room to start the procedure. But Castiel still paced, Dean watching him slither back and forth.

The painful screaming didn’t deter him from wanting a child of his own, but he was still frightened at the thought. There were so many things that could go wrong. Looking up, he saw Dean, and he knew his mate would be there, be the strong and calm rock to him, the same was Michael was for Adam.

“Babe,” Dean reached out for Castiel as the octopus shifter passed him. “Everything will be fine,”

Castiel nodded, sitting down next to him, wrapping a few tentacles around his leg, he lay his head on Dean’s chest, hearing his heart beating steadily, and felt his eyes closing.

Everything was going to be fine.

 

Castiel felt himself being nudged awake by someone. Groggily, he opened his eyes and saw Dean gently waking him up. Castiel stretched with a yawn, but his attention suddenly snapped back as he remembered where he was.

“What happened?” He asked, “Is Adam okay?”

Dean nodded, peering up at the labour ward doors. There were no more screams, and no more frantic nurses rushing back and forth. “The procedure was successfully,”

Castiel felt as if his mind was out of his head as Gabriel walked out of the room. He quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

“Matthew Novak, healthy, happy little Lotan shifter, six pounds two ounces,” Gabriel said, he looked a little tired, “And he is as cute as an electric button, he shocked the nurse,”

He _shocked_ the _nurse?_

“Matthew Novak,” Castiel muttered to himself as he and Dean followed Gabriel towards the ward. His heart hammered in his chest. His _nephew!_

He saw Adam on the bed, Michael next to him, wrapped together under the thick sheets. Adam looked completely exhausted, and slightly pale. In his arms, nestled in a light blue blanket was the sweetest and most beautiful baby Lotan he had ever seen. Castiel could barely speak as he watched the others coo at the infant. He took a slow step towards Adam.

“Wanna hold him?” Adam asked.

_Did he ever!_

Castiel had never held a new born child before. He was suddenly worried he’d drop him, or do something stupid like fall over or hold him wrong. But he couldn’t help himself as Adam handed him the small bundle.

With careful hands, and quivering tentacles, he held the baby close. Little baby Matthew…the world suddenly brightened as he witnessed those pretty slightly yellow eyes, pale skin and a sprinkle of short brown hair, a small smile on his face.

Castiel couldn’t help but imagine his little baby in his arms, tentacles wrapped around him, small fingers gripping his larger one, Dean next to him, looking at their baby, full of love and happiness.

Matthew watched him, his eyes had the same intensity as Michael’s, and Castiel was mesmerised. But Matthew yawned, his eyes closing as he fell into a blissful sleep.

Welcome to the world Matthew Novak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Matty is here!  
> Castiel will most definitely get on the baby train after this! 
> 
> We'll probably meet the notorious G.F. in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making my way back, and I wrote this on my phone, on the train, while I was bored...so expect like a million mistakes.

Castiel’s tentacles squirmed at the familiar sound of Dean’s phone ringing. He buried his head into Dean’s chest, arms wrapped around his waist and tentacles tangled around his legs. He really didn’t want to get up right now. They were so warm and comfortable in the soft bed and duvet, smelling like one another.

He groaned as the ringing didn’t stop, he wanted to reach for it, to turn it off and return back into his dreams, but his fingers gripped Dean’s soft and spiky hair. His head was thrumming and he sighed at the better position he had found himself in.

He felt the warm and heavy weight on his shoulders leave as Dean stretched behind him, reaching for his ringing phone. He turned it on and held the phone to his ear, returning to his warm and comfortable position around his mate.

“Whaddya want Sammy,” he said sleepily, pressing his lips to Castiel’s palm, which had dragged over his jaw as he turned.

A goofy smile spread on Castiel’s lips as he sleepily snuggled into his mate, fingers tangling in the curls of Dean’s dark blonde hair. His sleepy face was scrunched up lightly at whatever Sam was saying.

Whatever it was, Sam sounded happy, ecstatic almost. “I’ve found him!”

Dean groaned, answering with a sleepy ‘hnn’, he was too tired to speak full sentences. It was way too early for either of them. And they were both exhausted from last nights’ activities. The had only gotten to sleep about an hour or so ago after getting completely exhausted – yet thoroughly satisfied.

A faint red burst on Castiel’s cheeks at the memory.

“Sammy, its three in the morning, what the hell are you doing up?” after a few moments, Dean continued. “And outside?” – he was more alert now, his body tensed under Castiel. “Son of a bitch? Is everything okay?”

Castiel heard Sam let out a breathy laugh. “Gabe was craving pickles, so I went to McDo—” – he paused, talking to someone else on his side, before returning to Dean — “Look, that’s not important, I’ve found _him_!”

“Him who?” Dean asked, sleepily. He could be grouchy in the mornings.

“G.F.” Sam replied.

Castiel stilled, peering up at his mate. The wolf’s ears had pricked up and his eyes widened with shock. They had spent the last few weeks trying to figure out just _who_ this G.F. was, but other than the few clues they had read in the diary, about him being a canine shifter, and being married to the octopus shifter, the fact that they were in the same city was just astounding. It all seemed too good to be true. But it was still almost impossible to find the man, and his illustrated wife even with all of those clues.

And now that they knew Mrs. G.F. could mimic and transform herself to look like any shifter, or any shape, it was twice as hard to decipher who or where they were.

“Seriously?” Dean asked incredulously. “How?”

Sam seemed smug as he spoke. “He’s a husband of a professor at my law school,”

Castiel’s eyes widened in shock. _He was so close._ He was there the entire time!

“Husband of…” Dean paused, getting up. He held the phone closer to his ear, “The professor is in your school?”

Sam gave a positive hum. “Dr. Bess Fitzgerald,” he stated, as if he was reading from a business card. “She teaches Pack Law,”

The anticipation was palpable. They had found her, finally. They had found the other octopus shifter! And she was _so close!_

Dean smirked. “ _She_ is the octopus shifter,”

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone. “…oh my god, I gotta get in contact with her!”

“Sammy, its three am,” Dean placated, “Go give your husband his pickles. I’ll contact the school tomorrow morning,”

Sam seemed to have listened to him, because Sam gave a positive sound back.

“Sam,” Castiel said suddenly, leaning up to the receiver “Thank you,”

“No problem,” Sam replied, the smile was evident in his voice, “Anything to help my future brother-in-law,”

“Night bitch,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Sam replied with a happy, “Good night jerk.”

He placed the phone back on the table. He ran soothing circles over the top most of Castiel’s tentacles, feeling them shudder under his touch. He looked down to his mates’ sleepy face.

“We’ve found them,” he murmured, smiling brightly. His fantastically green eyes filled with relief.

Castiel scrunched his nose, pressing his face into Dean’s chest. This was all too good to be true. Dean tightened his arm around his mate’s waist, adjusting Castiel on his chest. He ran his fingers through the octopus shifters hair, trailing down to his neck and chest, massaging the kinks from his muscles.

Castiel pressed a soft kiss to his chest, heat swelling up inside him.

“I’m nervous,” he murmured, pressing his lips together tightly.

Dean tugged him up until he was looking directly into those gorgeous blues. “I’ll be with you every step of the way,”

That seemed to calm him down a lot. Dean leaned down, pressing their lips together. Even such a chaste, barely there kiss made his body shudder.

They’d get through this.

Together.

 

The morning came too early for them both.

Dean had called the school, telling them they were interested in meeting Dr. Fitzgerald in the Pack Law department. After some cajoling, the receptionist on the other end of the phone agreed, giving them her work phone number.

Dean had spent no hesitation in calling her up and telling her about their predicament. Bess seemed to understand and told them that she would be available later that day to answer any and all questions they may have had.

It was hard waiting those few hours until they could meet her. Castiel had spent the remainder of the morning puttering around in the apartment, cleaning things, and making himself look presentable. He was muttering under his breath about something. Even when his father had called – Chuck usually called every other day, just to keep in touch with his kids, they seemed to have patched everything up at the wedding, and it was nice to see that strong family unit back in Castiel’s life, his mate deserved it. – but even when Chuck called, Castiel had answered in quick answers, barely telling him anything.

But Chuck seemed to have noticed his worry and, once Dean had explained what was happening, let them both get on with the day.

Dean had taken his nervous mates arm, fed him a generous amount of delicious food he had cooked himself, and had massaged his mates tentacles until Castiel wasn’t as jittery as he had been before.

The time slowly ticked on, but once the time to leave finally hit, Castiel was nervous all over again. His grip tightened on Dean as they sat in Baby and made their way to Sam’s Law School.

The ride was tense, and Castiel was still trying to fix his skirts of any creases or folds – not that there were any, he had spent a good hour ironing and straightening it out before – but Dean understood and was there as moral support for his mate.

Once they reached the school, they were directed to the Pack Law department, and to Dr. Fitzgerald’s office. Knocking on the large door, Dean held onto Castiel’s hand, silently telling him that he was there.

They heard someone telling them to come in, and Dean pushed the door open. The office was packed to the brim with books and papers and notes, a desk was pushed to one end of the rather small room. A large window was open, letting in the cool air. There was a beautiful, and heavily pregnant, blonde woman sitting on her desk. She turned to look at them, a smile on her face.

“You must be the Winchesters?” She asked, suddenly standing up, on her two legs Dean noticed, and moving a few papers and books from a few chairs. She held a hand to her round stomach, and settled back into her chair.

Dean nodded, breaking out of his revere. “Dean Winchester,” he introduced, nudging his mate closer, “This is my mate, Castiel,”

Castiel was silent, still too shocked at seeing someone who was an octopus shifter. He never thought he’d see the day. But here she was, she looked beautiful. _Pregnant!_ And so wonderful.

She had two legs. Looking down to his skirts, he grimaced.

“ _You_ must be the octopus shifter,” She said with a smile, motioning for the two to sit down. “I’m glad to meet you, I didn’t think there were any others around,”

Castiel nodded, unsure what to say. There were so many questions running through his mind that he didn’t know where to start.

“We thought the same thing,” Dean said with a smile, noticing the nervousness of his mate. “We found your husbands’ book, and it’s really helped us out, however Cas had a few questions he wanted to ask you,”

“Garth was a saviour when he wrote it,” Bess said quietly, looking at a photo frame on her desk. There was a tall and lanky looking man with a bright smile on his face, and long canine ears atop his fluffy hair. Next to him was Bess, and between them were three children, all canine shifters, he noticed.

“I’m here to answer any questions you have, Castiel.” Bess said, leaning forward and holding her hand out to the quiet man.

Castiel nodded, feeling tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“I’m so glad to have found you,” He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I made Bess pregnant, with her fourth kid. But I needed Cas to see that her kids are healthy and happy. Though interspecial relations are normal in this world, Castiel worries since he's a male octopus shifter.
> 
> Also...we need to meet the male octopus shifter too...that should be in the next chapter too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhuhuuuu....  
> We're finally getting somewhere...

The day grew old, the sun sunk into the horizon, and yet the three were still in that small office, talking the night away.

“…and that’s how I met my Garth,” Bess said with a faint red blush on her pretty cheeks.

Dean chuckled at the joyful story she had just told. He placed his coffee cup onto the available desk space, “And he’s a canine shifter?”

Bess nodded. “Wolf, actually,”

He turned to Castiel, reaching for his mate's quivering hand. So it seemed wolves and octopuses were compatible. Not that he had any doubts about him and Castiel. But it was nice to see it in person. After all, octopuses were rare and few. And he really didn't want to mess anything up.

“…and your kids?” he asked, rather fearful of the question. The picture on the desk, the one with Bess, her husband and their three children, looked happy enough. It seemed recent too, because they were all rather old in age, and Bess looked exactly the same in the picture as she did right now.

“Fifth one,” Bess replied, placing a hand on her rounded stomach. She had that look on her face, the one that showed how extremely happy she was. “She’s another hatchling,”

“Fifth?” Castiel asked, his eyes darting back to the picture frame.

“Yup, my first Asa, she took the picture,” Bess replied, taking the picture frame and running her fingers over the image. “She’s a mimic shifter, just like me,”

“A mimic shifter?” Castiel asked, hoping she would elaborate just a little more. He had read all about what it entailed in the book, but he wanted to know more.

Bess nodded. “I am able to shift my body into all sorts of contortions,”

To prove her point, she let out a breath and suddenly her dainty two legs split into eight, yellowish tentacles, much like Castiel’s, except a little slimmer, the suckers were smaller too, and a dark brown in shape. She breathed again and the tentacles returned to her legs. But her head had two wolf ears on top of them. They looked so realistic, she almost looked like a wolf shifter.

“Once I see how they look like and how they feel,” she stated, running her fingers up to her wolf ears, “I am able to morph myself into it,”

Castiel’s eyes widened as he watched her. It was such an awe inspiring thing, almost magical, the way she could just transform herself to look normal. To not look like a freak everyone would have most definitely called her.

As if noticing his vehemence, Dean’s hand reached for his tentacles, grounding him to the present. He was right though, there was no use in dwelling in the past. Dean liked his tentacles, he had stated that so many times over. Castiel wasn’t interested in hiding them. But he’d love to see what it would look like to have two legs, rather than eight.

“How did you do that?” Castiel asked, leaning in close.

Bess tilted her head to one side, thinking about how to answer her question. “It’s different for all shifters, I guess.”

Castiel’s face fell. He had been hearing the same thing from all the other shifters around him. Ever since he had read the passage in the book about different skill sets, he had tried both with Dean, and by himself, all sorts of different things. He tried to copy her mimicking technique, but he hadn’t been successful, not at all.

It was frustrating.

Bess, having noticed his frustration, reached out for him, holding onto his hand. “I just clear my mind and picture what I want, do you want to try it?”

Castiel nodded. Dean’s grip tightened around his hand before he let go.

Castiel sucked in a breath, taking in the scents and sounds around him, before clearing them from his mind completely. He focused on changing his tentacles, _two legs instead of eight._ He just wanted to see what it was like, what it felt like. He had touched Dean’s legs enough to know what they were. He had wrapped his tentacles around the warm and firm limbs, and tasted the heat and salt of his skin. He knew exactly what it felt like.

But as he sat there, minutes passing, he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

With a sigh, and a slump of his shoulders, he refrained himself from being too sad. He just wasn’t a mimic shifter. Maybe he was something else entirely.

“It’s alright, babe,” Dean said quietly to him, reaching for his hand. And Castiel could feel the love and support coming from him.

“Not all octopus shifters have the same skills,” Bess answered, she reached back onto her desk for her phone, her hand placed on her stomach as protection. “Maybe you should talk to my brother,”

Castiel nodded. The male octopus shifter. Maybe he’d be able to help.

Bess called the brother, who she had stated was named Russ Myers. He was also an octopus shifter, however he had a completely different set of powers. In fact, after what Bess had told him, Russ was able to find physical and mental ailments in all kinds of shifters and heal any physical injuries with his tentacles. He’d wrap and contort his tentacles around someone’s injury, and the secretion that came out – which was separate to oil or slick – was able to heal the injury. However, there would always be a scar left behind.

Though Castiel had only ever produced oil – and now slick whenever he was with Dean – he wasn’t sure that was a skill _he_ had. But he was eager to see.

With the ease in how Bess had transformed, he knew whatever his powers and skills were, they should be just as easy. Dean was able to shift back and forth from his more wolf-like counterpart to something less-wolf like, and he said it was easy.

“Maybe you already have a skill,” Bess answered, holding the phone to her ear. She had found Russ’s number and the phone was ringing. “But you just don’t know what it is because it feels normal to you,”

She had a point. He had only _just_ found out about octopus and their skills. Who knew if he already had a skill deep within him that he thought was normal, but in fact it was a skill he hadn’t honed on yet?

Castiel’s skills would come to him as easy as breathing, he was sure of it.

“Hey, Russ,” Castiel’s hands and tentacles reached for Dean, watching as Bess excitedly talked on the phone to her brother. “I have a male octopus shifter here...I know!...yup, he wants to talk to you,”

She handed Castiel the phone, who took it and pressed it to his ear. “H-hello,”

“So, you want me to answer some questions, right?” He asked, and Castiel felt something akin to relief flood through him. There were children running around and crying behind him, and Castiel just knew Russ was able to have happy and healthy children as a male octopus shifter.

“I am new to…everything,”

“I can imagine how scary it might be,” Russ replied. “At least I had Bess, you were all alone, right?”

Castiel replied positively.

“We should meet up,” Russ replied. “I can find out a little more about you once I see you,”

Castiel nodded, holding the phone closer to his ear. “Thank you!”

“We octopus have gotta stick together,” Russ replied, once they had decided what they were going to do, Castiel handed the phone back to Bess. She replied to Russ’s ideas, agreeing with him and said a quick goodbye.

“We should all have dinner at my place,” she said, patting her hands onto her lap. “Garth will be home any minute, and I think it’d be best for Dean to speak to him,”

Dean’s ears perked up.

“I know you have certain questions about mating habits and parenting,” Bess said as a matter of factly, “Garth is the best person to ask,”

Soon after, once Bess had packed up her things and they had all gotten ready. She got into her small car, and Dean and Castiel got into theirs, and they followed the pregnant octopus shifter back to her home.

 

~~

 

Garth was…something else entirely.

He was a tall and lanky man, with a bright smile, and crinkles in the corners of his eyes. He had a certain positive charm about him that made the entire room seem like it was brighter, and he was such a charming man, what with his southern drawl.

Castiel and Dean had slowly made their way into the Fitzgerald household, not knowing what to expect. Bess told them to make themselves at home, and ventured into the kitchen, most like y to get them something to drink.

Dean and Castiel sat in the living room, looking around to the domestically lovely décor. There was a large door leading out to a small indoor pool area. At the corner of the room they were sitting in, there was a large overgrown pile of pillows that looked so very comfortable, above them was a thick netted curtain draped around it to create a kind of canopy.

It was another thing Dean had noticed, he had seen the same drawn image in the book, and he knew it definitely had something to do with octopus shifters and pregnancies.

There was an entire wall of books surrounding a large television on the wall directly before them. There were pictures and photos of the family everywhere, all six of the current family playing, smiling and having fun.  There were pictures of Bess pregnant with their first child, all the way up to her fifth pregnancy.

The door to the pool area opened and a small child bounded in. But when he saw Dean and Castiel, he screeched to a halt.

“Hello,” he said, his voice holding a southern drawl.

“Hello,” Castiel waved, giving the cub the calmest smile he could give. The adorable little shifter was so adorable, in his little t-shirt and jeans, dark blonde hair in curls on his head, and two bright yellow ears peering from underneath his curls.

Dean leaned in closer, seeing the wolf cub and smiled brightly. “Hey,”

The cub’s eyes widened and his cheeks burst a bright red, before he rushed to the kitchen where he knew his mother would be. Moments later, Bess reappeared in the room, holding a tray full of drinks. The little cub holding onto her skirts, peering from behind her.

“Damien is a little shy around others,” Bess said, placing the tray onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. She nudged the little child, but he shook his head and dived into the fluffy pillows in the canopy den area. The pillows rustled as he moved underneath them, until they stopped and Damien’s little eyes peered from under a pillow, staring at them both.

Castiel wasn’t sure what that was, but he found it absolutely adorable.

“Don’t mind him,” Bess said, handing them their drinks.

Dean took his, placing it on the table. “It’s no bother, my baby brother Sam was the same when we were cubs, always liked hiding behind mom,”

Slowly, as the night progressed, the remaining children made their way to the room, all greeting the two before making their way around the house. Castiel smiled, this was what he wanted, a lovely family with lots of little children running around, all happy and healthy and beautiful.

They were all so adorable.

A few moments later, the front door creaked open and all of the wolf cubs bounded their way to the hallway, ready to greet whomever had come in. A few moments later, a lanky Garth Fitzgerald walked into the room, he had two of his children – the twins Jonah and Jenna – on his arms, and Damien trailing behind him.  Sarah, the second oldest, was walking backwards, talking to him about ‘the two cool new people in the house’.

Garth nodded to them, settling himself next to Bess. He pressed his lips to her forehead and leaned back on his seats, his children all surrounded him, happily.

“Nice to meet you,” Garth said, holding his hand out to Dean, “I hear you’re here to talk to us about octopus shifters?”

Dean shook his hand, knowing this was the man he was going to get all his answers from. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, and having seen Bess, the house and the kids, he knew Garth was the best to talk to about his worries.

“Russ is coming over with Joy,” Bess said, handing him a drink.

Garth nodded, taking a sip, he turned to Castiel and smiled brightly. “I think it’s best to speak to a male octopus shifter,”

Castiel nodded, still a little overwhelmed by everything he was seeing around him.

He was finally going to get his answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn it! More lovely little kids.
> 
> Just a quick note,  
> The answers will not be stated here, as much as done in the next part of this series. I think it would be best not to have a whole dialogue of what to do and what to expect.  
> So though the next chapter will have Russ and Joy, there won't be much about pregnancy, birth, mating, child-rearing, etc. until the next fic.
> 
> Also, does anyone have any clue about what Cas's powers are?  
> I may have left a few hidden things here and there...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more questions answered...a few skills revealed.  
> Let's see if anyone knew what they were...

Talking to Garth had really helped Dean.

The young wolf had been very informative, and equally as helpful in any and all questions Dean may have had about mating and taking care of an octopus shifter.

Castiel had been busy talking to Bess, he had many questions about certain things he had witnessed about himself and his octopus traits and he wanted to set them right, to see if they were considered normal.

Bess had turned her legs back to tentacles, not only did that seem to have a calming effect on Castiel, but it helped him see that, though he looked a little different in colour and size from Bess, it was all completely normal.

And Bess would know, her mother was also an octopus shifter, though she had died young. But she had told Bess all about the differences and similarities in all sorts of octopus shifters.

It all depended on who you were and where you came from.

Soon, the doorbell rang once again, and once again, all of the children rushed to the door, ready to greet whomever it was that had come in. Neither Garth nor Bess had seemed alarmed by the large man who towered into the room, the children had all gathered around him.

Castiel smiled brightly when he saw the man, it was another octopus shifter, and he had black tentacles, which were encased in jeans that flared out from the bottom. In his arms, he held a small baby, barely a few months old, who also had tentacles, except hers were a bright red in colour and were latched around her fathers’ arm as he gently rocked her back and forth.

“You must be Castiel,” The man, obviously Russ Castiel presumed, said. He held his free hand out to the octopus shifter.

Castiel was up immediately, as was Dean, and they made their way over to Russ, eager to see him and the baby. Castiel shook his hand, as Dean watched the baby, leaning in close to really get a look at the baby’s chubby face and small tentacles.

“She’s beautiful,” he breathed, not wanting to wake the small angel up.

Russ nodded, holding her out. “Wanna hold her?”

Dean looked up, eyes widened, but nodded eagerly. Slowly, not to jostle the baby too much, Russ passed the sleeping hatchling off into Dean’s awaiting embrace. The baby seemed to squirm, her tentacles making sleepy circles in the air until she was finally in Dean’s arms. Her face scrunched up, scenting the new person and her eyes opened.

Dean’s heart thudded in his chest, and he had the sudden thought of this baby being his own, a tiny little thing that he could hold close and take home. He couldn’t wait until he held his own child in his arms. But right now, he had this beautiful baby in his arms, holding her close and carefully, watching as her dark eyes looked up at him.

“She doesn’t know you,” Russ said quietly, running a soothing hand over her forehead, his other hand reached for the tip of her tentacles, and she wrapped them around his fingers. “But give it time, she’ll get used to you,”

Dean was speechless, the baby was so adorable.

“Your own will not let you go,” Russ said, knowing what Dean was going through, he had the similar feeling with Bess’s first child. The feel of your own baby in your arms was something else entirely. “Trust me, I know.”

The baby started squirming in Dean’s arms, before she finally gave one loud sniff and settled down, her eyes closed and she fell right back to sleep. Dean’s heart was stuck in his throat.

_I want my own baby…_

He looked up to Castiel, seeing his mate watching him with such love, with such devotion. He knew Castiel was thinking the same thing.

November could not come soon enough.

Russ seemed content with Dean holding the baby, and made his way over to his sister and brother in law, greeting them. Castiel leaned into Dean, watching his mate hold the sleeping baby. Something inside him warmed at the sight, and made him desperately hot. It was an odd feeling, like a fever without the overwhelming ache. Seeing his mate holding onto an infant, looking so lovely, it made Castiel want to cover him with his slick, to kiss him and…

…oh god, he was getting turned on.

Looking down, he was thankful he hadn’t inked. Because he damn well knew everyone in the room would know just what that meant. He took in a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. Dean had settled onto the sofa, and Castiel sat next to him, wrapping a tentacle around his calf to try and stave off some of the tension.

Russ sat opposite him. “Can I find out more about you?”

Castiel wasn’t sure how he was going to do that, maybe Russ was going to ask him a few questions? He nodded. Russ reached out for him then, his tentacle slipping from under his jeans to wrap around Castiel’s wrist, right over his pulse point.

Castiel could feel the irritation going through Dean at the thought of another touching him, but since Russ was an omega, it wasn’t as possessive as it could have been.

Russ closed his eyes, his expression changing through all sorts of emotions. Castiel waited on bated breath as Russ read him. His pulse quickened with every scrunch of his nose, relaxed when he smiled. Honestly, he had no idea what Russ was doing, but Bess and Garth were watching as if this was normal, so he believed it to be.

Moments later, Russ opened his eyes and let out a breath. He unravelled his tentacle from around Castiel’s wrist, leaving a pinkish honey like sheen on his wrist. Garth was quick to hand him a tissue, which Castiel used to wipe the sheen with.

“Well, you’re completely healthy, _normal_ octopus shifter behaviour,” Russ stated, patting Castiel on his arm. Castiel let out a breath at that, he was normal in their species. That had been one of his queries. “However, your skills are not normal,”

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat. He felt Dean’s hand tighten on his tentacles, there to support him.

“What do you mean?” he asked, sucking in a fear filled breath. Oh god, he knew it, he may have a normal anatomy, but he was still a freak.

“You’re special,” Russ stated, the others crowded around him, wanting to hear more. “Many have just one or two skills, Bess can mimic, I can read people and heal, but _you,”_ —He took hold of Castiel’s hand, patting the back of it – “You have a multitude all locked up in there,”

“A…multitude?” Castiel asked, he held a hand to his chest, unsure of what to do. He had a _multitude_ of skills?

Russ nodded. “Let’s try one thing,” he let go of Castiel’s hand, and motioned for everyone to stand back. “Close your eyes and focus on everything around you,”

Castiel nodded, a little hesitantly, but he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He focused on everything he could see, hear, and feel. The sound of everyone’s breathing, the scent of the tea they had been drinking, the heartbeats of everyone around them, the slither of tentacles, the humming of the house alive around him.

“That’s it,” Russ whispered, his breathing was slow. Castiel heard him raise his arms, most likely motioning for everyone to be quiet. “Try to listen, _really_ listen. Can you hear it?”

Hear? Hear what? He could hear everything. Was he supposed to listen to something specific? Shaking himself from his thoughts, he returned to regulating his breathing and listened. He could do this. Listening, he could hear the subtle rustling of cloth against skin as the shifters around him moved and breathed, the flicking of wolf ears against hair, he was able to pinpoint everything. But what was he listening _for?_

_'I love you, Cas…'_

Dean…

He could hear Dean. Had he spoken that? No…his mouth hadn’t moved, Castiel hadn’t heard his lips move. No…Dean…Dean had _thought_ that! Castiel opened his eyes, shock rushing through him. He turned to Dean, reaching out for him.

“Say that again,” he murmured.

Dean’s eyes widened and he nodded, thinking once again.  _‘I love you, Cas. More than life itself,’_

Dean’s lips hadn’t moved, yet Castiel heard it, clear as day. His eyes widened again, he had _heard_ that. He could hear Dean’s thoughts!

“Perfect,” Russ said, bringing the two back to the room. “You can work on that and you’ll be able to focus on it much easier,” _‘It’ll be like breathing…’_

Castiel _heard Russ too!_

“That’s just the first skill,” Russ continued. “You have many more hidden talents inside you, your fathers a Lotan, right?” Castiel nodded. “I bet you have some kind of electricity in you too,”

Dean nodded. “I can vouch for that,”

Castiel turned to Dean. What did _that_ mean?

“When we first kissed, it was like electricity went through me,” Dean stated, remembering their first kiss, all those months back in his home, when Castiel had kidnapped him. Oh gods. “I thought it was the mate bond, but it happens every time we touch,”

Castiel _shocked_ Dean? _Every time they touched?_

Dean reached out for him, and Castiel felt the warmth and love radiating from him. He didn’t mind, he looked like he enjoyed it. And Castiel had never once felt Dean grimacing or fearful whenever they touched, in fact, Dean always reached out for him, always looked like he wanted more, more of Castiel’s touch, more of his tentacles, more of everything.

Wait…these feelings he was experiencing. Every time he touched Dean, he could feel his emotions, he could almost perfectly pin point exactly what his mate was thinking without having to speak.

“I can sometimes read his emotions when we touch,” Castiel said to Russ, grasping onto Dean’s free hand, “Like now, I know he doesn’t mind me shocking him,”

Russ nodded, he leaned in closer, as if watching something amazing happening. Castiel felt like one of those science experiments, or an animal behind a cage. But Russ didn’t seem to do anything but help him out, so there was no fear.

“That must be part of your ‘mind reading’ ability,” he stated clearly, nodding. He motioned for Garth, who nodded and stood from his seat, disappearing out of the room.

Mind reading…being able to feel emotions through touch…

This couldn’t be real.

Garth returned, holding a white book in his hand, similar to the diary he had published before. He handed it to Castiel, who took the book and opened it to see empty lined paper inside.

“I want you to note everything that happens in here,” he stated, nodding. “It’ll help other octopus shifters in the future,”

Castiel nodded, he knew how elated he had been when he had first seen Garth’s book. If he could help another octopus shifter in the future, then he would do everything he could to try.

The baby in Dean’s arms snuffled and struggled in his arms, and he handed her back to her father. He didn’t want to part from her, but he knew it would be all the sweeter when it was his own baby in his arms.

“We should get going,” he said, nodding to the others.

Castiel nodded, he held the white book in his hands and pocketed it. It had been a long, and adventurous day for the both of them. And know knowing he had more than one skill, which included _reading minds and emotions_ he was eager to get back home, where he felt safest, in his mates’ arms, and try to hone his skills.

“It was lovely meeting you,” Bess reached into her pocket and pulled out her business card, she grabbed for a pen and noted her home phone number. “Don’t stay strangers now,”

“If you have any questions,” Russ took the card from her, grabbing a pen and jotted down his number on the back as well. “Don’t hesitate to ask.

Castiel nodded, giving Bess and Russ a hug. It was so nice to meet and talk to a species just like him. He had always thought he’d be the only one, but knowing there were so many octopus shifters out there, it was thrilling.

“I’ve got one more thing for you,” Garth whispered, leaning closer to Dean. He reached into his blazer and pulled out a black book, similar to the white one, yet this was written on. He had handed Dean a book. “Read through this once you’re married and serious about wanting children,”

Dean nodded, taking the small black covered book and hiding it inside his jacket pocket. He turned to Castiel, seeing his mate was ready, and together they said their goodbyes to the Fitzgerald’s and made their way back into Baby.

Castiel held his book close to his chest, a happy smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel...radio-ish?  
> Well, almost like angel radio, once Castiel works on it. This was as uncanonically canon a skill I could think. Don't you worry, there are many more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify a neonate is what you call a baby snake.  
> Now, Matthew is a baby Lotan, not a baby merman, so I couldn't use hatchling. And since Lotan's are snake like creatures of the sea, they are neonates or snakelets.  
> TMYK!

Dean sat in the comfy booth in one of the private rooms of the strippers club Base. With a glass of whiskey in his hand, he looked around to the circular platform that was set up in the middle, leaning back against the strippers’ pole.

“…so in closing,” he said, his tail swishing merrily. “I’d like to take this opportunity to say this on the record to my big brother,” – he lifted his glass as a salute – “You are a great big brother, a strong alpha and you are marrying a wonderful man.”

Dean held his glass up in agreement.

Sam grinned, adding quickly. “Don’t screw it up,”

The room erupted with laughter, even Dean gave a genuine smile as he took a drink from his lifted glass. Unfortunately, the evening had gone just as he had expected it to. The bar that had been set up was almost depleted, the pack were more than mellow, teetering on completely and truly drunk. He spied Benny and Kevin in the corner, the large beat running his fingers through the rabbit shifters long ears. Charlie was busy on her phone, texting or something, to who Dean didn’t know, but her cheeks were bright red, and not from the alcohol. His other school and work friends surrounded him, laughing joyously, and drinking all sorts of drinks. He had already heard five different variations of the same story.

All that was missing was his mate.

A chant came from behind him, one that made his skin go cold.

“Speech! Speech! Speech!”

Knowing he wasn’t going to get away without having to get up and give a speech, Dean made his way to the stage, leaning back against the stripper pole and rolling his eyes at his friends. He hadn’t known how many favours his pack mates much have called in to do this, but he had to admit, his baby bro pulled it off in style.

He looked around the full room and saw all of his friends and pack mates. Warmth radiated through him at that. Sam handed him the microphone and stepped back, letting Dean have the stage.

A little nervous, Dean cleared his throat and began. “Thanks for coming and sharing this day with me,” The crowd nodded and gave him congratulations. “Let’s all give Sam a big hand for organising everything,” He placed the microphone under his arm and clapped along with the crowd.

Sam’s tail swished merrily behind him as he waved from his spot.

“Lastly,” Dean continued. “I won’t screw up, and let’s enjoy the party!”

The room filled with laughter, whistles and applause and Dean walked to the end of the platform and off the stage. When he got back to his spot, he motioned to Sam.

“I’m gonna head to the little boys room,” Sam nodded, patting him on his back as he made his way to the bathroom.

Dean went inside and shut the door, leaning the back of his head on the wood. His body felt warm with the alcohol, and his fingers grasped for his phone.

He needed to talk to Cas…

 

~~

 

Castiel sat on his bed, completely inebriated with all the alcohol he had consumed in his long and tiring bachelor party. It wasn’t as rambunctious or as wild as he had previously expected – what with Gabriel being pregnant and Adam and his brother, Michael’s little one month old Lotan neonate. It was a sweet get together where drinks were poured down Castiel’s throat in essence of the others not being able to drink.

He hadn’t expected the fruitiness of the drinks to be delicious enough for him to want more and more. He stared at the mirror on the dresser and grinned. His hair was a complete mess, confetti and glitter was intricately weaved into the spikes and curls. They had chosen to wear more revealing outfits, he had been forced into a dark purple and ivy black dress, with a long slit on the side to help him walk around. He slung off his shoes and threw them on the ground, creating a thud as they hit the wood floors. He pulled off the pink strap banner that ran over his chest with the words ‘husband to be’ and threw that along with the shoes.

Gabriel had been adamant on making Cas look cute, and that apparently meant make-up. There was a thick black kohl, that had been perfect when it had first been applied, but not it had smudged around his eyes, making the blue iris’s pop out all the more.

All in all, he was glad the others had convinced him to go and not chicken out and stay home like he had first wanted to. He wasn’t one to wear such revealing clothes, and strippers were pointless when he had his perfect mate.

But Gabriel had stated it was “his last night of freedom”. And with the growing bump, and those wide, whiskey gold eyes doing that puppy dog look – which he most definitely picked up from his mate – Castiel could see Gabriel needed a night away from being an expecting mother and just have fun.

He pulled out a few wet wipes from the small container sitting on the dresser and started to wipe away the black kohl from around his eyes. Glad he could finally get it all off of him. Discarding the wipe, he reached for his phone, which had been thrown onto his bed, next to his coat.

He suddenly had the urge to speak to his mate. But knowing Dean was still at his bachelor party, Castiel instead started to type, his words were slightly garbled in his drunken state, but he thought he got the message across.

His phone almost chirped back immediately, and he smiled as he read the short and sweet message.

_“Love you too, babe. Miss you so much, wish you were here…xx”_

Holding the phone to his chest, he smiled brightly. How had he gotten so lucky? His mate, _his Dean,_ was an absolute sweetheart. He was gorgeous, strong, protective and sweet. Everything was going perfectly, and Castiel just could not believe it.

Looking back to his phone, he quickly sent a text to Sam, telling him that Gabriel was back home – Michael hadn’t been drinking, and he had made sure Gabriel and the other inebriated party had been sent home safely.

With a defiant send, he peeled off his dress and headed for the bathroom, wanting a shower and hoping to get some rest before his mate returned. He wouldn’t get a hangover – at least he hoped he wouldn’t – but he would surely remember this memorable night.

 

Sam reached for his phone as it chirped in his pocket and he smirked when he read the text message blinking brightly at him.

_‘Your husband and baby are safe at home’_

He placed his beer bottle onto the table and headed for the bathroom where Dean had headed moments before. He had the sudden urge to see his mate. But leaving wasn’t polite; after all, he had set everything up.

However…he had an excuse…a pregnant mate was the best excuse to leave, if any.

This night might end well.

 

Dean knew the next step to the night would be the entertainment. And though he would usually enjoy it, right now, he had no desire to be entertained. All he could think about was his beautiful mate, who hadn’t seen or talked to since waking up that morning, wrapped in one another.

They had spent the last few weeks trying to figure out Castiel’s other skills, he had almost perfected his mind reading skill, he was able to listen in on the feelings of everyone around him without having to touch them, however wrapping his tentacles around them helped.

The electricity thing…not so much.

…maybe he needed a push? Whenever Dean had felt that familiar race of electricity thunder through his body, they were usually kissing, or touching, the best shock had been when they had first had sex. It had felt like he’d been struck by lightning, his entire body had just shook with pleasure.

He needed to get out of here.

Looking down at his watch he noted the time, it was almost eleven at night. “Wonder if he’s back yet,”

Gabriel had come that morning, with Sam in toe, arm wrapped around his bump and a smirk on his face. He had kidnapped Castiel for his bachelor party. They had chosen to have the parties at the same night, to avoid any party crashers from either side. And Castiel really was looking forward to it.

He heard the familiar tune pick up and he peeked out the bathroom door to see three sexy dressed shifters dancing around to the music. He shuddered when he saw a piece of clothing fly into the crowd and he closed the door again.

He _really_ wanted to see Cas now.

Waiting several minutes, he decided to go back out, but when he put his hand on the door handle and heard the whooping and whistling on the other side, it dawned on him. No one knew he was here. No one was missing him at all.

Turning, he saw the small window; making his way up to it he assessed it. It was small, but he’d be able to fit through there. Standing up on the sinks, he opened the window. He lifted himself through and started to wiggle his way through the window. He got about halfway when he heard the bathroom door open.

“You doin’ alright there?” Sam asked, trying to hide a laugh.

Dean cursed. But he felt Sam hold onto his foot, helping him up.

“If you wanted to leave, you could have told me,” Sam stated, placing Dean’s foot on his shoulder and helping his alpha brother bolster himself up further into the window. “Trust me; they don’t care where you are right now,”

Dean growled, “Just give me a push,” he felt Sam scale up to his full height, pushing him up further until he slipped out of the window and onto the tarmac on the other side. Landing on his feet, he heard Sam ask if he was okay.

He looked up and saw Sam peering at him from the window. “Yeah, thanks Sammy,”

“No problem,” Before Dean knew it, Sam was half way out of the window himself, his taller height helping aid him. Dean laughed. He helped his brother up, putting his hands under Sam’s shoulders and helping him the rest of the way.

Sam easily slipped through the window and landed onto the ground by his brother. Sam brushed his clothes and smiled brightly.

“Aren’t they going to notice both of us aren’t there anymore?” Dean asked, straightening out his clothes.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Do we care?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope,”

“Benny and Charlie are in there,” Sam responded, running his fingers through his hair. “They’ll look after things,” he eyed his brother carefully, and said “I assume you’re heading straight home,”

“Yup, straight to bed,” he stated, walking to his car. “Want me to drop you home?”

Sam nodded, having come with Dean to the club, Gabriel had taken his car to Cas’s bachelor party. And Dean didn’t look that drunk. He wasn’t inebriated, just mellow. They both got into the car and drove off into the darkness.

Moments later, they reached Sam’s house. Looking up, Sam saw the house lights were on, that meant Gabriel was indeed home and still up. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. Standing outside it, he leaned in.

“See you tomorrow, jerk,” he said with a smile.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t wear Gabe out too much, bitch.”

Sam rolled his eyes and walked into his house, he gave one last glance back and saw Dean nod to him, before driving off down the road and into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna say...sex in the next chapter...at least I hope so.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...over 30k...  
>  It's happening again...
> 
> Oh well. Here's the sweet sex scene, as promised.  
> No penetration, and Castiel experiments with his new skill.

Dean stood in front of his apartment door. There weren’t any lights on inside, and he had his key, but he really didn’t want to go into an empty house. He sat down on the flattened carpet, resting his back against the door, his tail swirling around his waist.

He spent that time thinking about Cas, just letting the random thoughts about his mate enter his mind with no real purpose or particular order. He just wanted to think about his mate. The way he looked, his curly hair, his pretty lips and his gorgeous smile. He smiled thinking about Cas’s kindness, his nervousness, his curiosity and his strength. Everything he could think of about the octopus shifter was something to be admired, respected and loved.

His only complaint about Cas was his self-deprecation. How could someone so perfect not know how perfect they were?

He leaned his back hard against the door in an attempt to get up when the door suddenly opened. He went flying backwards, falling hard onto the floor of his apartment. When the stars cleared from his vision, he saw his mate looking down at him with a bemused look on his face.

He smiled. “Hey angel,”

Castiel laughed softly, helping Dean up from the ground. Dean couldn’t help but look at Cas, his body warming at the low timbering chuckle that was released from those pretty lips.

“How long have you been sitting out there?” Cas asked, brushing his hands over Dean’s shoulders and back, checking for any serious injury.

Dean shrugged his shoulder, “No idea,” He held onto Cas’s hand, pulling him closer. “I really missed you, Cas,”

Castiel held out his hand and Dean took it into his own. Castiel gently pulled him inside, and as the wolf passed the threshold, he closed the door. He was just about to tell Cas that he loved him when, as he opened his mouth, Castiel turned, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. Dean returned the kiss, feeling those perfect tentacles wrap around him, those soft hands holding his face. In turn, Dean slipped his arms around Cas’s waist, squeezing him tight. Their kiss became more passionate as the seconds ticked into minutes, until their desire overcame any thoughts.

In one fluid motion, Dean reached down to Castiel’s firm ass and lifted him up, making the octopus shifter wrap his tentacles around the wolf. He carefully took them to the bedroom, pressing heated kisses along Cas’s neck, pulling off his shoes with practised ease. He laid his mate down on the bed, leaning back and yanking off his plaid shirt.

He stared, what else could he do when something so beautiful, _so otherworldly,_ was before him.

Cas lay on the bed, his dark hair curled recklessly on the white pillow, begging for Dean’s fingers to run through them. They were such an inky colour, vibrant, as if they had a life of their own. His pretty sky blue eyes sparkled, their depths revealing his unsurpassed charm and charisma, full of love and lust. His lips, _oh,_ the pretty pout of his larger lower lip were bitten red, his tongue peeked out to wet them. His mouth was slightly open and so inviting, the scantly harsh breaths he released as he looked up at Dean.

The wolf inside Dean prowled, growled and scratched at the surface, wanting out, wanting his mate, _needing_ him. It took every single ounce of Dean’s resolve to settle back down.

_Slow…we’ll get to that soon._

The sheets barely covered his body; he was in that long sleep shirt he always wore to bed. It was loose over his body, shifting along his smooth shoulders and showing the expanse of his neck, showing the faint red mate mark Dean had left on him all those months back. He wore Dean’s mark with pride.

Castiel’s tentacles were wrapped around the soft sheets, vibrating with anticipation as those pretty eyes watched him, waiting and willing for whatever Dean wanted to do to him.

Dean growled instinctively, his chest rumbling with the sound. Cas was perfect, Cas was his.

He basked in the warmth of the pull he felt with their bond, the very _need_ to be with Cas, to touch him, to remind himself that Cas was here, that Cas was _his._ He tugged at the sheets, pulling them off from around them, wanting to feel _all_ of him.

Castiel’s gaze grew dark, the black eating away at the blue. Seductive. He moved forward, climbing over Dean, his tentacles straddled either side of the wolf’s thighs, wrapping up and around his body, holding him in place. He pressed himself against his mate, slick with ink, staining their sheets with his heady oil. Castiel leaned forward, wanting to get closer to Dean.

“Dean,” His gravel like voice made Dean shiver, his sweet breath fanning over his skin made the wolf reach out and grip onto Cas’s hips, fingers seeking the heat under his shirt, and tug him ever closer.

Cas’s tentacles moved, the tips sliding in passed his clothes until they touched his skin, the suckers pulled and sucked, tasting his sweet and salty scent, sending goose bumps down the length of Dean’s back.

 _Fuck…_ He was trapped in the best way possible. Taking a ragged breath through his nose, his eyes darted down to their laps, seeing the black stain, and back up into Cas’s eyes. They were pressed together so tightly that he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move. The undeniable sensation made a gasp tear from his throat.

“Babe…” he struggled a little in the grip, not out of fear, but out of need. He needed to touch his mate; he needed it more than breathing. And right now, even with Castiel pressed to close to him, it wasn’t enough.

A smile spread across Castiel’s lips. “I’ve learned something new, Dean; will you let me show you?”

The glint in his eyes sent a pleasant shiver down Dean’s body. He nodded and Castiel slowly dipped his head, lowering his mouth onto Dean’s pliant ones.

The kiss was amazing. Castiel tasted so sweet, with a little hint of lightning and sea salt. He ran his tongue along Cas’s bottom lip, savouring more of that sugary salty taste. Whatever Cas had in mind, he was all in.

Cas pulled back, exhaling heavily into his mouth. “I want you to keep an open mind, I don’t know what will happen,”

“I’ll take anything,” Dean breathed, flexing his arms out until the tentacles that were wrapped around his body loosened, enough for Dean to reach up and place a warm, grounding hand on Cas’s face. “You’re not gonna scare me,”

Castiel nodded his lips finger Dean’s neck a moment later. He trailed a path along Dean’s jaw, his lips moist and alluring. “If you feel uncomfortable…or if it hurts…”

“I trust you,” Dean confirmed, his hands sliding down Castiel’s face, tripping over the mark on his neck and trailing down over his chest, his stomach and those beautiful tentacles. His body constantly pined for its mate, his mind wanting and screaming for him.

Castiel closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. Suddenly the very air around them stilled, filled with something that reminded Dean of the air in a thunder storm. Hot, heated and crackling with electricity. Castiel rocked their bodies together, brushing his lips along Dean’s jaw, his mouth urging Dean to respond. He traced his delicate lips against Dean’s so gently, with a soft sigh on contentment.

That was when Dean felt it. Like a shock. It took his breath away, literally and figuratively. Shivers raced through his body, and his cock hardened. In a single moment, his heart suddenly felt lighter. The connection between them was instantaneous, flooding his mind, their hearts beating in perfect time. He was completely open to Cas, his soul bared for his mate. The connection blazed so strong that it took Dean a gasping moment to process it.

“What…?” He placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulder, gently pushing him back. “What was that?”

Castiel obediently sat back on the bend of his tentacles, looking worried. “You didn’t like it…”

“No, I did!” Dean replied vehemently, reaching for his mate again. “Cas, you just surprised me,”

Castiel moved up, tentacles wrapping around Dean’s wrist, tugging him closer. He was still learning about his newfound powers, and he wasn’t sure what they were doing. But he wanted Dean to like it, to like _him_. “Are you sure?”

Dean held onto his mates face, forcing Cas to look at him. His wolf was prowling under his skin, possessive for his mate, _he wanted more._ He reached for a wayward tentacle around his wrist, playfully biting the tip. He ran his tongue suggestively along it and Castiel completely lost it.

“There’s nothing I don’t love about you,” He murmured in a voice that made Castiel’s heart beat speed up. His voice was almost angelic and it sent a shudder of longing through Castiel’s body.

As he leaned in, he hesitated a moment more, repeating his previous question, “Are you sure?”

Dean’s sweet voice answered with a simple explanation. “You are my soul mate,”

This time, when they kissed, it was immense, so intense that he didn’t think they’d be able to part. Nothing would get them to stop, with Castiel straddling over him, tentacles reaching and sucking so deliciously, Dean wasn’t going to stop until Castiel was fully sated.

Castiel gave a soft whimper, shifting a little to relieve his body of the ache thrumming through it. When he moved, they connected, Dean’s hard cock with his slick hole, and Cas moaned. His tentacles quivered.

He breathed Dean’s name against his lips, rocking their bodies together, unable to stop. They kissed once again, slow and searching. His hands didn’t leave Dean’s face, but his body couldn’t stop rocking, thrusting into that hard heat. He desperately wished they weren’t wearing any clothing. He wanted to feel Dean’s skin against his own, wanted his hard cock deep inside him.

A groan escaped his lips as one of Dean’s hands rose to cradle the back of his head. His fingers caressed Castiel’s tentacles, pressing and circling around the suckers. They felt like silk under his fingertips. Dean knew what he wanted; there was no hesitation in his part as he deepened the kiss. His mouth firm as his fingers travelled into the web of heated and slick tentacles.

Castiel whimpered softly into his mouth as Dean’s fingers found him, slippery with his slick and ink, circling his hole with all intentions of finishing what he started. He broke their kiss, only to trail kisses along Castiel’s throat.

Castiel gave a soft sound of eagerness, grinding himself into those fingers. His back arching up, nails scoring Dean’s back and sides. He let out a gasp and leaned over, nibbling on Dean’s ears.

 _Oh_ …this man…his pretty mate…Castiel Novak…he _must_ have drugged Dean somehow. How? Dean didn’t know. With the power of his hands? His tentacles? His voice? _Fuck,_ that was what it felt like. They were so hot, so wet, and he was so hard, straining in his jeans. Castiel’s moans made him shudder; the little sparks of electricity coming off of him were strong and addictive. His body ached, his nerves awake and singing, and he knew it was all because of one thing.

Cas.

He saw Castiel’s need reflected in his intensity and he bit his lip, hard. His body tightened, poised, ready. He could have drowned in the darkness of Cas’s eyes. He continued his ministrations, running his fingers in slick circles around Cas’s wet hole.

“ _Oh god,_ Dean! _Please!_ ” Castiel thrust into his hand, tentacles flailing; lips open wide in a moan. Every nerve jumped in the wake of his hot touch, reaching so deep inside him that he whimpered. His hands curled into fists, tugging at Dean’s hair.

“You never have to beg me,” The corner of Dean’s lips lifted, and Castiel’s heart stuttered. “I’d do anything for you,”

Castiel’s lips formed the words he had just said, but Dean had stolen the breath from his lungs as the tips of Dean’s fingers plunged into his hole. Dean’s gaze grew sharper, and his fingers stilled. Bolts of electricity pulsed around them, reaching out for Dean and licking his skin.

Dean’s body shivered at the new sensations, hot and cold. His breath came more quickly with a fluttering deep inside that had nothing to do with what they were doing now. He could feel everything around them, Castiel’s breath against his skin, every single tentacle and sucker pressed against his body, Castiel’s nails sinking into his flesh. Castiel’s body prickling with heady anticipation, to the expectation of pleasure.

Dean moaned softly, feeling everything his mate was feeling. “What’s going on?”

“I…my powers,” Castiel cursed his inability to speak as those fingers slowly started moving inside him. He leaned his body down against the sturdy wall of Dean’s chest, drawing his scent into his lungs. _Oh…_ “I can’t stop it,”

“It’s alright,” Dean’s hand curled about his neck, thumb tracing the pulse racing just beneath the silken flesh, his palm settling on Castiel’s nape. He held Castiel close to him, yet he could feel Castiel had no desire to leave his touch, to separate them.

It was odd…being able to feel what his mate was thinking.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, pushing him back onto the bed. Dean tipped his head back, lips parted. And then they kissed.

 _Fuck!_ What a kiss it was. It was _nothing_ like they kisses they had before. Dean’s vision darkened, lightning scouring over their skin, licking and making goose bumps appear everywhere. His arms tightened around Castiel’s body, holding his mate easily against the length of him, telling him he wasn’t afraid. The electricity felt like fire, his nerves sizzling with every touch, ever lick. He gave Cas everything he demanded, welcoming the invasion to his senses, tasting him, wanting him, needing him.

“Dean?” Castiel murmured, catching his breath. His eyes rose to travel along the bare expanse of muscled chest visible through the opening of Dean’s shirt, rising to follow the impressive arc of his throat to the deep cleft of his chin. Castiel’s gaze continued upward, to his full lips then to his cheekbones. Incredibly green eyes were deep set amidst a fringe of long blonde lashes. Gently arched eyebrows rose slightly as Dean watched his mate inspect his face. A slight curve of his lips revealed his amusement.

“That skill is amazing,” His hand settled on Castiel’s bare shoulder, cool and smooth against the heat. Castiel took in a deep breath, an audible release that made his chest arch into Dean’s.

Dean raised one hand to stroke Castiel’s hair. The octopus shifter felt his belly curl at the sensual intimacy the action brought to mind. He felt imprisoned, unable to withdraw from Dean’s touch, yet not wanting it to end. A deep measure of intense craving began inside his very core, heated, demanding, not to be overlooked. His body leaned instinctively towards Dean’s, every fibre of his being wanted his mate’s hands on him, wanted his touch, cried out for his attention.

_More._

“Just to be safe…I think we should try again,” He whispered, his hand rose to stroke Dean’s throat, his fingers curling about the slim arc with a light, yet possessive touch that made Dean close his eyes and sigh gently.

Dean leaned his head back as though obeying his mates will, giving him his consent to the actions. Castiel felt lightheaded at his submissiveness. Anticipation welled up inside him. His thumb traced the pulse racing just beneath the silken flesh, his palm settled along Dean’s nape. He pressed their bodies together. Hands sliding down Dean’s body, tentacles wrapping around his limbs and pinning the wolf to the bed.

“Is this okay?” he asked, breath coming out in quick pants.

Dean nodded his consent, eyes shining with lust. “Give me everything you got,”

Castiel leaned in then, sinking into his skin, kissing him for all he was worth. Dean could see the electricity ricochet around him, calling to him. A spark sizzled from Castiel’s lips into his and Dean keened at the exquisite sting. The burn mingled with the erotic sensation of Castiel’s tentacles slithering slick around him. There was a depth in the ache that somersaulted into an unbelievable triumph of their melded flesh and their shared union.

He could never resist his mates kiss. His mind reeled with questions, but instead he focused on his mate. Focused on Castiel’s lips, giving him everything he was asking for, everything he wanted. And then some. His tongue thrust into Castiel’s mouth, stroking gently, sending shockwaves along those slick limbs, smirking when he felt them tremble around him.

Castiel did something then…he wasn’t sure what it was. But it ricochet heat through his entire body all the way from the tips of his ears to the soles of his feet. His cock pulsed with need. Dean tightened his arms around Castiel’s waist, thrusting up into him, wanting those soft, slick curves against him.

It was like being struck by lightning. Dean’s orgasm came full blown; it skyrocketed through his body in exquisite shards of those electric bolts that licked his skin. Lights flashed in his eyes and thunder pounded in his mind. He felt the very ground shake under him as the orgasm rolled over him, tumbling and arching over him. Dean felt his senses reel, his body arch into those exquisitely slick tentacles. He released a low mewl as the sensation overtook his mind and flooded his body with sensations. He closed his eyes, savouring the multitude of rippling vibrations that shot along his limbs.

“Wow…” he gasped, unable to breath.

Castiel raised his dark eyes to Dean’s face, lust blown in the inky depths. And suddenly every ounce of strength seemed to drain away from them, wet heat burned his body, and looking down he saw Cas had come too.

He suddenly had an overpowering desire to hold his mate close, so he did just that. He marvelled in the way their bodies fit so perfectly together. He had just had the best orgasm of his life by Cas just kissing him?

“Fuck Cas…that was… _fuck,_ ” he murmured, reaching up to run his fingers through his mates damp with sweat hair. He pulled away then, reaching down to press his lips against Castiel’s neck, laving against the salty skin. He trailed hot kisses along the arch of his mates’ throat, sucking harshly, intent on leaving bruises and bite marks everywhere his mouth reached.

“Dean, _don’t stop,_ ” Castiel breathed, tentacles limp, suckers sucking circular hickies on his flesh, the electricity still zipped over their skin, leaving a trembling zing in their wake.

 

~~

 

An hour later, Dean was lying on his back with his arms around a pliant Castiel, whose head rested on his bare chest. He lovingly left kisses on his chest, and Dean in turn kissed the top of his head. There were dark purple, bruising hickies all over Castiel’s pale skin, and perfect circular marks all over Dean’s body. Both of their skin was prickled with pinpricks of heated red spots, where Castiel’s electricity had jumped from one point to another.

…Dean sighed with bliss; he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of his mate.

Castiel looked up. “Everything okay?”

Dean smirked. “Yep, I was just thinking,” he paused, “being with you is the best bachelor party I could ever ask for,”

Castiel laughed, looking up at him. And when Dean saw those beautiful blues, he couldn’t help but say; “I love you Cas,”

Castiel smiled sleepily, warming Dean’s heart. “I love you too, Dean,” he let out a yawn then, a cute little one that made Dean smile. “Sorry…I’m not better company…” his breathing deepened. “But…you’re so warm…”

“You’re always good company,” Dean whispered, pressing his lips to Castiel’s temple. He shifted so they were both comfortable. Castiel’s tentacles sleepily reached for him, wrapping around his limbs and pulling him close.

Dean told himself he was not going to fall asleep, absolutely not. But Castiel was a warm weight over him…and soon….soon…

Every day…he could….be like this…with Cas…

…for…ever…

Dean fell asleep with his face still buried in Castiel’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay.  
>  I don't know a lick about electricity in sex, so lets just...let that one slide, shall we?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one.  
> A little bit of brotherly love.

It was September.

And with September came colder weather, thick coats and jackets, and Castiel starting his new job.

Dean was happy for Castiel – ecstatic in fact – his baby was going to go out there, with so much knowledge and care, and help all of the young children. Dean was happy for him… _he was!_  But as he sat there, in Baby, looking out to the small school within Sam’s Law School, he couldn’t help but wish Cas would hurry up out. Dean missed him, he had gotten home an hour ago, and Cas was still at school, still working, still making new friends and being the wonderful shifter he was.

Dean was being selfish. He had gotten used to Cas being at home when he was there. Welcoming him into the home and into his arms – and tentacles – and Dean revelled in it. His instincts told him Cas was home, Cas was safe. But the clock on his dash ticked passed six in the evening. And though Cas had told him this was just for today – he was a new teacher, he had to learn the ropes, study the curriculum and get friendly with the other teachers – Dean was a little agitated.

Just a little.

He had gotten home at five, sent a text to Cas, and had found his mate was almost done. Dean had gotten straight back into Baby and drove off to the school, intent on picking up his mate and be the kind and caring alpha. Alright, so he was more trying to show any potential alpha or shifter in the school who dared to look at Cas, that his mate was taken.

So lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the person walking up to his car. His car door opened and someone sat inside. Startled, he looked up, expecting to see Cas – he was out early… - only to see his moose of a wolf baby brother.

“Sammy?”

Sam looked anxious. His long hair was ruffled, tail fur scruffy and he had dark bags under his strained eyes. His breath was coming out in pants, ragged and filled with fright. Dean was on alpha mode immediately. He reached for the back of his brothers’ neck, grounding him.

“Sammy, talk to me,” Dean commanded, using his alpha voice.

Sam looked up, steadying his breathing.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, looking down. “I know you’re here to pick Cas up, but I really wanted to talk to you,”

Dean shook his head, telling him it didn't matter. “What happened?”

After a short bout of silence, Sam sucked in a deep breath and spoke in a hushed tone. “I’m scared,”

Dean tightened his grip on the back of Sam’s neck, giving him his support and care. Sam leaned into it.

“Is it school?” Dean asked, looking back at the large building.

Sam shook his head, looking down. He was playing with his fingers, fidgeting, which was unlike him.

“Is it Gabriel?” Dean asked slowly, treading carefully. This was Sam’s mate he was prying into. Even an omega wolf was territorial over what was theirs. Regardless of whom the alpha was, the mate came first.

Sam sucked in a breath.

“Is he alright?” Dean asked, his voice still low, but losing the alphas command in it. He was just Dean now, the big brother Sam could turn to for anything.

“He's doing well,” Sam replied, twisting his fingers on his lap until the skin around them turned white.

“And the guppy?” Dean let out a breath, scared to ask about his unborn child. But Sam was _scared._ Of what, Dean needed to find out.

“Healthy. Gabe's five months now,” Sam said, a slight smile on his lips at the thought of his child. But then his smile fell. “Dean. I'm scared,”

“Why?”

Sam didn’t speak for a long while, too deep in thought. The silence around them was almost deafening. Dean was starting to really get worried. He wanted to help his brother, but he needed to know _what_ was scaring Sam.  

After a long moment, Sam let out a breath, confessing his fears. “What if I'm not good enough? I mean, Gabriel’s the alpha and he's carrying our child. I...I don't know what to do?”

Dean was taken back. He hadn’t expected that. Sam had always been so put together when it came to Gabriel. He had been so excited, so happy, and so eager when he found out Gabriel was pregnant. Hell they all had. But to see his brother looking so down, crestfallen, his hair shadowing his face, eyes downcast, and little harrowing breaths releasing from his lips as if he were trying to hold back a sob.

Dean was suddenly reminded of when they were little kids, and Sam would get bullied for being a tall and muscular omega, how he had cried when the bullies had said he’d never find a mate to love him. Back then, Dean was able to beat up Sam’s fears. He was able to help his brother, hold him close and tell him that his mate was out there, waiting for him too. And he was going to love Sam so much.

But right now, there was no bully to beat up, there was Sam and his thoughts.

And Dean didn’t know what to tell Sam. He wasn’t sure what he should say that would help Sam out. The omega wolf looked so sad, Dean’s heart ached for him. He tried to imagine himself in Sam’s situation. He always had negative thoughts about his relationship with Cas – how… _how_ could someone so _perfect_ be mated to _him_? – but he knew what he would do.

“You gotta go back to Gabriel. Like right now.” Dean stated, knowing that if he were in Sam’s shoes, he would word his fears to his mate. He’d speak to Cas, he’d be there for Cas. Because if Cas was pregnant, and Dean was having second thoughts, having _fears_ of not being good enough. He’d need his mate, he’d fall into Cas’s tentacles and hope the worries went away. They’d work together to make it happen.

“You gotta make sure he's happy.” Dean continued, squeezing the back of Sam’s neck, grounding him. “If he wants a tail rub, you do it. If he wants candy at all hours of the night, you go out in the rain, or the snow, and get your husband what he wants.” He took in a deep breath, seeing his brother listening intently to him. “You wanna feel like you're a part of the baby's life before its born? Well then you gotta be there for Gabriel.” Patting his brothers’ head, he added. “I want a healthy niece or nephew Sam.”

Sam sat silent, taking in everything Dean was saying. It was so simple, so obvious, but he knew Sam needed to be told this.

"You're going to be a great father." Dean added, running his fingers through Sam's hair, soothing him. "The fact that you're scared shows how much you love the guppy, and your mate."

“Thanks Dean.” Sam said, rubbing his head to his brothers’ arm, scenting him. 

Dean let out a breath, finishing their chick flick moment. He tapped his fingers on Baby’s steering wheel. “You need a lift?”

Sam shook his head. “My cars in the lot, I just saw your car and—”

“No problem. It’s what I’m here for,” Dean nodded, “Now get outta my car.”

Sam chuckled, not hearing any vice from his brothers’ words. He opened the door and got out, leaning back in, he said a goodbye and made his way to the large parking lot in front of the school.

Dean laid his head on the steering wheel, letting out a breath. He hadn’t expected that. He hadn’t expected _Sam_ to get scared of something he was so happy about. Their life seemed to be so happy, so perfect to Dean. Just like his relationship with Cas.

Would the same thing happen to him? Would he be scared for his child?

The door opened once more and a familiar set of tentacles slithered in, followed by the most beautiful man in the world. Castiel settled into the car, placing his bag on his lap.

“Hey babe,” Dean said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Cas’s lips.

Castiel kissed him back, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. “Hello Dean,”

Dean started Baby, hearing her purr, he felt Cas’s tentacle wrap around his arm and he smirked as the suckers pulled on his skin. They made their way down the road, back to their home.

He knew he’d probably be scared for their kid as well, but god damn, he couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Sammy is getting scared.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Okay, so foolish me forgot to press the "post" button on this chapter last night.**  
>  So....sorry? 
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like we need more Dean and Cas being adorable and mushy-in-love.

“One more month.”

Castiel looked out of the window of his office in school, watching the cold evening sun set slowly into the horizon, giving way to the darkness of the night sky.

He wished Dean was with him, he hadn’t seen his mate since Dean had dropped him home last night. Dean’s parents had come over for the wedding, and for Sam and Gabriel and their pregnancy.

In fact, just last night, Castiel’s father had showed up to his home, wanting to help his youngest child in his wedding. Castiel was glad for it, because he really needed to speak to his father about his newly found electrical skills.

Chuck had been tired last night, and they didn’t have a chance to talk properly that morning. So Castiel was adamant to talk to him about it when he got back home. Dean had dropped him off to Gabriel’s after he had dropped Castiel to work. Most likely the merman had dropped him back home by now.

Gabriel was six months pregnant and showing so heavily. Though they were well aware of what gender the baby was – female – they still didn’t know what shifter it was. Little Melody, as Sam and Gabriel had aptly named her after calling her so since she was known, was not showing her traits on the sonogram. The pictures showed her legs – if they were legs – tucked to her chest and what may have been a fish tail, or a wolf tail.

Little Melody was going to surprise her parents; that was for sure.

Castiel heard the Impala’s engine coming from the distance, and he quickly made his way through the school and to the entrance, awaiting his mate to pick him up.

Dean was only there to drop him back home, before he too returned home. It was _Castiel_ who told Dean to spend time with his family. They had travelled all the way from Kansas to be with him and help them both out with the wedding – they had done the same with Sam and Gabriel’s wedding.

But Castiel really, _really_ missed him.

Just one more month.

One more month and they’d be married, one more month and they’d be together, in their home, living and loving one another, waking up wrapped in one another. And if Castiel had any say in this, one month until he would have a little baby hatchling – or pup, he wasn’t picky – growing inside him.

Just one more month.

The impala stopped in front of the school entrance. There were still a few stragglers, students who had after school classes with their parents, and teachers making their way back home.

Castiel smiled as Dean stepped out of the car.

Dean returned the smile and stepped a little closer to him, which was when Castiel discovered several things. One, he realised his body wasn’t listening to his head that was telling him that they were _in front of a school._ But his heart was thudding madly in his chest, his tentacles itching and vibrating, wanting to reach out.

It had been a whole day since he saw his mate.

God, Dean smelled so good – sexy, alluring, _perfect._ Closing his eyes, he felt his body actually tingle, brought to a hyper awareness that felt almost foreign as something zinged through him. _Desire._

When he opened his eyes, Dean had stepped closer.

“Hey sunshine,” he murmured.

Castiel looked into his eyes, seeing the solid warm green, with the gorgeous hue of brown flecks dancing in them. Castiel was eager to drown in all of that deliciousness.

But he needed to get a hold of himself.

“Cas?” Dean asked, reaching out.

Castiel felt his mind go fuzzy. Just that, just his name in that powerful, deep voice, a voice that was full of promises he always intended to keep. And suddenly the part of his brain that dictated decorum, especially in front of a school, went straight on vacation to the other side of reality. So instead of taking a step back, and greet his mate like he usually did, like he should have. He reached out for Dean, taking one step forward and meeting him on shaking tentacles.

Dean eyed him a little oddly, but then his gaze drifted around them, before he reached out for Cas, wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist. He ushered Castiel into the car, sucking in a breath at how compliant his mate was right now, and closed the door. He almost vaulted over his Baby and pulled the car door open, sitting inside and reaching for his mate.

He hoped the car would shield away any potential watchers. Because he was not going to leave his mate without a well needed make out session. Castiel’s tentacles wrapped around his thigh and arm, suckers pulling and tugging at his skin in a way that made Dean want to groan out loud.

Forcing the car to start, he quickly made his way down the road, only stopping until they reached a secluded area in the middle of a forest road. Parking the car, he reached for Castiel then.

A heavenly sigh drifted past his mate’s lips as Dean wrapped his arms around him, and then Castiel mewled when Dean’s mouth touched his. He tasted chocolate on his lips, and then…

…well, there were no more thoughts.

Castiel was amazing, every little thing about him slayed Dean from the very start. But it was his mouth, _oh god,_ his mouth, that unravelled him. The kiss started out gentle, as it always did, and he honestly meant for it to stay that way. But then, as Castiel pulled back, just enough to stare up at him with those beautiful, innocent, absolutely sinful blue eyes, all flushed and wide. He couldn’t help himself. His wolf came out to play and he lowered his head, pressing his mouth to the hollow of Castiel’s throat. He could feel Castiel’s pulse racing beneath his lips, grunting at the tight hold of Castiel’s tentacles around him as the octopus shifter pulled him closer and closer still.

Castiel gasped, pleasurable and nonsensical words escaping his breath. Dean touched his tongue to the spot where his pulse was racing, sucking harshly until there was a bright bruise painting his pretty pale skin. It was only then that he slowly made his way along Castiel’s jaw, over the warm, soft skin to his ear. When he finally lifted his face away to look into those beautiful eyes, he saw they were wider and dazed, glazed over with lust.

The heat underneath them told Dean that Castiel had inked and he chuckled. It turned him on so bad when he knew he was able to reduce his mate to a whimpering, slick mess just by touching and kissing him.

He kissed Castiel again, unable to stay too far away. He heard Castiel whimper, the sound going straight to his cock. But this was not just a quick hook up; they were not hiding themselves from the world. He smirked when Castiel’s limbs wrapped around him, arms wrapping around his neck as he returned the kiss. It was all consuming, earthy, wet and raw.

Dean was a complete goner.

He groaned into Castiel’s mouth, the pleasure of his touch, the rush of heat, the anticipation swimming through him.

They had had thousands of kisses, spent nights wrapped up in one another. Yet this, this urgency, this _need,_ it destroyed Dean. It ate him up from the inside, until all he could think about was getting closer… _closer…closer…_

Castiel tore free of his mouth and stared up at him, his eyes feral, mouth bruised red and wet, breathing wild. No words were needed between them, their harsh breathing, nails digging and teeth biting into skin and the tight hold was enough. Castiel moaned, that little high pitched sound that turned Dean to a complete puddle of want, and he tugged his mate up, kissing him harshly.

Castiel’s fingers clawed his back, digging into his biceps and dragging delicious red marks along his body. It was like he couldn’t get enough.

That made two of them.

Dean kissed his way down Castiel’s throat again, knowing his mate loved his neck being tortured. And he wasn’t disappointed. Castiel gave a low, sexy gasp when Dean got to the spot where his neck met his shoulder. His eyes closed and he shuddered with the intensity.

“You taste so good,” Dean murmured, sucking at _that_ spot.

“I had a bar of chocolate before— _oh Dean!”_ He tried, but Dean sucked _right there_ , right at the spot that made Castiel ink _again_. They were going to have to find something to easily clean away ink and slick, because if Dean wanted them to do _this_ and more in his car, they needed to be prepared.

Dean lifted his head, eyes alpha red and swimming with desire and hunger. His hair was wild, Castiel’s fingers having tugged and buried into them, wanting him closer. He reached up again, slicking the spikes back with his fingers.

He let out a high pitched keen when Dean moved, his body rucking up, hard cock pressing and grinding into his slickened hole and Castiel’s vision darkened.

As did the rest of the space they were in.

The impala suddenly stalled, the classic rock music that had been playing throughout screeched quietly, lyrics pulsing in every once in a while, and street lights outside flickered and sparked.

It took a moment for Castiel’s eyes to get used to the darkness, the moonlight being the only light to illuminate them. Dean had wrapped his arms tighter around Cas, expecting something bad to happen, but other than the frazzled lights – which had been completely destroyed, what with the glass shards that had fallen on Baby’s bonnet – and the car slowly starting back up again, there was no danger.

“Wha—? Cas?” Dean’s brain raced, trying to figure out what had just happened. “You okay babe?

With a quick, single nod of his head, Castiel leaned back onto the seat, his eyes shuttered. Castiel looked sheepish, knowing exactly what happened. He had gotten so turned on by his mate that he had let off a few bolts of electricity.

Turning, he faced his mate, his cheeks bursting a bright pink.

“I…it was…you kissed me…” he blew out a breath, “I got too excited,”

Dean chuckled, leaning in an invading Castiel’s personal bubble once again. Castiel sucked in a breath, heat spiralling within him. He was eager to continue where they had stopped, but this was new, this electricity thing. He wasn’t sure Dean would like it.

“I think I should drop you home,” Dean said, looking at Castiel’s crestfallen face. He pressed a quick kiss to Castiel’s bruised lips. “We’ll find a better place next time, _without_ electricity everywhere,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Cas is working on his electricity skills, and is more aware, most likely things will short circuit around him.
> 
> ...I wonder what'll happen when they have sex?


	21. Chapter 21

“Dean…I…” Castiel murmured, slowly, purposefully. Their eyes were still locked together.

“You…” Dean said, trying to help his mate along.

Castiel shook his head, murmuring breathlessly. “Can I…one more?”

Dean’s warm and gentle hands settled firmly on Castiel’s hip, fingers tangling in his tentacles.

“Anything you want,” He replied.

Leaning in, he covered Castiel’s mouth once again, kissing him with every fibre of his love for him. His tongue teased lightly, keeping it soft and loving, until Castiel moaned. Then, Dean deepened the kiss, the hot intense connection had both their heads spinning and their blood pumping as their bodies moulded together. Unlike the previous tender kisses they had shared, this was more demanding, and a whole lot wild.

When Dean rocked his hips up again, he was ready for any and all dangers. He felt the electricity zing through his body, and he knew Castiel had lost his ability to think. Otherwise he’d have stopped.

_Fuck, it was so hot…_

Dean buried his fingers into Castiel’s hair, claiming his mouth, pulling him in even closer. His other hand caressed down Castiel’s tentacles, soothing his suckers, gripping his limbs, enticing him. Castiel already owned his heart.

He’d tell him so, but their tongues were a little busy. So were Castiel’s fingers, first enjoying the play of muscles on Dean’s back, then holding on tight just in case he had any ideas about trying to get away.

Like that was ever going to happen.

Because Dean wasn’t done.

Castiel slid his hands over Dean’s shoulder, reminding himself that right now, this was enough. They couldn’t do more than this right now, his father was probably waiting for him at home. But he tugged a thrilling, rough groan from deep within Dean’s chest, so hot and needy, that Castiel instead tightened his grip on his mate.

By the time they broke apart, Castiel was completely out of breath.

If it wasn’t for his tentacles – that always had a mind of their own when it came to Dean, -- wrapped tightly around Dean, and Dean’s hand wedged in the tangle of his tentacles, he’d have surely melted into a puddle of lust.

He had already inked so many times…he didn’t think he could do so again.

“Cas,”

 _Fuck._ His voice was so low and gravelly, filled with lust, and sexy as hell. This man was _his!_

“Yes?” he asked, breathlessly.

Dean ran his hand up Castiel’s arm, to his shoulder, over his throat, going achingly slowly, so that by the time he cupped Castiel’s jaw, the octopus shifter was quivering. His pulse thudded madly, jack rabbiting. He closed his eyes, absorbing Dean’s touch, his taste, his scent. His fingers were warm, callused, claws a good kind of sharp. He was so strong, holding Castiel up close to him, protecting him, keeping him so _hot._

 _Oh fuck_. Castiel wanted him, right here. Right now.

He didn’t care. He wanted Dean, _bad._

“Cas, babe,”

Castiel’s eyes were half lidded when he opened them. Gods he felt drunk on Dean.

“Huh?”

There was amusement in his voice. “You still with me?”

Dean was pressed against him, deliciously warm and hard.  _Everywhere._ Castiel needed a clear head. They were mates, sure. But they were also _very_ late dropping him home. He was surprised no one had called them yet.

“Yes,” he said, but it came out as more of a croak. Castiel cleared his throat and said it again. “Yes, I’m still here.”

There was a look in Dean’s eyes then, feral, wolfish, and so very beautiful. He looked like the alpha wolf he really was. And Castiel felt the heat in his tentacles as he inked again. The upholstery of Dean’s Baby was completely ruined now, Castiel knew it. But Dean didn’t seem to care, instead he came in closer, fangs glinting sharply.

Castiel held onto the dash and gasped back the shudder running through his body. “Is this the part where the big bad wolf eats me?”

Dean sent him a mischievous glance. “What is it with you and things eating you?”

A nervous and embarrassed laugh burst from Castiel, and Dean let loose a smile that was just wicked enough to boost his pulse and scare him at the same time.

“Tell you what,” Dean said silkily. “Next time I get the chance to eat you, I promise you’ll like it.”

Castiel’s cheeks burst pink, and a clear slick dripped from his tentacles, soaking the seats.

“ _But_ , I gotta get you home.” Dean studied his face, then gave him a very small smile before backing away, starting Baby again. “Because if I don’t, we won’t _ever_ leave.”

Castiel didn’t think that was all that bad an idea.

But then Dean peeled down the road. Moments later, he pulled up to Castiel’s apartment. They both eyed the dark building.

“Problem with the electricity?” he asked, idling the Impala.

Castiel hoped not. “I don’t know.”

Dean thrust the impala into gear again and drove around to the back of the apartment blocks. Castiel’s stomach quivered. His body had other reactions, too, but he kept them to himself as Dean pulled up to the available space before his apartment, where the windows were lit.

He flicked his gaze to the building, and Castiel followed his line of sight to where Chuck stood inside, staring out the window.

“He doesn’t look very happy,” Dean noted.

“I have that effect on people…” Castiel murmured, “He must have been waiting a while when we were…” Castiel’s cheeks burst pink at the memory of what they had been doing – making out like teenagers, that’s what.

Dean’s callused hand slowly slid up his back. When Castiel started, because he was looking out the car window and not expecting the touch, Dean very gently touched the back of his neck. Warmth engulfed Castiel and he melted.

“I don’t know,” Dean murmured very quietly. “You did a decent number on me.”

His thumb swept over Castiel’s nape, urging the shifter to look at him. There was something otherworldly about that touch. Castiel was submissive to his mate doing that.

One of them leaned in, Castiel wasn’t sure who, but suddenly his hands were on Dean’s chest and Dean’s hands were sliding up his arms, pulling him in as close as he could get with the console between them. “My father—”

“Can’t see inside Baby.” Dean kissed him once, and then again—small, brushing kisses that weren’t enough, not even close, but when Castiel heard a soft moan and realized it was his, he pulled back.

“Damn baby,” Dean said, studying Castiel intently. “I like this look on you.”

“What look?”

“Heat. Desire.”

It took Castiel a second for the words to register. When they did, his cheeks burst pink again, and he fumbled to open the door and get out, but Dean gently pulled him back and kissed him again, deep and hot. Castiel’s eyes drifted shut as he gave himself over to it, to his mate, and what Dean made him feel. Dean was such a good kisser, and his taste, his touch, his scent, the heat off his body—it all combined together so that Castiel couldn’t talk himself out of having this moment.

He _needed_ this moment. He deserved this moment, and, giving himself permission to enjoy it. They were mates, and were to be married in one months’ time. He slid her hands over every part of Dean that he could reach, absorbing the groan of approval that rumbled from his throat.

“We haven’t made out in a car in a damn long time,” Dean said when they broke apart, his voice low and gravelly.

“Hnn,” Castiel agreed. He looked around. “We steamed up the windows.”

Dean slid a hand over Castiel’s tentacles, in through the web of limbs, skimming over a few sluiced suckers. “We steamed up a lot of things.”

Yes. Castiel’s body was humming with it. He ran his gaze down Dean’s body, past his broad chest, the flat abs Castiel wanted to lick, remembering the heady taste of it against his suckers, his tongue, and his jeans, which were strained over an intriguingly large bulge.

Castiel’s tentacles reached for him, without his permission, gracing over the bulge, wanting to take it out and wrap his tentacles around the firm heat inside. His gaze flew to Dean’s, which was both scorching hot and just a tad bit amused.

“I have to go in.” But Castiel didn’t move. Well, actually, he did. He moved to give Dean’s mouth better access to his throat, which Dean took full advantage of, his lips running slowly back and forth over Castiel’s skin.

“B-before he… _Oh, God_ , Dean!” Castiel whispered, his slick tentacles staining Dean’s jeans. “Before my father comes out here to investigate.” Dean had a hand at his waist, beneath his jacket and his sweatshirt, his fingers gliding over the bare skin of Castiel’s belly, and Castiel let out a shaking breath. “You’re going to have to take your hands off me, or…”

Dean met his gaze, his eyes dark and heated. “Or?”

Or Castiel was going to crawl over the console and straddle him. “You don’t play fair.”

“I don’t. You should remember that.”

Telling his body to behave, Castiel extricated himself from both Dean’s hands and the impala. “Thanks for the ride.”

_And the kiss…_

Dean opened his door. “I’ll walk you in—”

“ _No,_ don’t.” He didn’t think he’d stop at just a goodbye if Dean dropped him off. He dashed out of the car and made his way up the porch and into the building.

Dean nodded, watching as Castiel opened the door to his apartment, waving at Dean, before disappearing into the lifts. He let out a breath, getting back in his car. Baby smelled like Castiel, and it took all of Dean’s control not to just lay his head on the ink stain and breathe it in. He instead cranked open a window and drove out of the apartment complex and down the road back home. 

 

Chuck stood at the door, a small smile on his lips as he peered past Castiel to the car that was backing out of the parking space.

“Dean seems to be treating you well,” he said, ushering Castiel in.

Castiel watched the brake lights of the impala vanish into the night, and smiled. “He really is,”

Dean really was everything perfect in one gorgeous package. He had that deep alpha voice that went down like smooth whiskey and the intensity of his eyes, especially when they changed colour, it tended to get Castiel to want and do more than they should – like making out like teenagers in the back of the car instead of dropping him home to his waiting father – oh god, he kissed like heaven on earth.

“I’m happy for you,” Chuck said, making himself known in Castiel’s mind.

Castiel shook his head, he was home now, and his father was here. “I need to speak with you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're gonna rock down to....electric avenue!


	22. Chapter 22

Talk?

What did he want to talk about?

Castiel followed his father and they both settled down on the comfy sofas. Chuck reached out and took hold of Castiel’s hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hands.

The octopus shifter was getting nervous.

“Is everything okay?” He asked.

Chuck nodded. “He _is_ treating you right, right?” Castiel nodded almost immediately. “And you’re happy?”

“Immensely,”

Chuck nodded. “Alright, about the electricity then,”

Castiel’s eyes widened. How had his father known that was on his mind? Damn Lotan’s and their intuition. They could rival mermaids with their odd instinctive skills. But Charles “Chuck” Novak was something else entirely, he was omnipotent in many ways.

“I only found out a few weeks ago,” Castiel answered, he had already spoken to Chuck about the Fitzgerald’s, and how they had explained to him how everything _should_ work for him. Though Castiel had kept quiet about the whole ‘electricity’ thing, which was stupid because who better to ask about the skill than the person who was a master at it.

“When does it happen?” When Castiel’s cheeks burst a bright red, Chuck didn’t ponder or prod into the ‘how’s and ‘when’s, instead he cleared his throat. “Okay…so when you’re… _intimate_ with your mate, does it hurt you or him?”

Castiel shook his head, tentacles fidgeting. God, this was like having the sex talk with his father. This _was_ having the sex talk with his father. Oh god, why wouldn’t the earth just swallow him up whole?

“Are you sure?” Chuck asked, he wanted to make sure.

Castiel’s dark eyes darted this way and that, but he nodded, and said in a quiet voice; “He said he liked it,”

“Okay, that’s good.” Chuck said almost immediately, a smile rising to his lips. “So when you’re _intimate_ with him…” – he paused, clearing his throat again, gesturing with his hands in order to quell the awkwardness – “ _have_ you been…with him?”

“Yes,” Castiel didn’t think he could get more embarrassed. “But not with the electricity…thing,”

“Okay,” Chuck nodded, taking the information in. “We’ve just got to make sure it’s not too bad, I’ll teach you a few techniques I’ve perfected over the years…”

Thankful for his wonderful father, he listened intently as Chuck told him everything he may need to know about his new found skills. It wasn’t easy, but with practice and his father to help him, Castiel was sure he’d be able master it quickly.

 

~~

 

There were barely a few weeks left until the wedding, a few weeks where they had to fix and finalise everything. Thankfully the most important things had been done. Their venue had been picked out and arranged, the cake had been ordered, as had the flowers, and all the rest of the important things they might have needed.

Who knew weddings were so much work! But they had made a plan. They had!

Only a few more weeks until the big day and everything was supposed to come together easily, slot together like puzzle pieces fitting to create the masterpiece that would be their wedding. But life intervened.

Dean found himself with a large work load, rushing through everything. So much so that Castiel stopped him the night he had arrived home after a long day, exhausted and falling asleep at the dinner table.

Castiel told him that he would do this alone. Without him.

Oh god.

He wanted his mate! But Castiel knew that was impossible right now.

However, Mary had been there, the shining beacon of help that she was. It was Castiel’s turn to go back to the bridal salon and get fitted into his clothes. This would be the final time to make a decision, any last minute touches. It wasn’t as easy as he had expected it to be. Not at all, not with the eight limbs he had for legs.

How to make a suit look like a suit and not a blazer with a large tent underneath? This was his wedding, and Mary had told him he had to look his best.

For a hot minute, he wished he had Bess’s skills of mimicking legs. How easy it would be to do so. But he loved his tentacles, _Dean_ loved his tentacles. So here he was, back at the bridal salon, staring down at the pretty woman who was prodding and pricking his tentacles.

Castiel reached for the band around his wrists and pulled it, the slight rap of the elastic fabric snapped his skin, the ache allowing him to focus on the pain, rather than his anxiety. Because if he got anxious…

…well, he didn’t think the dressmaker would like being shocked.

He had slowly been learning how to take care of his electrical side, though it had taken many, many, _many_ attempts with his father on how to hold himself back and not shock anyone or anything. He had met Dean the next night, when he picked him up, and used his newfound honed skills and sent a little charge through his body. Dean had shivered, leaning in and pressing his lips to Castiel’s. The backlash of electricity hummed through them, sparking between their lips as they parted.

Dean looked…happy about that. And that made the late night with his father all the more worth it. He wasn’t quite there yet, but Dean didn’t seem to worry or hate it. He took everything with patience.

No. No, no, no. He was not going to think about Dean now. Not when there wasn't anything he could do about his mate’s absence.

Castiel had been so forlorn at the thought of not having his father or brothers with him on such an auspicious day. But Gabriel was five months pregnant – almost into his sixth, and he was large, heavy and tired. He had Adam, and little Matthew, and their father taking care of him while Sam finished his finals.

He could do this, he  _would_ do this. He’d be fine.

Well…he’d try to be anyway.

Dean, his beautiful mate, his gorgeous fiancé, and the perfect man, had spoken to his mother, and together they sought to get everything done as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Goodness…Dean was so amazing.  _And Castiel was marrying_   _him!_

“Don’t worry baby.” He had said. “Everything will be fine.”

But now that Castiel found himself standing in the middle of the bridal salon, he felt his heart beat race, felt his breath quicken. What if he tripped? What if he ripped the suits he was trying on? What if the outfit didn’t fit?

There were only a few weeks left until the wedding, a few more weeks for him to fret, to plan out every single detail. But Dean, his beautiful, sweet mate had told him not to worry.

Dean knew Castiel well enough now to know what he wanted. All they had to worry about now was Castiel’s suit.

“Make sure it’s  _comfortable,_ ” Dean had told him. “Don’t you dare tie up your tentacles,”

Castiel was only going to wear the outfit for a few hours. Dean wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. And Castiel wanted to make him happy.

He stood next to his best friend, Sam, and his future mother-in-law, Mary, looking up at the daunting building before them.

He and Dean had worked together and made both of their parents happy. The wedding day would start at the church the Winchester’s went to, where they would say their vows, put on their rings and the reception would happen in a hall in the late afternoon. They’d be extremely tired at the end of the day, but Castiel was happy he was making both his parents and his future in-laws happy.

Sam brought him out of his thoughts by pushing open the glass doors and ushering Castiel into the room. Castiel followed his friends and stepped into the room.

It was just as amazing as he remembered it. There were racks on the side filled with plastic covered dresses. There were mannequins by the windows dressed in beautiful wedding dresses, all different styles and fabrics.

Oh god…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, just get married already~!  
> We're almost there, all sorts of fluff and smooshy mush.


	23. Chapter 23

The pretty, older woman with beautiful blonde hair and a happy smile rushed over to them, taking Mary into a large hug. She then turned to Sam and gave him a hug to.

“Thanks for coming,” She said with a bright smile.

Mary shook her head. “Of course, we’re very excited,”

The attendant, one Donna Hanscum nodded, somewhat smugly. Then turned to Sam and Gabriel once again, her pretty smile brightening.

“Congratulations on the wedding,” She said, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, but I know you looked amazing,”

Sam rolled his eyes.

Mary ushered Castiel forward, the young man stumbled in front of them, sucking in a deep breath and trying to force his anxiety down. He snapped the fabric on his wrist again.

“This is Castiel,” Mary said, her smile was just as bright and beautiful.

“Dean finally got snapped up, eh?” Donna said, tilting her head to one side and giving Castiel a once over. “Let’s get you in your wedding outfit, cutie.”

Castiel snapped the elastic on his wrists once again, feeling slightly intimidated by the boisterous woman watching him.

Oh god…

 

~~

 

Dean had finally finished his last appointment for that day.

He ushered the old woman in to her car and out of his garage, smiling at her as she drove away. Once she had disappeared down the road, he dropped his head on the mahogany of the table before him, letting out a loud sigh.

Today had been  _long!_

He just wanted to get home, get something good to eat and lay on the sofa, preferably with his beautiful mate wrapped around him, snuggling into him, and just do what couples did.

His thoughts ran to Castiel. And just like that, his phone began to buzz.

Reaching for it, he noticed the caller ID and smirked. Picking up the phone, he placed it to his ear.

“Castiel’s mate,” he smirked. But his smirk vanished when he heard the exasperated breathing, faint sobs and something crashing in the background, “Cas, Cas, baby. Are you okay?”

“D-Dean?” Castiel sounded like he was crying. “God, I’m sorry, I-I know you’re busy,”

Worry enveloped Dean as he held the phone closer to his ear. “I’m here babe, shall we try face timing?”

He heard Castiel’s affirmation, and heard him press a few buttons on his phone, soon Dean got the notification for face timing and clicked okay. The image of Castiel on the other end nearly made his heart break.

Castiel  _wasn’t_ crying, but his pretty blue  eyes were brimming with unshed tears, his wrist was red raw under the elastic band, his hair was in disarray – most likely from the anticipation of the dress (he had been very worried about it, and showing his tentacles to everyone on such an important day) and running his fingers through them countlessly – his skin was pale and his pretty lips were trembling. His breathing was quick and his pupils were wide.

All in all, his baby looked anxious as hell.

“Baby, breathe with me.” Dean said, taking in deep breaths and letting Castiel follow. It took them a few minutes but Castiel finally stopped hyperventilating. “That’s it, my pretty mate, my beautiful mate, I’m right here,”

“D-Dean, I’m sorry,” Castiel murmured, looking down. “I…I can’t do this…”

Dean shook his head. “No sweetie,  _I’m_ sorry, for letting you go alone, I know you’ve been worried,”

“Mary and Sam have been very helpful, but I…” Castiel sucked in a shaky breath as he tried to breathe deeply once again. Pushing back his anxiety to talk to his anchor, his mate.

Gods, this was all too much. He had always been so anxious about his tentacles. But having other people look at them, stare at them. They’d all pity him and feel bad for Dean. And then Dean would figure out how much of a freak Castiel was, and then they’d get a divorce and he’d leave and—

“Don’t apologise,” Dean reprimanded him. “You want me to come over?”

Castiel sat down on the seats around the bridal changing rooms, giving Dean a view of the white shirt and green tie he was wearing. The starkness of the red on his wrist only looked brighter and rawer under the pure white. But his Castiel really did look like an angel.

A dishevelled one, but an angel none the less.

“I  _have_ to do this,” Castiel said after a few moments, taking in another deep breath. “I promised you,”

“You don’t have to force yourself,” Dean retorted, settling down on the chaise lounge in the middle of his office, his gaze not leaving Castiel’s moist eyes. “We can do this another time, or I’ll get someone else to do everything, I’ll think of something,”

“Thank you Dean, but no.” Castiel said defiantly, confidence seeping in him the more he spoke to Dean.  “I promised your mother, and I will go through with this.”

Dean smiled at his confident angel, glad that Castiel was actually making himself do something that was outside of his usual self. Just the fact Castiel was letting someone else dress him, touch him, talk to him. It made Dean so proud of his fiancé.

“I’m here if you need me babe,” He said, giving his support.

He was definitely going to go to the bridal salon as soon as he was able to, because even though Castiel was being so brave right now, he didn’t want his angel to feel completely out of his elements.

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel murmured, leaning forward into the phone.

Dean chuckled as the phone went dark for a few seconds before Castiel’s face leaned back until it was back in full view.

Yup, Castiel just kissed his phone.

“Why’re you laughing?” He asked.

Dean shook his head. “I love you,” he murmured, leaning forward to do the same thing Castiel had done. It felt weird kissing his phone, but seeing Castiel’s face light up when he leaned back was more than worth it.

“Now get back out there and rock,”

Castiel nodded, standing up and saying a long goodbye to Dean. As soon as the phone clicked off, Dean packed his things and made his way out of the garage and to his Baby. Getting into his car, he revved her up and almost sped out of the parking lot.

He needed to get to his fiancé soon.

~~

 

Castiel tugged at the frills of the suit Donna had made him wear. It was pretty, white with hints of silver and green here and there, to accent the colour of his tie.

But Castiel wanted this frilly monstrosity off. It was tight in all the wrong places, and it cut off his tentacles, pressing them close together than he wanted. He’d probably not be able to walk for long periods of time at all.

This wasn’t what he had pictured when they had first tried on the dress all those months back. And it was comfortable at all!

He wanted to rip the sheer fabric from his body and just run into the bridal room and call Dean again, he wanted to hear his mates’ voice. But he didn’t dare do that now.

He could do this!

Mary was being so nice, so consoling. And it seemed she had read Castiel’s mind when she turned to Donna and asked her, “Maybe we should consider something a little more…simple?”

Castiel let out a sigh of relief as Donna pried off the sparkly blazer and laid it on the rack. She then rifled through the blazers that she had created to go with the white dress shirt. A few moments of the sound of screeching hangers being forced from one end to the other on the rack, Donna appeared with a gorgeous simple, black blazer and a thin, almost tea length skirt with a large slit on the side.

As soon as Castiel put it on, he felt his heart beat flutter. He stared at himself in the mirror and couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath at the sight.

The suit was perfect. It fit well, and had little green accents in the pockets and collar that would match the tie he had taken off a few moments prior. The skirt wasn’t tight, or form fitting, it flowed down like silk over his tentacles, billowy enough so he could move about in it without worry of tripping and falling. And the material felt super soft and extremely light and dextrous.

Castiel felt comfortable in this suit. It was just what he wanted.

“Perfect,” Mary gushed, holding her phone up and taking a few pictures of him in the suit. Sam had their phone out too, taking videos and pictures of Castiel in his final wedding outfit.

Castiel reached up to straighten his hair, wanting to let them have a better picture, but he just let his hands fall, it didn’t matter. No. Not really, this was for _him_.

With his skin pale and almost sickly looking, his hair a messy nest of curls, and his eyes almost bloodshot with the tears he had forced not to let out, he looked like a complete wreck.

But it didn't matter.

Because this was it. This was the suit. This was what he was going to wear when he married Dean. When he  _married Dean!_

Dean was going to love this…

…he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor anxious little Castiel.  
> Getting a little worried...


	24. Chapter 24

“Dean.”

“Hm?”

Castiel paused, trying to figure out just how to word his thoughts. The anticipation and the sheer excitement all tangled together into one big, crazy ball of emotions. The unadulterated thrill of what he wanted meant he’d be able to push himself past his hesitations and fears.

Dean, seeing his inner turmoil, put his work down and gave his mate his full attention.

“What’s up babe?”

Castiel twisted his fingers together nervously, his tentacles quivering with anticipation. It had only been a few hours since Dean had come in to the bridal salon like some kind of knight in shining armour and had whisked him away from the pain and anxiety he was feeling.

He just wanted to say thank you. That was all.

“Dean,” He tried again, feeling the anxiety bubbling within him. “Do you find me attractive?”

Dean took a long glance at Castiel’s attire for that night. It was similar to what he usually wore to bed, but _God_ was it so much sweeter. He watched in anticipation as Castiel unconsciously ran his fingers down the front of the old t-shirt he was wearing – _Dean’s_ shirt. Dean’s hands trembled, itching to play with one of his long, dark tentacles that were lazily swaying and pulsing under the hem of the shirt that was just a little too long for him. He wanted to reach up, skim his fingers along the pretty suckers, tug on the hem of the shirt and rip it off his body, making sure to make Castiel scream and soak them both in his ink and slick as he slowly made love to his mate.

Shivers went down his spine as he saw goose bumps quickly cover Castiel’s exposed, delicate skin from his intense stare.

“You’re sitting on my bed,” he stated, “In my shirt, and you think I don’t find you attractive?”

Castiel turned a bright red at his words. His heart beat sped up with anticipation. He thought that at any moment, his heart would leap out of his chest.

“It’s comfy,” he said, clenching at the soft material. “And it smells like you,”

And if _that_ wasn’t a complete turn on, Dean didn’t know what was.

Dean sighed and quickly made his way over to his mate, settled on the edge of the bed, holding himself back from caging Castiel with his body, pinning him to the mattress and fucking him like he wanted to.

“What brought this on?” he asked.

Castiel knew he needed to calm down. All these emotions were wreaking havoc in his mind and he knew there was no need for that. This was Dean, his mate, his fiancé. Turning on his back, he looked up to the ceiling, hesitation creeping into the air before he answered with a whisper soft voice.

“We haven’t kissed for a while,”

And it was true. They had both been too busy to do anything but press a few pecks here and there, too tired from the day to do anything but fall together in bed, exhausted, and just sleep.

“Oh babe, I’m sorry we haven’t had a moment to ourselves,” His deep tone sent shivers down Castiel’s spine, making him melt with unspent desire, “I know we’ll be together forever once this wedding crap is over,” he leaned in to press a quick, barely there kiss to his mate’s soft lips. “But damn babe, you’re making it so hard,”

“Isn’t that the point?” Castiel muttered, looking away. His nervousness hadn’t subsided. He wasn’t sure he’d be able focus on the emotions rushing through him. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly inhaled and exhaled, in hopes that it would help settle him a bit. It did, but the scent of his mate that suddenly surrounded him, it didn’t help as much as he would have liked it too.

Dean watched him breathe deeply, watching his chest rising and falling, wearing his shirt. _Fuck,_ he was desperate to just take it off.

“Cas,” Dean murmured softly. Castiel turned to look at him. “You know I love every single thing about you. You don’t ever have to be nervous around me,”

Castiel smiled. Dean was so kind and sincere. From all of the other shifter’s he could have had, God had picked him, _Dean_ had picked him, and nobody else. That reply helped to remove any seeds of hesitation.

Dean turned and leaned over him, their faces inches away from one another. Castiel held back a blissful sigh at the warm and luscious weight on him. His tentacles reached up and wrapped tightly wherever they could reach. Their lips were barely brushing against one another as he spoke.

“It’s taking every ounce of my restraint not to tie you up and have my way with you,”

Castiel’s eyes widened at the revelation. And he found the idea of being at his mate’s mercy really hot. The idea of being tied up, of being blindfolded and having Dean thrusting deep into him, while all he could do was let him.

God, the lack of sex was getting to him.

“So, then what’s stopping you?” He murmured, hoping he sounded seductive.

Dean swore under his breath, growling low as he gripped Castiel’s tentacles.

The familiar sound of a phone chose then to take over the air. Dean growled, wanting desperately to let it ring. But he knew that now he and Castiel were a few weeks away from getting married, and their parents were in the city, the phone would not stop ringing until one of them picked up.

He didn’t want to think what it would be like when he finally married his beautiful little octopus. He pulled himself away from Castiel’s inviting body and held his phone angrily to his ear.

Castiel held a hand to his lips, his breathing ragged. He wanted so much more, but he knew Dean’s work and family were demanding – especially now with the winter months upon them, and Gabriel being six months pregnant and in constant need for help. He had been on the end of that stick one too many times too.

But…had he really proposed that they—? God, the idea sounded amazingly promising.

“I’m sorry babe,” Dean said with a loud sigh as he put the phone away. He gazed at the clock, it was blaring 8pm. Having spent the day working hard in the garage, or in school in Castiel’s case – they had opted to sleep in early.

Castiel hated that he had to go to work, leaving him riled up and aroused. But he knew that he would be spending the rest of his life with his mate. He waved goodbye to Dean as the wolf walked out of the house and into his Baby.

After all, Castiel could always get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet...sweet...revenge...


	25. Chapter 25

Cas.

Dean smirked, gazing at the name on his phone. He had noted three calls from his mate already; however, by the time he had gotten to his phone, it had gone to voicemail. And instead of calling him back, Dean was more than adamant to quickly finish his work and get back home. He shouldn’t fall into temptation. Well…he _knew_ he shouldn’t – especially since he had a last minute engine he just _had_ to fix up right that moment for a loyal customer – but he fell into the temptation that was one Castiel Novak. Taking a quick pan to his surroundings, he pushed the surprisingly vacant waiting room door and closed it behind him.

Placing the phone to his ear, he smirked. “Castiel’s mate, Dean Winchester,”

“ _Oh,_ _Shit_ -Dean,” Castiel's startled voice murmured. “I didn’t expect you to pick up,”

“You called me, of course I'd pick up,” Dean rolled his eyes and sat down on the long sofas at the other end of the large room. “Is everything okay? Shouldn’t you be resting?”

Castiel snuggled further into the bed and drew his tentacles up against his chest, folding and curling them over himself, wrapping himself in a ball around the phone where Dean’s voice was coming from, as if it brought him closer to his mate somehow. Hearing his mates’ voice live, instead of the voice mail he had been listening to was so much better. He felt as if his heart had expanded until his chest wasn’t big enough, and though he knew Dean couldn’t see it Castiel couldn’t stop smiling. It was just Dean’s voice, but by _God_ it made him happier than anything.

Lovesick or not, this felt right, he felt good and calm and not restless.

Dean’s voice was scratchy as it transmitted through the phone, tickling Castiel’s ear as if the wolf’s lips were right next to it. The thought gave Castiel a slight shiver that shook his mind blank.

“Cas?”

“Sorry, it’s just–” Castiel licked his lips, tried to compose himself. He sighed, knowing it was pointless, coy he was not. “I miss you. I know it’s only been a few hours. But. I do. Too much.” It frustrated him that he couldn’t convey his emotions beyond just those three delicate little words. How could he explain that without Dean he felt like he would drift away any second and not be able to come back on his own?

He took in a deep nervous breath. “I wanted to hear your voice, even if it was just your answering machine,”

Dean's eyes widened. He hadn’t expected this. It was fair to say that he wanted to return home and continue what they had been doing on his bed. But…Cas was usually so innocent like, all hot and sexy but with an air of timidity. Dean was starting to like this dark, possessive side of his. “You...miss me?”

“O-of course,” Castiel muttered quietly. Dean had to hold the phone closer to his ear to hear his mate properly. His smile widened. His Cas sounded so adorable. “But you're probably busy, I won't bother―”

“I'm free now,” Dean said, wincing at how desperate he sounded. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, I was―” Castiel paused. “I was cleaning your room,”

Dean narrowed his gaze, knowing exactly what Cas was doing in his room. “You haven’t moved from my bed, have you?”

“How did you...?” Castiel paused for a moment. “I'm sorry, I just wanted to...I just really miss you, I want you beside me.”

“Oh?” Dean lay back on the sofa, intrigued.

For a second Castiel thought there was something indeed wrong with the connection. That couldn’t possibly be mischief he had heard in Dean’s voice.

“I miss you too, Cas,” Dean said, dropping his voice low until it was almost a purr that made Castiel squirm in his seat, “especially now when I’m alone, my head is dominated by thoughts of you. I think about me spooned against you, about your sighs when I slide my hands underneath your shirt and run them along your stomach, _god_ the feel of your sweet tentacles on me…”

Castiel’s pulse began to pound, and he worried his lip as his hands, completely out of their own accord, slipped beneath his shirt, making his gasp as his fingers spread along his burning hot skin.

“I miss your kisses,” Dean continued. “Every time I kiss you I feel like I can’t stop, I don’t want to stop. What do you think about when we kiss? Tell me, Cas.”

Castiel swallowed with difficulty and tried to get his thoughts into some kind of order so he could compose a coherent sentence.

“I,” he managed, gulping again, “I can’t think when you kiss me.”

Dean moaned on the other side of the phone, and the sound rubbed deliciously against Castiel’s ear like lips pressing into his skin. It made his heart skip a beat and his breath hitch.

And Dean continued. “I wanna kiss you all over, from your ears, to your nose, all the way down to the tips of your tentacles, because you’re all for me, and no one else’s,”

Castiel tossed his head back against the soft pillows. His mouth falling open to let out small, breathless pants, Dean’s possessiveness was such a turn on. Castiel could feel Dean’s mouth on his, Dean’s tongue slick and wet and burning hot, dipping into the space behind his ear, trailing down his neck, mapping the curve of his collarbone, and then he’d reach Castiel’s tentacles…

Castiel whimpered helplessly as he inked, squirming deeper into the stained sheets, feeling so hot and bothered that he could hardly breathe. His body responded to Dean’s voice like an instrument, dozens of different places remembering simultaneously what it was like to have Dean’s lips on them, and his brain didn’t know which one to attend to first, could only let his body writhe uncontrollably.

“Dean,” He moaned, sucking in a brave breath. “More…”

Dean closed his eyes, getting comfortable. He enjoyed the way his mate reacted to him even though he was miles away. “What do you want me to do?”

“Dean,” Castiel breathed out deeply, two could play at this game. “I want you to touch me.”

 

~~

 

Rufus Turner, owner of the garage Dean worked at, held his phone to his ear and sighed at the dial tone. Why was Dean on the phone right now? He should have been working.

He walked along the long corridor until he heard a familiar voice in one of the empty rooms. Peering through the doorway, he saw his employee lying down on the long sofa at the edge of the room, one arm behind his head and the other holding his phone to his ear, his eyes closed while he spoke, chuckling and whispering something to his phone.

Sighing, Rufus pushed the door open. “Hey, Winchester,”

Dean shot up from the sofa, his phone dropping to his lap and a familiar male’s moan echoing through the room. “Dean?”

“What are you doing?” Rufus asked teasingly, raising his eyebrows.

“Nothing,” Dean said quickly. He picked up his phone and held it to his chest, trying to muffle Castiel's voice. He couldn't believe he was caught doing...

“ _Nothing,_ huh?” Rufus clucked his tongue, eyebrows raised suggestively. “Is that what they’re calling it now?”

Dean's eyes widened and he smiled hesitantly. “I got a call,”

“It must be nice having a mate like that, ne?” Rufus stated, trying to hide a bout of chuckles under his breath. “But you got a car to fix,”

Dean's cheeks turned red and he looked away. He held the phone up to his ear and sighed, holding a hand to the bottom of his phone, he looked at Rufus. The shifter rolled his eyes and walked out of the door, giving Dean sarcastic thumbs up and closing the door behind him.

“Dean?” God, Cas’s voice sounded so erotic. His breathy moans made Dean want to lock the door and continue tormenting him. But Rufus would most likely come and find him again. “Please, I can't hold on any longer,”

“Cas, baby, I have to go.”

“Dean?” He tightened his grip on the phone, wanting desperately to fall into temptation. He sucked in a deep breath. “Don't leave me like this,”

He sighed. “I'll make it up to you, I promise.”

Dean hated leaving Cas like that, but he had no other choice. He forced himself to put the phone down and leave it off.

Cas was going to kill him for this. He knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Rufus!! (waves frantically)


	26. Chapter 26

It was cold.

The brisk October weather was getting to him. But he was more excited about the fact that in a few weeks he was going to get married to the most wonderful shifter in the world.

…as long as Cas wasn’t angry at him for leaving him like that.

Dean placed his keys onto the bowl by the door. The house was dark, which meant Castiel was either in the room, or asleep. He made his way through the house until he reached the bedroom door where he knew Castiel would be.

On his bed.

In _his_ shirt.

Okay, so he just wanted to check on him…that’s all. He wasn’t going to wake him, or molest him in his sleep. They hadn’t spoken about anything like that. He was just going to go in…and…

…act like a creep.

He just wanted to look at Cas for a second, just a peek. That was all. Then he would gather his clothes, take a shower and return to bed _to sleep._ With that in his mind, he pushed his bedroom door open. Witnessing the darkness in his room, he hesitated.

Why was he so nervous? This was Cas, his mate.

It was surprisingly warm inside, and the room was _thick_ with the scent of ink. Dean fanned his face, feeling the heat of that delicious scent of his mate. It enveloped around him, made his wolf prowl at the surface, demanding his mate was thoroughly satisfied.

“Dean…”

Startled at the sudden sound of his mate calling his name in his sleep, Dean closed the door behind him and rushed over to Cas’s side. Alarmed, he gazed at his mate, to his dishevelled hair, his closed eyes and his pretty lips. Those gorgeous tentacles were curling sleepily to Dean’s side of the bed, as if searching for him, even in his sleep. Dean growled instinctively. But he was _not_ going to do this to his mate.

Cas moaned his name again, and his breath caught in his throat. He was witnessing an angel.

Cas’s scent filled the air, and it was vicious, powerful, like a strange power was coiling around him, dragging him closer. It hung heavy in the air. The feel of that scent, it was like ropes of temptation were wrapping tight around him. White hot desire like an inferno bubbling up inside him, looping around him and calling him to his mate.

Castiel was calling to him.

He tried to dismiss it, wanting to ignore it, blame it on exhaustion. He _would not_ force himself on his mate. He owed it to Castiel. But those sleepy moans were not helping him, and _oh fuck_ those tentacles had sought him out and were slowly, ever so slowly, slipping and twisting around his limbs, those suckers dragging along the fur of his tail.

He should just get his clothes and leave. But he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his sleeping mate. A burning hot sensation coursed through him, electricity siphoned and sparked from the spots where they were touching.

_Great, add electricity to my kinks…_

The sparks made Cas’s skin glow, like a star-filled sky against his violet tentacles. God, Cas looked so beautiful. The twilight glow of the moon spilling through the windows only made him look more ethereal, more like an angel.

Dean didn’t know what to do; all he knew was that he had to get closer to him. He couldn’t help it. The scent was intoxicating, the feel of those tentacles, the suckers pulling sleepily against him, the electricity dancing along his skin and creating goose bumps in their wake.

_Cas was asleep!_

God damn it, Dean! Cas was asleep, on his bed, looking so sweet, _so pure,_ in his shirt. None of this was helping him. How could they, when all Dean could think of was the feel of him, the taste of him, the scent of him. Though it had been mere hours since they had last kissed, it felt like an eternity.

He swallowed, hard. Something tightened around his chest, making a flame flicker inside him, one that urged him to do what he wanted. His eyes travelled down Castiel’s body, taking in every single thing about his mate. His hands twitched, itching to reach.

Dean groaned. _This_ was his punishment. _This_ was Cas’s revenge.

Castiel’s pretty lips were moving wordlessly against the pillow, they looked so soft and plump. His eyelashes looked so long, fluttering slightly as they kissed the apples of his pale cheeks.

It was so surreal, watching his mate sleep. The ache in his chest was unbearable, like a flame licking, scorching at his flesh. But this…watching this beauty sleep…

His eyes flashed a red, blood growing hot underneath his skin. Because, even though he forced himself not to, because of morals, _he had values! He had beliefs!_ But he wanted to touch Cas. He wanted to touch his mate so badly, to love him and show him everything they were going to be in the next few weeks.

His wolf whined, longing for Cas, _needing_ him. And not just for a good fuck. Though right now, that was all he could think of. He wanted to feel Cas, feel his chest rising and falling beneath his own, his heart beating, his back arching, tentacles quivering. He wanted to hear Cas moan his name, groans catching and breathe faltering.

His claws dug into the mattress, his breathing ragged. He knew he had to stop, but he just couldn’t help it. He forced himself to watch…just watch…as his beautiful shifter slept softly, his body screaming for him to pursue Cas.

Cas…the one who had saved him from himself. Cas, who had taken him in and loved him for who he was, and not just because he was popular in school, or anything so obviously cliché. They had something deeper, some much more than just a mating, than a relationship.

Which was why he hated himself for what he knew he was about to do.

His ears flicked back and he pounced, pressing himself to Castiel’s body, reaching for his arms and holding his wrists high above his head. Castiel trembled in his grasp, but other than that, he didn’t stir. Dean’s fingers tightened, muscles tense.

Castiel moved then, tentacles snaking higher and higher, coils tightening, sucking kissing his skin. They were so close together now, mouths mere centimetres apart, breaths mingling.

Dean was tempted… _oh_ was he tempted, to just reach down in the semi darkness, press his lips to those already parted and equally inviting ones.

This temptation was torture, and he was inflicting this on himself. Without knowing it, he pressed their lips together, barely a brush of skin against skin. But the feel of those lips on his was indescribable, lightning sizzled through his body, searing his skin and making their touch turn brighter, last longer.

“Dean?”

Leaning back, he saw Castiel’s eyes were half lidded, lips parted and breath heavy.

Dean breathed out, forcing himself away. He should get away. “Cas,”

But he was stopped by Castiel’s limbs tightening around him. Looking back into those dark eyes, he moaned. _Lust, desire, want._ He wanted this too. Dean kissed him again, passionately, salaciously, limbs tangling together, fingers grasping for purchase, finding clothing and tugging it away until he found the hot skin he desired.

Castiel returned the kiss, though a little sleepily, plunging his tongue into Dean’s mouth and exploring, darting here and there.

“Cas…” Dean pulled away weakly, eyes glazed over.

When his eyes came to focus, he came to his senses. A jolt of shock yanked the desire out of his body completely. Watching Cas with absolute panic, the devil inside him berated him. He was such a monster.

The words reverberated through his numb mind. _How could he have forced himself on his mate?_

“Dean?” Castiel asked, gazing up at his mate with bleary, sleep filled eyes. He let a sleepy smile stretched across his lips. “You’re back,”

How could he have done such a thing?

“Why did you stop?” Castiel breathed, causing goose bumps to appear on Dean’s flesh.

That was more of a statement than a question. He saw Dean’s face fall and Castiel wished he hadn’t said it. He was probably being selfish. Dean had only just returned back from work, he must be tired.

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that,” Dean breathed, his chuckle was low, whisper soft. His eyes brightened and a smile rose to his pretty lips. “Ever since I left you, I wanted to hold you in my arms and kiss you senseless.” – he reached for a tentacle and pressed his lips to it – “I tried to restrain myself, but I can’t take it anymore, not now that you’re here in my arms,”

Castiel’s cheeks burst a bright red, and Dean leaned down, claiming his mates’ mouth. The kiss became more persistent, drugging and intoxicating. Castiel clutched onto Dean’s biceps, pulling him closer, wanting and pleading him for more. Dean’s arms wrapped a circle around his waist, lifting him up from the bed and closer to his body. Castiel arched up deliciously into him.

Nothing had ever felt as good as his mate kissing him, loving him. Castiel moaned as Dean trailed kisses down his throat. His other hand reaching through the web of his tentacles and pressing to his hole, taunting him, teasing him as he inked. Castiel wrapped his tentacles around Dean’s waist, giving him better access. Running his fingers through Dean’s hair, he forced the kiss deeper. His tentacles made quick work of the button and zip of Dean’s jeans, until his thick, throbbing cock was in his grasp.

Dean gasped, rasping Cas’s name as those tentacles wrapped around his cock, the suckers kissing against the head and drawing tiny sparks along the length as he moved his coils up and down along the thick length.

“Fuck Cas!” Dean groaned, he thrust up and his length pressed against Castiel’s damp with slick hole.

“Dean _please,_ ” Castiel moaned, pulling Dean closer to his slick hole, wanting the wolf to thrust deep into him. God, he was _so_ ready.

Dean kissed him again, stealing his soul from his lips, drinking in everything Castiel was giving. He reached down to the tentacles wrapped around his cock and coaxed them off. Before Castiel could speak, Dean pinned him back with his free hand, pressing his wrists above his head. Castiel’s tentacles spread around the bed like a halo surround him. And then Dean reached to that _fuck, so wet_ hole, seeing he was so ready, before pressing the head of his cock to the entrance.

Castiel’s fingers dug into his back, under his shirt, dragging welts down his flesh as he nudged the head of his cock into his hole. Castiel gasped, letting out a loud moan as Dean thrust in. Arching his back at the exquisite sensation of being _so_ _full_ , he choked his mates’ name, wrapping his tentacles around Dean, pulling their hips closer, needing something to hold onto. He placed one hand on the headboard as Dean moved, thrusting and pounding into Castiel with such veracity, Castiel forgot how to breathe.

Dean kissed the bare skin just above his collarbone and breathed in his delicious scent. No one else existed then. His tongue explored Cas’s mouth, fingers buried in his hair, the other pressing their bodies together as he thrust up and into that sweet, slick hole.

Castiel moaned in desire, ravishing his mouth, gasping out his name and nonsensical words. His fingers tightening against the wood of the headboard, knuckles white. Dean’s mouth moved then, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin of his throat and shoulders, lips and tongue warm on his flesh.

Castiel made a brief effort to stop him, unable to take the intensity of it all, it was just so much, _too much._ But Dean captured his wrist again and pulled it up over his head while his teeth gently teased the peaks of Castiel’s nipples.

“D-Dean,” Cas said breathlessly. “I… _fuck,_ I’m going to—”

Dean covered his mouth with a bruising kiss. At first Castiel thought to turn his head, pushing up against his rock hard chest in a futile effort to escape the _oh fuck_ intensity. Dean was _everywhere…_ his body found nerve ending Castiel didn’t even know he had. His fingers roamed, tracing small circles on the cluster of nerve endings right above the cleft of Castiel’s back, pressing into the space just above his base tentacles, where the suckers were most sensitive.

God, Dean was impossible to resist.

Dean wrapped a hand around Castiel’s hair, recapturing his lips. Castiel melted against him, giving into the desire that had been lurking inside them for so long. The octopus shifter couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dean!” Castiel’s scream was so loud. His electricity ricocheted off their bodies, pulsing like madness into Dean until there was nothing left but raw pleasure. Dean thrust a few more times before he spilled into his mate.

Dean kissed him again. This time it was slow, deliberate, firm, yet gentle, his lips and tongue teasing them both down from their mutual high.

“Dean…” Castiel murmured, leaning away from the over sensitivity, staining his mates’ skin with his ink and slick.

“ _Fuck_ Cas…that was...” Dean breathed out as the last remnants of electricity zipped over his skin. He pressed kisses to his mates' reddened lips, shrugging off their stained clothes and shucking the sheets over their sweaty bodies.

Revenge was sweet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now...the wedding itself.


	27. Chapter 27

November.

Castiel glanced around the beautiful church, the night before his wedding. His and _Dean’s_ wedding. In less than twenty four hours, he was going to be a Winchester.

The church was beautiful, similar to the way they had seen it all those months back, with beautiful cream and purple tinged ribbons and banners along the many pews, there was a cream white silken carpet leading from the back of the church to the front, pretty off white rose petals on them. The altar podium was a sturdy dark wood and had an arch over it with wild flowers trailing in vines and twines around the curve, beautiful thick petal flowers facing them, making the whole place look like a beautiful garden.

There was a heavy perfume of flowers, and the soft scent of wax from the candles lining the walls, almost like they were floating in the skies. It all looked and felt so magical, like a dream. Castiel had to pinch himself, to make sure he was still awake, and that this wasn’t all just a dream.

He felt strong, familiar arms wrap around his waist and pull him back to a thick and strong body.

“Isn’t it bad luck for the husband to see the bride before the wedding?” Castiel asked, turning to see his mate.

Dean chuckled, pressing his lips to Castiel’s pliant and waiting ones. Castiel leaned into the kiss, turning in his mates arms. His tentacles reached out for his mate, wrapping around his body in a way that made Dean shudder in his arms.

“I think I’ll take the bad luck,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s mouth, pressing his lips to Castiel’s in light brushes. “If it means we can do this,”

Castiel’s cheeks burst a bright pink, but he wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling up and laying their foreheads together.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be a Winchester tomorrow,” Castiel breathed, taking in the perfect cherry scent of his mate.

Dean looked up to the church and let out a blissful sigh. “Yup, finally getting married to you,”

Gosh, it was like a dream!

Castiel settled down with Dean on the pews, staring at the beauty of the church before them. They spied Dorothy doing some last minute adjustments to the back of the hall, making sure everything looked good, and they were grateful for her.

She noticed them and waved politely, in which they waved back. But they returned to just watching the church, gearing themselves up for what was going to happen tomorrow.

It was only a few moments later that Sam and Gabriel appeared in the church to take them back to the hotel they were staying at for the night. Gabriel had his hand over his large stomach, protecting little Melody, while Sam stood tall and strong behind him.

If no one knew who the alpha and the omega were, they would have thought Sam was the alpha. But he was on omega nurturing mode, and that meant possessiveness over his pregnant alpha mate.

“You need your beauty sleep,” Gabriel said, tugging on Castiel’s arm. “And I am craving something sweet,”

“When are you not?” Dean smirked, letting go of his mate. It was a hard ship, letting his mate go when in only a few hours they were going to be officially together, but Castiel was leaving with his brother and brother in law. He would be safe. And though the pain of the wait would hurt his heart, it’d be worth it to see Castiel tomorrow.

“I’ll see you later?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded, pressing another long, lingering kiss on Castiel’s pliant, smiling mouth. The octopus shifter leaned in to his mate, holding him close, not wanting to let him go. But after a long moment, they parted ways.

“Definitely,” Dean breathed, watching as Castiel got up from the pews and followed his brother up the aisle.

…soon they’d be together.

 

~~

 

Castiel lay on the bed, the first time he had slept in a bed by himself since he and Dean had gotten together. His tentacles swirled and curled on the sheets, wanting and wishing Dean were with him.

But he knew it was only a matter of time until they could be together.

The darkness was a bit of a solace, because he wrapped his arms and tentacles around his body pillow, and could pretend it was Dean. Though it didn’t smell like Dean, the soft downy scent of detergent and whatever scent they used was too overpowering.

With a groan, he instead focused on the suit hanging on the long cupboard by him. It was covered in a transparent crinkly wrap. His heart hammered in his chest; this was what he was going to wear when he got married to Dean. He sat up, reaching out for the suit, feeling the transparent wrap wrinkle under his fingers, the sound too loud in the silence.

Pulling the wrap up, he touched the silky skirt underneath, feeling the heaviness of it, and the intricate beaded embroidery on the silk. It looked beautiful when he had first seen it in the day, the beads shining brightly. But right now, they were slightly hidden in the moonlight, shimmering as he moved the silk. The underside was just as soft, and he knew it would feel comfortable and warm on his tentacles.

Donna really had outdone herself.

Everyone had.

He pulled the wrap down over his suit and forced himself back into bed. Taking a moment to look around the large room, and the equally large, and equally empty bed, he sighed. His heart ached, and he had to reprimand himself. He couldn’t go _one day_ without Dean?

As if hearing his prayers, there was a tentative knock on his door. Making his way to the door, his tentacles slithering on the soft carpet, he opened the door.

“Dean,” he breathed, seeing his mate standing on the other side, scratching the back of his head and looking nervous.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said with a quiver in his deep voice. “I-ah…couldn’t sleep,”

Castiel reached for him, wrapping his tentacles around his mate’s body, pulling him in close. Dean closed the door behind them, and they both fell onto the large bed. Castiel ran his tentacles over Dean’s body, wrapping around him tightly, and suckers pulling at his skin while they kissed sweetly. Dean trailed his mouth over Castiel’s lips, his jaw, his neck, sucking harshly on his skin.

They didn’t get very far with their lust, their kisses growing less feverish, less resilient, less feral, until they were lying together, breathing in one another and falling to sleep in each other’s arms.

…this was perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother Hubbard and her Cupboard....  
> After over 113k...they are getting married....finally!

Dean stood in front of the mirror, pulling on the deep blue tie around his neck, loosening it from the collar. God, the son of a bitch just wasn’t sitting right!

Behind him, Sam chuckled.

“What?” Dean asked, turning around with a glare.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, flipping through the wedding congressional invitation and program. He had been sitting there, watching Dean fiddling with every single thing he could reach on him. His hair was styled, his suit was pressed, his tie was perfectly fine, and his tail was neatly brushed – however the swaying back and forth like a stuttering pendulum was just getting on Sam’s nerves.

“Nothing,” Sam said nonchalantly, eyeing the swirly lettering on the program. “I just find it…familiar,”

Dean narrowed his gaze.

Sam placed the program down on the circular table next to him, and got up. He made his way to his brother, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. “You know, it’s normal to feel nervous,”

“I’m not nervous,” Dean said, though his voice was quivering.

Alright, so he _was_ nervous. But he was literally marrying the love of his life. He was about to walk down that aisle and witness an angel come to him – _of his own accord –_ and marry him.

_Him!_

Fuck, he was so much more than nervous. His entire body was buzzing with all of the tensions flooding his system. Worries of something going wrong, doubts of Cas actually going through with it – because even though he was the _alpha!_ He still wondered just _why_ someone as amazing as Cas was chosen for him – what if Cas…what if Cas said no? Now that was a fear and a deep uncertainty Dean had been having for the past few weeks now.

He had no doubt he loved Cas, and that Cas loved him. But there was still that little voice in his head, the negative demon that prodded and poked him, and he knew that wouldn’t go away until he finally put a ring on Cas’s finger and a mating bite on his neck.

“You’re going to tear through your tie,” Sam stated.

Looking down, Dean noted his claws sinking into the soft silk material. He let it go and it fell flat on his chest.

“Alright, so maybe I’m a little nervous,” Dean reached up for his hair, attempting to fix it again, but Sam slapped his hands down. The alpha wolf rolled his eyes but had to agree. His hair couldn’t look any better. “Can you blame me?”

Sam shook his head.

There was a knock on the door and Mary appeared, poking her head through and smiling brightly.

“Oh Dean, you look so handsome,” She murmured, pushing the door open and walking in. John followed behind. Mary held her arms up and Dean fell into them. Though he was a little taller, he leaned down and laid his head on her chest, feeling her steady heartbeat.

It was soothing.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Dean nodded, standing up straight and reaching back to his tie, straightening it. Mary slapped his hands away and straightened it for him.

“Let’s get going then,” Sam said, motioning for Mary. She nodded and followed her youngest son out to the beautifully decorated church.

Dean was about to follow, but he was stopped by his father holding a hand to his shoulder. He paused and turned.

“You treat him right,” John said, with a quivering smile on his lips. “You hear me?”

Dean nodded, understanding what his father was trying to say. _He_ was the alpha for his mate and his future family now. He had a responsibility to care and protect Cas, he would make sure everything was just what Cas needed.

He had spoken to his father about getting a house with a pool for a marine shifter, especially one so rare. He had spoken to Garth and Bess about what was needed in a house for an octopus shifter, and though what they had stated was way out of his price range, he had spent hours and hours at work, taking on more time, working over the weekends, and doing everything he could to make sure that he had everything Cas would _ever_ want.

He wanted to show he was able to provide for his mate, he was going to make sure that Cas wanted for nothing.

With his father by his side, he had gone to _so many_ different houses, apartments, flats, and buildings until he finally found the perfect home – in the perfect price range. And once they were finally married, he was going to take his mate to his new home.

John ushered him out of the room, and Dean followed obediently. The church was just as beautiful as it had been last night, but the dewy sun peering in through the large arched windows made everything look hazy, more beautiful. It was amazing.

Nodding to his friends and his pack who were all sitting dotted around the pews, his small family who had taken the benches at the very front of the church, the Fitzgerald’s who were sitting along the back, with their prettily dressed children, and even Donna who had taken a seat near the very back, and to his future brother in laws who were sitting at the very front. He quickly made his way over to the aisle. Standing next to his brother, he let out a long breath.

The scent of wild flowers took over his nose, tickling his senses, but he was still jittery, still a little nervous – and there was a ball of fear deep in his body, fear that made him think Castiel was not going to walk down the aisle. But when he looked down the aisle, seeing the flower petals still strewn on the white silk carpet, leading up to the closed doors, he let out another breath and waited.

Once the pastor had started the procession – which Dean was not really listening to – the familiar sound of the bride march and the procession started. Everyone stood up, looking back to the doorway, the photographers camera light was flashing and Dean held in a deep breath.

This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (bride march begins)  
> Here comes the briiiide!!


	29. Chapter 29

To say Castiel was nervous was an understatement.

As Donna and Gabriel helped him into his wedding suit, his tentacles quivered, shivered and slithered all over one another. So much so that even Michael – usually the quiet and calm one of the lot – had told him to relax or he’d rip the skirt straight through.

But how could he relax? He was getting married to his mate!

Once the soft and thick suit was on him, he looked at himself in the mirror, and for once in his long life, he actually liked what he saw. The embroidery on the material was soft and it glimmered in the lights, the suit was pressed onto him, with a forest green tie. The skirt was slim to his hips but billowed out over his thick tentacles, with a slit on the side so he could walk safely. Michael had styled his hair so it sat straight, but a few unrelenting curls gave his style a little more depth – it was always hard to get a marine shifters hair straight.

His tentacles curled in anticipation as the others finally left him alone. Staring at himself in the mirror, he let out a long breath. He was finally doing this.

He took a moment to contemplate his life with Dean, remembering all the wonderful things they had done, all the moments they had shared, and soon there was a knocking on his door. Moments later, his father, Chuck, walked into the room.

“You ready?” he asked, reaching out to his youngest son.

Castiel nodded, looping his hand through his fathers’ bent elbow. With a deep breath, he stepped out from the bridal rooms and into the church.

 

~~

 

_Son of a bitch…_

Dean’s heart actually stopped beating, too shocked and awed at the literal angel that was walking standing at the other end of the aisle. His claws itched, digging into his palms, and his wolf whined, wanting Castiel to get to him closer.

Castiel.

_Fuck…_ this was his mate. His husband. His everything.

This beautiful, otherworldly creature that was slowly, _too fucking slowly,_ making his way down the aisle to him. His tentacles slithered over the white petals, some sticking to his suckers, others floating magically around him. He had a long trail behind him; the skirt even had the petals sewn on to it, to give the effect that Castiel was literally walking on rose petals.

Dean couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak, all he could do was stand there, dumb, while this majestic creature came to him. Castiel finally, _finally,_ stood before him, looking flushed and red cheeked.

Sam cleared his throat, bringing Dean out of his stupor. The alpha wolf saw the alpha Lotan holding Castiel’s hand out to him, and he took it with a tight grip. Castiel followed, standing opposite him, looking radiant.

His smile was so bright.

Dean could feel the ache in his cheeks from his own smile, but he didn’t care. It was finally happening!

He barely paid attention to the priest as he started the wedding procession. Instead, he focused on his mate, looking into Castiel’s pretty blue eyes, watching his lips twinge a little as he tried not to bite them, or not to smile.

It was only when the priest nudged him on his arm that he broke out of his revere.

“Huh?”

“ _I, Dean Winchester,”_ The priest emphasised, as if he was repeating what he had said earlier. He probably was, but Dean had been too lost in his mate.

Castiel held a hand to his mouth, hiding his chuckle, and a red tinge rose to Dean’s cheeks at the embarrassment, and at the beautiful sound his mate was making.

“I, Dean Winchester,” he breathed, his grip tightening on Castiel’s fingers, wanting to pull him close as he followed what the priest was saying.

Castiel cleared his throat when it was his time to say the vows, and Dean tried to listen, _really he did,_ but he couldn’t get his gaze fall from those lips, they had been glossed a little, shining with a bruising red, and Dean suddenly wanted to get to the kissing part of the wedding.

Time was almost at a standstill with how slow the priest was going. When he paused, waiting for anyone to say any doubts of the couple or to hold their peace, Dean almost wanted to growl. The waiting wasn’t helping.

After an agonisingly long time, the priest finally finished.

“I know pronounce you, husbands.” He said, chuckling under his breath. “You may kiss your mate now, Dean,”

Castiel turned a bright shade of red; Dean growled low under his breath and pulled his mate to him. Castiel came willingly, and finally they were kissing. They barely heard the guests erupt into cheers and applause, too lost in one another.

When they, reluctantly, backed away, the priest held both of his arms up. “May I present to you, Dean and Castiel Winchester,”

Castiel Winchester.

_Castiel Winchester!_

~~

 

“Congratulations you guys!” Charlie said as she handed Castiel and Dean two flutes of champagne, there were small strawberries floating in the bubbles, bobbing up and down.

“Thanks Charlie,” Dean said, watching as Castiel took a sip, the strawberry bumping cutely on the tip of his nose.

Benny and Kevin came next, giving their congratulations. Benny thumped Dean on his shoulder and Kevin shook Castiel’s hand, his ears flopping almost wildly in his state. The lightweight bunny was already drunk. Once the others came to them, shaking their hands, hugging them or just wishing them a happy life. He got a hug from his mother and a clap on the back from his father. Sam had hugged them both, wishing them well, and Gabriel had threatened Dean’s life if anything were to happen to Castiel.

Once the line had finally diminished, Dean dragged Castiel into the middle of the dance floor. Taking his champagne glass, he placed it on a wayward table and they made their way to the very middle. They had already done the customary first dance as a couple, and Castiel had even danced with Mary.

For a short moment, Dean had wished Castiel’s mother had come, because he could see just how nervous Castiel was with Mary. His tentacles were all over the place, wanting to make sure Mary was enjoying herself, and that he didn’t trip her. If he were on the dance floor as well, then maybe his husband wouldn’t feel so worried.

But then he quickly nixed the idea when he remembered just _who_ Castiel’s mother was. Instead, he had cut in and continued dancing with his mate. Just like they were doing now. Castiel leaned into Dean, resting his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his heart thudding madly. Dean took a deep scent of his mate, smirking at the – somehow constantly damp – curly mess of hair. Castiel had run his fingers through them, nervous as he met all of Dean’s family for the second time. It was scary enough when they were just mates, but now they were married.

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel murmured, tentacles reaching and wrapping loosely around him.

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s forehead, finding him so sweet and adorable. This was his mate, his _husband,_ now. And as soon as this reception was finally over, Dean was going to take him to their new home, right next to the beach side, where they could start their life together.

“I love you too, Castiel Winchester,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's all she wrote for this one.  
>  I might just do a quick chapter after this (purely because I stopped at 29 and not 30 -- yes I am that weird)
> 
> Thanks to all of my pretty readers, everyone who kudosed and commented, all those who just read and passed by. And to those who followed me from the previous fic.  
> Thank you!!!
> 
> Next up...the pregnancy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [my tumblr!](http://sakurai-ai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
